


Four Is My Lucky Number

by Fox_155



Series: NosferaCT - A Symphony Of Chaos (NCT Vampire AU) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (no NCT members), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, EXO Ensemble - Freeform, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Red Velvet Ensemble - Freeform, SNSD - Ensemble, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Ten is a vampire, trying to live peacefully in Seoul with his coven, when drained bodies start to appear all over Seoul.Johnny is a Hunter of the Union, set to eliminate all supernatural that threatens humans' lives in South Korea. And also, exactly Ten's type.[currently being revised]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is my first NCT fic, so I really hope I got everyone right.  
> This is set in Seoul, South Korea, in the year 2018, but with some creative freedom. I'm not using honorifics, because it'd get super-messy with all the vampires. Since this is in English, I also don't think they're actually needed. :)
> 
> This became a series, but you don't have to read the other stories to understand this one.  
> If you are interested in the other parts, check the series for the timeline. :)
> 
> TW: violence and death

“Look, it’s a pineapple! A scary, scary pineapple!” Yuta waved said fruit around, as he danced in the door of the kitchen. Ten threw a pen his general direction to shut him up. 

“Stop being a pain in my ass, or I’ll kick your sorry ass out.” Ten hollered and went back to watching his YouTube video. Great. Now he had to go back, because he had missed 20 seconds. 

“No! No, please don’t! I didn’t mean it! I’ll hide it well, please don’t kick me out!” Yuta came rushing from the kitchen, pineapple in his arm. He was really pretty… but a bit dumb at times.

“You know the Hunters have me tracked! I’ll literally be staked if you kick me out! Do you want your best friend of 78 years to be brutally murdered?” Yuta threw himself on the sofa dramatically, hitting himself in the face with the green part of the pineapple in the process.

“Yeah, get in line for the best friend title.” Ten leaned back. God, why were fruits a thing? They were so gross and… scary.

Yuta pouted, but waddled back to the kitchen, taking his offensive pineapple with him, hopefully to never be seen again.

“You could try to get off their screen by not going to the supermarket every other day, you know? That would help.” Ten called after him.

“But you won’t buy me fruits! I need fruits! I hate blank blood and you know that!” Yuta poked his head back out.

“Right, I forgot you’re a baby.” Ten smiled and disappeared behind his laptop screen to cover Yuta starting to whine how he was not a baby. Great, now the video was over and he hadn’t seen a single thing past the 36 second mark. 

Ten signed and replayed the whole thing to Yuta happily singing a One Piece opening in the background. The other never pouted for long if he didn’t get attention out of it. Ten knew, because he was the same. Unless there was a reason to hold grudges, of course. Ten was great at being petty.

He actually got to 2:01 in the video, when the One Piece singing stopped, and Yuta asked:

“Tennie! We’re out of B!”

Ten groaned and ignored Yuta in favour of the video, because he knew he was out of B (he, not them, because Yuta was zero help in getting those damn blood bags because he needed to stay under the radar. But he could get fruit, for some reason. Ten called bullshit, but he was also very weak to Yuta smiling with that pretty prince Charming smile of his).

The kid in the video was really good. Ten needed to google what a Lemon Challenge was, though. He tried so hard to keep up with trends, but sometimes there was just too much. The 21st century and its technology were fast, much faster than the times Ten, or Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but no one on the Korean peninsula could pronounce that, had grown up in.

It looked fun. Maybe he should upload videos to YouTube, too? 

No, bad idea. Do not leave pictures behind was the number one rule to stay undetected from the hunter union. And the general public, though Ten wasn’t really scared of harmless civilians. A trained hunter, however… Ten shuddered.

Still, he wanted to try that dance, even without taking a video of himself doing so.

“Tennie, I told you last week that I finished the last one.” Yuta shoved his face between Ten and his laptop screen. Rude.

“Yes, yes, I know we’re out of B.” Ten nodded peacefully. The moves had weird names, in his humble opinion. Who thought that had been a good idea?

“But I like B best! You know that! I already hate feeding, but if I have to, I want B.” Yuta tried puppy eyes, but Yuta’s puppy eyes were not one of his stronger attacks and Ten was resistant to them, had been for decades. 

“You behave like a fledgling. Embarrassing.” Ten deadpanned.

“Fine. I’ll have your disgusting… A or whatever.” Yuta moped and returned to where he was probably preparing a smoothie he had seen on Instagram, to put blood in later. Ten actually was in stock of everything, but B, because he had no clear preference. One day, he might crave 0, another AB. He liked variety.

Yuta, on the other hand, was a rare exception and held a general dislike for blood. When Ten had first met him, he had already gotten himself on that B-only diet. Funny enough, B wasn’t even the plainest flavour, but Yuta insisted he only wanted B.

 

Yuta settled on the sofa half an hour later, sipping a drink of questionable colour (fruits and blood didn’t make pretty aesthetics. Ten blamed the fruits, Yuta insisted it was the blood) and handing Ten a glass with pure blood wordlessly. He nodded in thanks and took it, before taking the remote and switching on the television. 

On Thursday evenings, they watched a music program and then some variety shows to keep up with times. If they didn’t, weeks started to fly by, and before Ten noticed, humans had invented an airplane or something. It had happened before.

“I like the dresses. So shiny.” Yuta praised.

“And short. You like their legs, admit it.” Ten teased.

“Yeah, that too. I wish they’d do versions like this of anime openings.” Yuta’s eyes glazed over and Ten frowned in disgust.

“Take your mind out of the fucking gutter, Yuta. Gross.” Ten kicked the other.

Yuta rubbed his thigh, and glared at Ten.

“It was not in the gutter.” He insisted. Ten raised an eyebrow and Yuta turned back to the television.

They wordlessly finished the show and suffered through cringeworthy commercials (Ten had never heard a chicken crunch like that. If it did, he’d rather be worried, not convinced how fresh it was. Because a sound like that suggested there was something in the chicken you definitely didn’t want in there. Like… plastic.)

 

“Oh look! Taeyong posted to the group chat.” Yuta muttered, staring at his phone and poking the display. “Why is this not working. Goddamn fucking stupid…” he mumbled and started slamming the screen more violently. “Ah, there we are.”

He turned and showed Ten the picture Taeyong must have taken. There were some wobbly lights and maybe people? But it was hard to tell, because mainly the picture was black. 

“Wow. True art. Please tell him to not drink, because I can’t have another heart attack, because he weights like 2 kg and goes into drunk-vampire-mode for ten hours.”

“Oh, he went with Lucas.” Yuta announced and Ten groaned, sinking into the sofa. Well, screw reasonability then.

“They’re old enough to care for themselves. Hopefully.” Ten added as an afterthought. Most likely, they’d be dead in a ditch come morning.

“Don’t you value out coven members? We should go and look out for them.” Yuta smiled.

“You are going nowhere! You know where the hunters are at night, and if they have your face, I don’t want to be seen with you.”

“So, you don’t want me to go, because you don’t want to become a subject in their files? Gee, thanks. Now I know how much you actually care about me.” Yuta sniffed. Ten just rolled his eyes.

He fished his phone from behind the cushions. It was old and had physical keys. Because a laptop was enough new technology to try and get used to. Touch screens hated undead fingers, anyway. At least that’s what Ten kept telling himself. Lucas had said it was because he handled the phone worse than a toddler would, but what did he know?

“Ya, Jaehyun. Did you let Taeyong and Lucas go out?” Ten snarled into the phone, the moment the line connected. Yuta looked up curiously. Gossiping was a vice the whole coven was guilty of.

“Are you fucking dumb? You go and capture them, before anything happens. You know the union assholes have been running more controls, god knows why, and Yuta’s already gotten himself spotted. I really don’t want Lucas to freeload here, too, you hear me? I value my ability to hear.”

Jaehyun replied and Ten waited, rolling his eyes as far as they went. 

“I now I technically can’t go deaf. Shut up, I’m older than you. You’re the one fucking Taeyong. Go and find them, we’re a coven who looks out for each other. No, I can’t, I’m watching TV.”

Ten ended the call and signed.

The commercial break had finally ended, and they returned to watching the show again. Thank god Kun also didn’t own a smart phone. Poor guy was already worrying himself to a second death on a regular basis as it was.

“I don’t think it’ll get any funnier if they show 20 slow motion captures of it.” Ten grumbled. The group guesting on the show had barely even entered the studio, and he was already tired of slow motions.

“TV used to be better.” Yuta agreed. 

“Remember, when they had this idol group with a baby?” Ten squeaked.

“Shinee?” Yuta inquired.

“Yeah, that was so cute.” Ten dreamily replied. 

“Yeah, it was okay. Children usually freak me out a little. And the strongest memory was that dude getting kicked in the nuts by the little devil. God, that must have fucking hurt.” Yuta frowned. 

“Oh, I forgot about that. The only creepy part was, that the baby and Minho both look like Lucas so much.”

“We didn’t have Lucas back then yet, though.” Yuta chipped in.

“Or the whole show would have been far creepier to watch.” 

“Yeah, I would have kept wondering if Lucas had a secret love-child.” 

“Alright, that’s not what I was talking about, but okay.” Ten chuckled at Yuta’s way of thinking.

They quietly watched some more, before Yuta’s phone chirmed. 

“Oh, Jaehyun found Taeyong and Lucas.” Yuta announced from the message he had gotten.

“Thank fuck. Who even let them leave the house together? Last time I checked, Taeyong lived with Jaehyun. He should have stopped them!” Ten asked, but without any real fire.

“Well, knowing them, he just blinked at Jaehyun with his big puppy eyes, you know the ones? And Jaehyun forgot how thinking worked and mindlessly said ‘yes, Taeyongie, that’s a great idea.’.”

“Probably.”

Taeyong’s puppy eyes were deadly. No one was immune to them. Not even Ten. And Taeyong had a weakness for dumb ideas, like going clubbing and drinking right in front of the Union’s eyes. Taeyong used to be a performer, when he was human, and still craved the energy of the stage.

Ten understood. He wasn’t much different, after all. But any sort of public attention was a safe way to getting a wooden stake through your undead heart, and Ten valued his non-life, thank you very much. No adrenaline rush would be worth the hassle.

And Lucas’ mind simply worked in mysterious ways.

Ten dozed off over a girl group not being funny at all, and Yuta surfing tumblr. 

 

Ten woke in his bed. He smiled to himself, as he checked the clock – 10 am. Yuta and he bickered a lot, but under that, they deeply cared for each other. 

Ten pulled out the tape from his player, that was conveniently placed next to his bed, and checked the label. It was still his morning vibes from yesterday, so he turned it and pressed play. He rolled off his bed, onto his yoga mat and started to gently stretch his body. 

Nothing helped him start the day right, like some nice stretching. So, it was his morning routine.

Ten hummed under his breath, as he held his leg behind his head for 30 seconds. He should go and get Yuta some B, because he put him to bed and didn’t wake him up.

Ten finished after 30 minutes, right with his tape, and got up to see if Yuta had risen from the guest room. He hadn’t, so Ten just switched on the TV for morning news and settled with a tall glass of water to watch.

They always watched the smaller, regional news. Because those covered the union operations. Of course, the union wasn’t called the “United Hunting Force Against Supernatural Attacks South Korea” on TV. The existence of vampires and werewolves was a pretty little secret the government liked to keep.

However, the union was called Police special forces Unit 4 on TV, because 4 was bad luck or something, and if you knew what to look for you could get your news easily.

There was nothing on the news today, and Ten happily turned the TV off when the program switched. 

The supernatural world had rules, too, unwritten law, so to speak. And they became stricter every year, because humans became better every year. Ten had been born in the 1670s in Thailand. Back then, murders usually stayed unsolved and news spread maybe into the next two towns. If it was huge, like the king dying, eventually the whole country knew, but slowly.

Times had sped up. Faking a passport to leave South Korea? Since the end of the fights in 1953 much too risky. If you were caught and actually entered the systems, but didn’t age, someone would notice after five or ten years.

So, Ten and Yuta had been stuck, met Kun and formed a Coven. The others were later additions, younger vampires they thought deserved a chance.

Ten wasted more time on YouTube, looking up dance videos, before Yuta eventually did rise from the dead. 

“Morning.” Ten chirped and Yuta muttered something in return.

“I’ve texted Taeil, he’s got some B to spare, I’ll get it from him after practice with the babies.” Ten mentioned and Yuta immediately looked a lot more awake.

“Really? Really? Oh, you’re the best, Tennie! I love you!” Yuta jumped on Ten and the smaller groaned.

“If you break my neck, there won’t be any B for you. You know I take 24 hours to regenerate.” Ten yelped.

“Yes, yes, old man.” Yuta chuckled, but didn’t back up, but press a wet kiss on Ten’s cheek.

 

Practice with the babies was Ten’s day job. The dance studio was led by Hyoyeon, who was member of an all-female vampire coven that had been the queens of Seoul for far longer than Ten had even been in South Korea. 

She had her connections to get past the laws. And she happily employed Ten, after they had met by chance.

It was nice, because while Ten was a stranger to money problems, it felt good to actually pay people instead of making them think he had already paid.

Ten hummed to himself, while he tried to get the stereo to work. There, one nice slap and the problem was solved. He nodded and started bouncing to the beat. He was always half an hour early to warm up before classes and go through what he wanted to do with them.

Today were two sets of students. The first one at five was tiny girls aged 4 to 6, which were his favourite, because they were absolutely adorable, though unable to do things far beyond a little uncoordinated wiggling around. 

The second was at six, and boys aged 15 to 18, who also were his favourite, because they quickly caught on, were passionate and just talented. Hyoyeon had only given the class to him, because the time slot was ideal for high schoolers and she had a girl class at the same time. They trained four days a week and the only downside was, that they could be… a bit mouthy at times. Teenagers and hormones. 

Ten didn’t really remember his own puberty, he wanted to see the person who remembered 350 years of living, but he was sure it had been terrible. At least, there hadn’t been the means for him to dye his hair red or something like that.

Ten was currently stretched over the barre (no one did ballet in here, but it was good for warming up), when the door opened. He turned to look under his leg, not expecting anyone yet, and saw Hyoyeon waltzing in, happily making small talk with two men, who had very familiar uniforms on. 

Dark blue with a white four embroidered in Hanja on the chest, lots of pockets to hide a lot of nasty stuff. United Hunting Force Against Supernatural Attacks South Korea. What unpleasant guests.

Ten put on a mask of nonchalance and friendliness, as he straightened and put his foot down.

Now, upright, he could see the two guys’ faces. One was definitely staring at him. Ten shot him a smile, and the other seemed to snap out of it, quickly looking away like nothing had happened. His hair was long and fell into his eyes. The undercut was sort of outdated, but it looked hot on him. 

Ten, unfortunately, didn’t have time to appreciate beautiful people who were mesmerised by his ass in leggings and hot pants. He had hunters to distract.

“Here we are, this is Ten, my best teacher. I’m sure he can confirm there was no one in this room when he came. We have good locks, hobos can’t just walk in. There’s children learning here, after all.” Hyoyeon sweetly explained. 

“Hello.” Ten chirped and stepped toward the hunters. It irked him, because he had exactly zero pleasant memories with hunters and tons of unpleasant ones, but he didn’t want to become Yuta 2.0, banned to the house for the next 30 years until the hunters who had his picture in mind retired.

“What exactly are you looking for?” he asked, looking at the two questioningly. The one who had stared at his ass was annoyingly tall to finish his good looks off. It was distracting. Ten focussed on the other one, who looked… young. Two young people on a team? That was rare. It was usually one experienced hunter and one still getting there.

If the union had sent two rookies, the situation wasn’t actually serious, Ten decided. The two smelled and sounded relaxed, but Ten knew never to trust that. Hunters were aware that wolves and vampires could tell when they were nervous. Controlling their heartbeat and faking relaxation was the first thing they had to master before being allowed to even think about putting on the uniform.

“Hi, I’m Mark and this is Johnny, we’re form the Seoul police department four. We’re just looking into a small case that happened close to here. There was a report of a homeless person, who has harmed civilians yesterday. Since we combed through the streets to no avail, we need to check if he has taken refuge inside a house. Did you see anyone, when you came? Some person who looked a bit battered, perhaps?”

Mark was very cute, in a way that Ten had the strong urge to pinch his cheeks and put him in his class to learn dancing, instead of having the boy searching the streets for super naturals at night, and possibly get himself killed in the process. 

Of course, no vampire nor werewolf walked around and randomly killed people, not even Hunters. That was definitely against the unwritten law and the moment someone noticed, you’d better be running for your life. Killing was a safe way to attract attention, not to mention it was barbaric.

However, if a Hunter identified you as a supernatural creature, they killed on sight, no second thoughts, nothing.

And those were the only situations in which you could use all you had to protect yourself, and many times, kill them. A young hunter, like this Mark, was an easy target. A hunter’s ability spiked around 25-30 years old, but the more experience they had, the harder they were to kill.

“No, absolutely not. Are you sure about that? I mean, it’s a good neighbourhood, people would notice and get worried. Someone would have called the police, right?” Ten shook his head in fake concern, checking with Hyoyeon, as if he was worried over “homeless people”. 

It was probably a vampire. Wolves didn’t usually stick to the city, especially rough ones, and were much less likely to attack humans. Not to mention the Hunters didn’t pay them as much attention. Wolves aged, were born, not made, and blended it easily. They didn’t need blood to survive, and were harder to identify, since they had a beating heart and regular human bodily functions. 

“Oh. Yeah, we thought so, too, but better be safe than sorry.” Mark explained and looked very disappointed. Seriously, how old was he? Were he a fledgling, Ten would have to check his papers to see if he was still a minor. Children weren’t meant for immortality. It never worked out. 

“If you do see something suspicious, definitely make sure to call the police. The person could be dangerous. We don’t know their mind-set, and since there was an attack last night… we want people to be safe.” The tall one, Johnny, said and smiled. Ten returned the gesture. 

He had such a well-shaped mouth, and his eyes curled up prettily. Not to mention how broad his shoulders were, promising strong muscle under the uniform.

Damn, why did he have to be a hunter? He was a solid twenty out of ten and absolutely Ten’s type.

“Of course!” Ten nodded eagerly. He wanted to call Johnny, definitely. But hunters were off limits. Even for someone like Ten, who might have been through a few periods of whoring around. Because hunters would notice Ten didn’t sweat, didn’t blush and his heart wouldn’t race. And then, they’d get all hunter on his ass, and that was not something Ten ever needed again in his life, even if dying from a heart attack was impossible.

Hunters were set in their opinions, unshakable, loyal to the union to the bone. That vampires and wolves just wanted to peacefully cohabitate was a concept they’d never understand or accept.

“Alright, we’ll leave you to it, then.” Johnny patted Mark’s shoulder, who nodded as well, and Hyoyeon led them back outside while Ten returned to stretching his legs. Johnny may or may not have glanced at him, when he closed the door, and Ten may or may not have had that intention when he had made sure that his ass was facing the door.

Just because he was off limits didn’t mean Ten didn’t like to tease a little. 

 

Hyoyeon returned to his studio a few minutes later. Her face was dark.

“Whoever the fucker was, that got the blue-jackets to come here, will regret losing his mind around here.” She hissed and her pupils flashed red for a second.

“We’ll keep our eyes open, too.” Ten promised weakly. And angry Hyoyeon was not someone to mess with. This was a personal insult directed at her, whether on purpose or not. And messing with the girls, when you lived in Seoul, or even in South Korea, was not going to go in your favour.

 

“No, I had no one unusual, or anyone telling me of a turning.” Taeil shrugged, when Ten asked him, later in the evening.

“Hardly anyone turns anymore these days. Too much of a hassle. Definitely not worth it.” Ten nodded.

“So, either an outsider, an accident, or a loner who went rogue?” Taeil asked, while bagging Ten’s blood.

“Yeah, one of those most likely.” Ten nodded. Taeil wasn’t one of them. He was just a human, who had been saved by a vampire when he was a child, and since believed that they weren’t evil blood suckers (Ten could confirm they weren’t, but the Union begged to differ). He wanted to find his saviour again, and to do so and to help innocent vampires on the way, he had started selling blood three years ago.

It was completely illegal, of course, and the blood was (mainly) not meant for vampire consumption, but it certainly made things easier for Ten and his coven. Maybe Ten would find the vampire Taeil spoke so highly of one day, and repay the human for his efforts in what you couldn’t buy with money, but the chances seemed slim.

“Hyoyeon wasn’t amused. If the girls catch the troublemaker first, they’ll turn him to dust before you can say the union’s whole name. Must have been someone without a clue if he hunted so close to the studio. That’s a no-go area.” Ten wrinkled his nose.

“Too bad. I’m sure they didn’t have a bad intention.” Taeil shook his head and Ten chuckled.

“You really are too kind hearted. You feel more compassion for vampires than I do. Weird human.” Ten poked his chest.

“Well, tell Yuta I say hi.” Taeil handed the bag (Lotte duty free) to Ten, who nodded.

“Out of the whole coven, Yuta was the one who hurts the least over having to stay home. I’m just scared he’ll return to starting to randomly speak in Japanese, using Jutsus, like he did when Naturo first started.” Ten groaned. Taeil just laughed, but he hadn’t known Yuta back then. It had been terrible! Even Jaehyun’s annoying ‘I lived in America for four years’-phase was easier on Ten’s nerves. Luckily, those time had eventually passed, before Ten had to cave some nice stakes to put through their hearts to end his suffering.

“If you hear from the union or really anything, tell me, okay?” Ten told Taeil, before actually leaving.

“Promise. Oh, and please tell Kun gently, you know he’s a sensitive soul.”

“Yeah, I will.”

 

Ten tried to be gentle. But as expected, Kun didn’t take the news too well.

“Do you think it’s a fledgling? Maybe they’re just confused. They might not have anyone to teach them the rules.”

Taeyong was on Jaehyun’s lap, like they disgustingly sweet couple they were, looking worried as well. 

“I told Taeil to keep an eye out, too. If we see something, we can take action, if not, someone else will take care of it, just don’t get in the way of the Union.” Ten said and leaned back, taking a sip of soda.

“This happens all the time. It’s nothing big, I’m sure.” Yuta nodded, stirring his violet smoothie. There wasn’t even blood in it, because they had fed yesterday, but the colour was still repulsive. It was definitely the fruits’ fault, Ten had always known he was right.

“Yuta’s right! Now, can we start? I’m ready to kick all your asses!” Lucas waved his controller and accidentally hit Kun’s forehead. Ten signed, as their youngest started fretting over their oldest. Hopefully, Lucas would learn with time that his arms were long, and not all people constantly anticipated being hit.

 

Yuta ended up kicking all their asses.

“It’s just because you have so much practice, now that you haven’t left Ten’s house for a month.” Jaehyun complained.

“Aw, don’t be jealous. I can teach you, but you know I’m not cheap!” Yuta blew a kiss over the sofa. 

 

“Do you really think we don’t need to worry?” Kun asked. “So close to the studio and uncaught… sounds like trouble. Like someone is provoking the girls, for some reason. Or trying to draw attention to them, because they knew the Union would be coming?” Kun asked in a soft voice. 

Sometime during the match, between the four youngest vampires becoming so competitive the elder just couldn’t keep up (honestly, Ten was past the point of being bothered to waste energy on mundane things like Mario Cart), it had been decided the losers had to do the dishes.

There weren’t a lot of them, so Ten hadn’t made a fuss, which was how he ended up in the kitchen next to Kun.

“I thought you were worried over it being a young one?” Ten asked, surprised.

Kun nodded slowly.

“At first, yes. But thinking about it, it makes not as much sense. How would a fledgling be able to hide so well? There’s still no news, just the article warning citizens to inform the police, if they see someone.”

“If it’s a young one, they might have fled into another district and that’s why they can’t be found.” Ten put in.

“It’s possible, too, yes. But it seems like so much of a coincidence.”

“Your theory makes sense, Kun, but you also tend to overanalyse things and worry a lot. I’m not saying it’s wrong, I’m just saying, it sounds unlikely. Who would want to go to war against the girls? They have kept Seoul a relatively safe place for decades. There’s not much to compare to, because there’s no information we can get, but South Korea is definitely difficult to live in. And for the circumstances we’re under, I think things are looking quite bright here.”

“You’re probably right. I worry too much.” Kun nodded.

“Come on, I’ll massage your shoulders.” Ten offered and the other perked up.

“I want a massage, too. Massage me, massage me!” Lucas barked. Ten rolled his eyes. 

“Where did you creep up from?” 

“I didn’t creep. Will you massage me? Please, please, please. Ten-Ge! Ten-Hyung! Ten-Seonbaenim!” Lucas tried to look adorable, but since he towered over Ten awkwardly, it didn’t quite work out.

“Yeah, whatever, get in line or something, I’ll do you after Kun.” Ten waved him off.

“Ohooo, you’ll do me? Nice!” Lucas hollered and rushed off to be immature with Yuta before Ten could slap him.

“Why is he liked that?” Ten asked with a long-suffering sign.

“Not sure. I think we made mistakes raising him.” Kun seriously shook his head. “I blame myself.”

“Of course, you do. I think he was already odd when we adopted him into the coven, though.” Ten smiled and pulled Kun out of the kitchen, seating him on the sofa so he was the right height for massaging. 

Ten happily started kneading Kun’s shoulder, which were as hard as stone, and the older started yelping in pain and tried to flee.

“Stay still, or it’ll hurt worse, we need to loosen you up, it’ll feel good!” Ten pushed Kun back onto the sofa, but used less force when he went back to massaging.

“That’s what he said.” Taeyong muttered. Ten signed, when the other members started barking in laughter, all but Kun, who stayed still and endured with little whimpers of pain.

“So, how was your week, Kun?” Ten asked over Lucas making moaning sounds. 

“Well – ouch – we had a delivery of lilies that were preeeeeea – pretty withered already, and I had to check back with the merchant, which was unpleasant. Luckily, they were under – ow- standing and we got an 80% discount.” Kun explained.

“And by convincing, you mean you intimidated them so much they were quivering and willing to give them to you for free.” Jaehyun repeated.

“Well, I didn’t mean to…” Kun muttered, before yelping, as Ten worked a knot in his shoulder. Kun was old, extremely old, and he was incredibly sweet and caring with his coven. But he had this aura and seriousness to him when he was strangers. Especially humans were easily intimidated by him, even when he was of small build and with a soft face.

It was something that came with time and the reason why even the boisterous Lucas held deep respect for Kun.

“Lucas and I went to that club in Gangnam two days ago, you know, EXO club?” Taeyong said and Jaehyun signed deeply, the memory still very fresh.

“Oh, the one where the wolves live?” Yuta asked, thirsty for gossip from the outside world.

“Yes, the rich, rich pack.” Lucas nodded and pretended to throw invisible dollar- bills.

“Wait, you two went out? Just you two?” Kun asked and Ten felt his efforts crumbling to dust, as the vampire tensed. Ten kneaded harder again and Kun screamed.

“Ten, we still need Kun. Yeah, EXO club is actually quite safe, because they are their own bouncers and always make up excuses to not let the hunters in, when they can come up with one.” Jaehyun explained.

“Why are you even going out without planning beforehand in the first place? The Union is monitoring the clubs so much these days.” Kun asked, voice a bit higher than normally. 

“We just went to dance, no funny business, promise.” Taeyong pouted.

“They were actually really well behaved, when I came.” Jaehyun confirmed.

“It’s still dangerous. I thought it went without saying that we’re not hitting the clubs until… well, for the next months or years, after that dude almost staked Yuta against the bar.” Kun patiently said.

“Oh.” Lucas and Taeyong threw each other guilty glances.

“We won’t do it again.” Taeyong quickly promised.

“But like Jaehyun said, there really were no blue jackets in there, the scary small ones were quite strict. What did you say were their names? I wanted to remember, because the one looked so hot…” Lucas glanced at Taeyong for help.

“Kyungsoo and Minseok.” 

“Lucas, you are not going to try and sleep with Junmyeon’s pack members, oh my god, they are off limits, Lucas, are you listening?” Kun had escaped Ten’s capable hands and was screaming at Lucas now.

Ten signed, when Yuta shoved into the spot to get massaged. 

“How is Lucas’ first reaction to seeing Kyungsoo wanting to fuck him, god, I was scared to death when I first met him, that glare.” Yuta muttered, Ten started massaging, but using as much force as possible, because it was Yuta.

Unfortunately, Yuta was used to the treatment, and didn’t even whince.

“His mind words in mysterious ways, I’m telling you.” Ten chuckled, while Lucas was still trying to understand, why the wolves of EXO were off limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> I thought of Cherry Bomb era hair for Johnny and for Ten, the hair he had when he did Hit The Stage, because I really like it on both of them.
> 
> If you noticed any mistakes, please leave a comment, I'm very happy over constructive critism, or any other sort of thought you have in mind. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ten happily rose at 9 the next morning. It was Saturday, so he only had the boys’ class today in the afternoon. His morning vibes were still chiming, his feet comfortably behind his head, when Yuta slammed open the door.

“Holy shit, oh god, Ten, what are you doing?” Yuta screamed and dropped his phone, that fell with a worrying shatter.

Yuta realised his mistake and dove to the ground with a cry. Ten unfolded himself, while Yuta inspected the crack across the screen.

“What’s up, Yuta? I still have three positions to do.” Ten asked, pausing his morning vibe tape. The peaceful atmosphere was ruined, anyway.

“That sounded dirty. Anyway, look!” Yuta flopped on the mat, next to Ten, and turned his phone. There was an article opened and Ten immediately snatched the device from his friend.

It had a picture, mostly pixeled out for blood and identity protection, but Ten knew where it was taken: It was where Irene’s coven lived.

Ten gasped and scanned over the article. They wrote that the victim was found at four in the morning by some human. The person was sprawled over the stairs of the apartment building, their throat ripped out brutally.

The murderer had not been caught, but the police was working on it yada, yada, yada. Ten wanted more information, but that was all the article gave.

A brutal murder like this, in the middle of Seoul was something Ten had not seen since 1953.

“Fuck.” He muttered and looked up at Yuta, who nodded.

“We need all the information we can find. Use my laptop, I’m calling the others, we need to talk about this before we take any other steps.” Ten ordered and ended his stretching routine early.

 

Fifteen minutes later, they were gathered in the living room. Lucas was in a soft pink pyjama and couldn’t keep still, worrying on his thumb.

“Alright: there’s been a murder and the body has been found in front of Irene’s house. There’s no information whether it was dragged there or killed there, but the former is more likely, since it’s a good neighbourhood, with a lot of lights.

“We don’t have any information if the victim was drained, but their throat was mauled with teeth, as we could see in the pictures. Other than that, the victim was unharmed, so a wolf attack is out of the question as those always come with more damage to the person, because a wolf doesn’t have hands.

“We’ll assume it was a vampire then, because the chances that a human would perform something like this and then happen to drop the body in front of Irene’s house are just too slim. A vampire, however, might know they live there. It wasn’t a newly turned one, or a rogue, because they’d cause much more damage on the body than this.”

Kun calmly counted down the obvious facts. Ten nodded and kept massaging Lucas’ hand to distract him.

Lucas had only been dead for seven years. That was nothing in eternal life. During that time, there had only been peace, not even a conflict with another coven or a pack. This was the first time he was faced with a problem, and such a big one at that. Ten worried over him.

Jaehyun and Taeyong seemed to be just a bit better off. They both were turned after the war had been put to a halt in Korea, but a longer time ago than Lucas, which meant they had seen more shit go down than their coven's baby.

“But why? This is bad news for all vampires, and for the wolves, too. Who would wanna harm themselves like this?” Lucas asked and Ten wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be just fine and he needn’t worry.

“It might be the same vampire who attacked a civilian close to Hyoyeon’s studio.” Jaehyun pointed out.

“There’s a connection, I’m sure of it. Irene and her coven are under special protection and favoured by Taeyeon’s.” Ten agreed.

“But don’t all the vampires in Seoul register with the girls? And don’t they know everyone?” Jaehyun wrinkled his forehead.

Ten nodded slowly and looked at Kun for help. That was the point that confused him, too.

“There’s a few hundred vampires in Seoul, which are all under their protection and law.” Ken confirmed.

“Maybe someone got jealous?” Yuta suggested.

“Or greedy for their power?” Taeyong chipped in.

Kun ruffled his hair with both his hands, groaning.

“There’s too many possibilities. We need more information, which we won’t get, to figure that out. However, I see us at risk of becoming the next dumping ground. We might not be as close as Irene’s coven, but Ten works for Hyoyeon and we've always had good relations with them. If this person knows where Irene lives and where Hyoyeon’s studio is, they probably know about the other vampires in the city, too. We need to be a step ahead and anticipate something happening around us, and what to do if the blue jackets turn up.”

Ten stiffened. He hadn’t thought of that yet. Lucas started almost vibrating in worry under him.

“Shit, why? What, if they turn up here?” Yuta’s eyes widened.

“Exactly. We need to be prepared. There’s no reason to worry that they’ll search us just because a body would be found here, but Yuta, you cannot be the one to open the door anymore, just in case. If you hide, they won’t have a clue you’re here, but if you come to the door and then leave, they’ll be suspicious.” Kun decided. The others nodded, including a clearly worried Yuta.

“It’s important to stay calm. Pretend to be shocked, worried, or clueless. Be as harmless and unremarkable as possible, and they won’t suspect you, and hopefully forget about you quickly.” Ten explained.

“Yes! Harmless and plain.” Lucas hollered and punched the air.

“I don’t think Lucas is the most reliable for that.” Jaehyun deadpanned.

“What? Why? Why me?”

“Yeah, better get Kun to handle them, if something were to happen.” Yuta nodded. Lucas looked around in betrayal.

“What? What? No, I can do it! My Korean got much better!” Lucas whined. Ten raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, I’m too loud. I’ll get Kun-Kun, should something happen.” Lucas agreed readily.

“And make sure to tell each other. We shouldn’t bunch in one place, but we need to be informed.” Kun added.

“I guess I’ll probably hear from Hyoyeon later today. Maybe they know more.” Ten said, thinking ahead. The others nodded and they started to relax a little, feeling a bit better. Maybe Ten could go back to stretching? He was still in pyjamas, like Lucas, though his were not as flashy.

“Until then, how about we all have some nice breakfast together?” Yuta suggested.

“Oh, can you make me a pretty smoothie?” Taeyong asked, doing his unintentional puppy eyes again. It was just his default state when he really wanted to have something, Ten had decided long ago.

“Of course, I can, Taeyonggie!” Yuta chirped and pinched Taeyong’s cheek. “I have Mangos. It’ll be super-duper tasty! Tennie, do you want one, too?” Yuta innocently blinked at Ten, who flipped him off.

“Do you have banana?” Jaehyun asked. God, why did all his coven members have to jump on Yuta’s weird smoothie train? For years, there had only been Sprite and Soju to drink for them and it had been fine. Perfectly fine! No fruits on the counter, in the fridge and in the cupboards.

 

Ten came half an hour extra early, hoping to find Hyoyeon and get some information from her and still get his own warmup done. He startled, when their usual front desk lady wasn’t there. She was an incredibly nice, old lady, who was unmarried, without children, and apparently somewhat in on the vampire-secret, but Ten had never dared to ask how much exactly she knew.

All he knew was that she had been friends with Hyoyeon since she was young herself, as the lady frequently mentioned.

Instead, he was levelled in a cold glare from another coven member, looking up from the pc and quickly scanning him up and down. Her hair and makeup were so perfect, it looked like photoshop in real life.

“Um, hello? Is Mrs. Han not in today?” Ten stuttered. He only really knew Hyoyeon. Of course, he had met Taeyeon before and seen all the other members, but the nine held this aura of power to them, slight mystery, too. Ten respected them, deeply, but he’d never even consider becoming friends with them. They seemed like a whole different level.

Of course, they were only vampires like him and his coven below that appearance, he knew from Hyoyeon, but looking into the cold, expressionless face of this lady, he felt like he faced a queen, or maybe a goddess, rather than someone who could be his equal. It was intimidating, to say the least.

“No. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul?“ she asked, not stumbling over the pronunciation.

“Ah, yes, that’s me.” Ten nodded and she pressed the buzzer and he quickly pushed through the glass door to enter the studio.

She turned away from the entrance hall you entered from the hallway, her cold expression fell and she smiled.

“I’m sure you can understand that we need to take safety precautions after what happened this week. I’m Jessica Jung, by the way, we haven’t met.” She said and rose from her chair, revealing a smart cut, peach dress and murderous high heels, that lifted her almost to Ten’s height.

Well, she had to be quite short without them, then, because Ten was aware his own height wasn’t very impressive for a man.

Ten bowed politely and she offered her hand to shake, which he also took.

“Yes, of course, I understand!” he nodded. “I hope you aren’t in trouble over it?” he softly asked.

“Oh no. A little mess like that wouldn’t cause us trouble.” Jessica laughed. “But if they think, they can just waltz around insulting us like that and get away with it, they’re wrong.”

The smile and soft laugh were replaced with an ice-cold glare again.

“Your coven leader is Qian Kun, isn’t he?” Jessica asked, her voice returning to the pleasant tone she had before. Ten nodded. This was a mask she was showing. And while she was approachable enough, he was not going to fall and feel too comfortable. Jessica was second in command. She was more than capable of crushing someone like Ten, or some Union Hunters.

“Great. Well, I’m sure you’re just as much on your guard, and unfortunately, that’s what I have to recommend you do, but if you do happen to notice any unusual activities, please make sure to inform us. You do have Hyoyeon’s number, I believe?” Ten nodded again.

“Wonderful. We cannot have someone trying to expose us and risk years of peaceful cohabitation by setting the blue jackets on us. All vampires and wolves in Seoul would be at risk.” Jessica reminded Ten, who suddenly felt like the issue was much more real than before. After the talk and the breakfast, the news of the morning seemed distant, not so bad.

Now, they felt much too threatening again.

“The wolves, too?” Ten asked carefully.

“Yes. The increased controls at nights, you might have noticed?” Ten nodded, because that seemed appropriate.

“It’s because they found and murdered a small pack that wasn’t careful enough in Itaewon. So, the blue jackets were already on alert for the wolves, but now, whoever asshole is walking through Seoul and riling us up, turned their attention back on us. We can hope that the Union is overwhelmed from having so much activity on both sides, but knowing them, they will just get even more aggressive, even less reasonable, because they feel the need to protect the city or whatever.” Jessica signed.

Ten knew what she was implying, and he couldn’t agree more. The hunters mostly were fuelled by their ideals and by scary stories that weren’t real. Their will to protect innocent people was admirable, but the “bad guys” they were hunting were made up.

Rogue vampires and werewolves were a thing, but they were rare, and the other covens and packs would take care of them at the same speed the human police would with a murderer. Vampires didn’t immediately think all humans were evil, just because some of them committed homicides.

Because it was just individuals, gotten off the right track, or tempted by false promises and ideas.

“So, if you notice anything, please tell us. Or just kill them off yourselves, that’s fine, too.” Jessica smiled, but it wasn’t a friendly smile, but that of a predator. Ten found himself nodding again, and she sat back down, facing the entrance.

Not only would she know when the wrong people came, but she would probably also make quick work of them, even in her tight peach dress, Ten thought, saubtering into the changing room.

He sent a quick text to Yuta and Kun, informing them that they should keep an eye out and he’d tell them the rest in the evening. This was more than enough information for him. A puzzle piece in the mess that this current situation was.

After a quick moment of thinking, he also sent Taeil a text, asking if he was safe.

 

“5, 6, 7, 8.” Ten counted in and his six dancing boys started moving exactly to his clapping. It was like watching his own children grow up (his own children, by the way, were Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Lucas, of course). It went well and Ten kept clapping, until Jaemin stumbled into Donghyuck and the formation crumbled.

As usual, there was yelling over who was at fault immediately. Ten had to pick up Donghyuck from the floor, after a rather brutal push.

“Boys, there’s no reason to flip over a small mistake. It can happen easily and we’ll just redo the part, okay?” Donghyuck grumbled something and Ten quickly looked him over for serious injury, while there was giggling in the background.

“Are you okay, Donghyuck?” Ten asked, looking at the boy now. He had grown, being a bit taller than himself now.

“Yes. Thank you.” Donghyuck nodded and beamed at Ten, who stepped back to the front.

“Okay, we’ll do it again, Jaemin, please remember to keep your line a bit steeper, so you don’t run into Donghyuck again, Chenle, pick up your feet, I noticed you tried to save energy there.” Ten smiled at the boys and took a breath to count them in again.

 

“I’m home, bitches.” Ten kicked his shoes to the side. Just as they hit the wall and flopped to the ground, he noticed all shoes were carefully put in pairs, lines up in straight lines. Not wanting to ruin Taeyong’s hard work, he bent down and put his own shoes down properly, too.

“Yo, Tennie! Look, we dyed hair!” Yuta hollered from somewhere inside the flat. That explained the chemical scent Ten had picked up.

He waddled to the bathroom, where someone had turned on a blow-dryer.

Taeyong sat on the chair, and Yuta worked his hands through his formerly ice-blonde hair, that was now a dark chocolate.

“Oh, you look so pretty, Taeyonggie!” Ten squeaked and immediately started running his fingers through the hair, too.

“We thought it was better for blending in.” Taeyong explained and Ten nodded, when he finally noticed Yuta’s hair. It was purple. Dark purple, but still, purple.

“And you? You didn’t use your brain, again, did you?” Ten deadpanned. The colour looked good on the Japanese, but it was goddamn purple!

“Oh, why, thank you, I know I look absolutely gorgeous, Ten, thank you!” Yuta did a hair flip, which was ridiculous without any hair to flip. “And to answer your question: it’s too late for me, and I’m not even leaving the flat, so, not harm done.” Yuta happily explained. Ten just nodded slowly.

“Whatever you say, purple-head.” Ten shrugged.

Yuta put away the blow-dryer and Taeyong turned to face Ten.

“What did you get from Hyoyeon?”

 

After that, nothing really happened. Ten somehow expected mass murder and gore when he woke up the next morning, but there was nothing. He didn’t hear from Hyoyeon, but she probably wouldn’t just go and text him if they killed off the troublemaker, either.

He’d find out tomorrow.

Ten spent the day researching music for his dance groups, and coming up with choreography, letting Lucas and Yuta judge and give input. It was fun.

He also tried to stretch with Yuta, who cried over hurting joints and muscles the whole time. Only Donghyuck was even less flexible than his coven-mate.

Taeil texted him that he was fine, and hadn’t heard anything but what was on the news, so that was a relief.

Ten looked up from his phone to find Yuta grinding the floor and grinning at him.

“What are you doing?” Ten asked with a sign.

“Look, look, I just found this. You can’t use it for your kiddies, but holy shit, they’re so fucking hot!” Yuta smirked and rolled his hips down once more.

Ten glanced at the screen, before asking

“Are you horny? Because if you think you’re subtle, you’re really not.”

Yuta pouted at that: “Yes, I was super subtle! And yes, I am. Do you wanna fuck?”

“You’re topping.”

“But I…”

“I suddenly don’t feel very horny anymore.”

“I’ll top, I’ll top.” Yuta cut him off.

 

Yuta would be a great friend with benefits. Lucas probably, too, but because Ten had been one of the vampires who taught him how to use his powers and how to adjust to vampire life, their relationship was much too close to that of student and teacher, or even child and parent, for Ten to have feelings like that for him.

The problem was just, that Yuta and Ten both had a strong preference for bottoming, so their hook-ups usually were a compromise.

Ten still felt greatly refreshed, when he stretched the next morning. His back was a bit tense, but overall, the upsides far out-weighted a bit of aching here and there.

Ten was ripped from his peaceful vibes only half way through, by his phone ringing, and he scrambled to get it. Yuta stirred on his bed, purple hair sticking all directions, when he looked up.

“Kun?” Ten breathed into the phone.

“ _Morning, Ten. I just got a call from Jungsu. Someone nailed a dead dog to their house over-night, throat ripped out, drained, the think it was a vampire. Blue jackets eventually figured that out, too. Since they’re registered and all, they’ll be official questioned and possibly searched. It’s a huge mess_.” Kun explained, sounding stressed.

Jungsu led a big pack. They were known for being very helpful and kind to all other species, be it human or supernatural, and friends with practically everybody, including Taeyeon’s coven.

“Shit! Who would want to fuck with them? Everyone loves them, rightfully so.” Ten clenched his hand into his bed sheets. Before, there had been logical motives why someone might revolt against the girls. But against Jungsu’s pack? There really was no reason. The wolves didn’t work on a queens-and-underlings basis, like the vampires. Every pack had their Alpha and the Alphas talked among each other, deciding on rules together, because a pack would only listen to their own Alpha.

 _“Unfortunately, I have no idea. Jungsu said they might have to leave town, if it gets out of hand. They can’t right now, when they in the centre of attention, but after this is through, they might. Other packs are apparently thinking about it, too_.” Kun went on.

“Makes sense.” Ten nodded. Wolves had a very strong bond and sense of survival. They’d just wait in a forest until things cooled down, if needed. Vampires were harder to kill and also, Ten would rather personally fight ten hunters than spend a single day in the woods without running water and electricity.

Wolves and vampires just had different thought processes and different instincts.

“ _Tell Yuta and just go on with life as usual, okay?_ ”

“Will do. Bye.”

Yuta looked at Ten in worry. He had definitely heard what Kun just said. Their ears were better than humans’ and phone calls loud enough to pick up when in the same room.

“This is bad.” Yuta mumbled.

“I really don’t know what’s going on anymore.” Ten agreed.

“To me, it seems like there’s someone just hating everyone, running wild in Seoul.” Yuta groaned and buried his face in Ten’s blanket. Ten decided to try and finish stretching and turned the calm morning vibes back on.

“Fucking hell.” Ten snorted and leaned back, so his head rested on his back.

 

Of course, Jessica was on the front desk again when Ten came, looking icy as two days ago, but in mint green today.

“Good afternoon.” She greeted and buzzed him in.

Hyoyeon was behind the desk, too, since today was Monday and no students would be here earlier than school out.

“Oh, Ten! I was a bit worried you might not come.” She laughed.

“Why?” Ten asked, fumbling with his bag.

“You heard from Jungsu?”

“I have. Sounds pretty bad.” Ten nodded. Hyoyeon’s eyes darkened.

“It is. Blue jackets are running wild. We have all our eyes on the streets, but whoever it is, knows and is not an amateur. They might have planned for this, god knows how long. We thought it was a problem they had with us, but it seems like they just hate all supernaturals.” She snorted. “Traitor.”

“They’re risking getting themselves caught. It sounds pretty dumb to me.” Ten shook his head.

“It is. But they might be on a suicide mission for a higher reason. There was that guy in Italy in the 11th century, who set himself on fire in front of a church. That was a mess.” Jessica rolled her eyes.

“If you’re targeted, tell me.” Hyoyeon fixed him in a glare.

“Yes, I will.” Ten nodded quickly.

“Good. Have fun with your classes. Oh, you remember that blue jacket from a few days ago? The tiny one? He’s apparently friends with one of your dancing boys and will join the training today. I tried to figure out if they suspect something, but apparently, it’s genuine curiosity and not some spying gig.”

Ten’s eyebrows rose on his forehead.

He knew who Hyoyeon was talking about, Mark, the one who was disappointed over not immediately finding their suspect. The baby-hunter.

 

Mark politely introduced himself again and proceeded to stick to the background.

Ten was busy enough as it was to forget about how the boy was a hunter. Donghyuck fell a total of three times and Ten seriously worried the boy actually hurt himself every time, but he just smiled gratefully every time Ten helped him up.

Jisung seemed to have watched the same videos as Ten, which was only mildly concerning, and wanted to try the Lemon Challenge.

Chenle wanted to try a different boy group dance, and Donghyuck pleaded for girl group dances, so half the time was wasted on discussions. Overall, nothing too surprising, but also not very productive.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Ten asked, when Mark passed him after they had wrapped up. Donghyuck immediately stopped, too, and turned in interest.

“Oh, yes, it was fun.” Mark nodded.

“Your dancing is actually quite good. If you wanted to join, I’m sure you’d catch up to them in a few weeks.” Ten suggested.

Mark scratched his neck, smiling sheepishly.

“I don’t have much free time, today was a special occasion. But it was really fun!” Ten smiled. Of course, Mark wouldn’t have a lot of free time next to hunting. Thinking about it, it rather surprised him that he had the time to come today, when all hell was breaking lose.

“That’s completely fine, I wouldn’t be upset, even if you didn’t like it.” Ten laughed.

“No, I really liked it!” Mark insisted, he was cute, flailing around.

“Alright. See you in two days, Donghyuck.” Ten told his actual student, who nodded eagerly, before the two left. Ten watched the door for a moment.

Hyoyeon had said, Mark wasn’t here for spying. And he was not going to question her judgments. But somehow, he still felt… observed. Donghyuck trying to get his attention was nothing new, but Mark had blended in too well.

 

Ten stopped by Taeil’s on his way home, because he felt a bit worried over the human.

“You know they might be getting their blood from you.” Ten asked, because Taeil seemed a bit too relaxed.

“I don’t think they’d need extra blood, if they hunt whole people every other day.” Taeil shook his head.

“True.” Ten muttered “But that’s suggesting they drink that blood. Because every other day, in such masses, is actually a bit too much blood, if you ask me.”

“Maybe not. But all my customers belong to covens and are under the girls’ protection. So, even if the rebelling vampire is from them, they try and blend in.”

Ten leaned back and set his green tea down.

“It’s just so frustrating!”

“I understand, Ten. I really wish I could be more helpful.” Taeil sadly replied.

“You’re already doing plenty, Taeil. I’ll go now. Stay safe.”

“Don’t worry. I feel quite well liked by the vampire community.” Taeil laughed. It was probably true. And apparently, the person was in war against super naturals, for humans, so hating Taeil wouldn’t make sense.

Only, if they hated seeing him supporting vampires. Ten shook his head. He was worrying himself into a Kun-State, this wasn’t good.

 

Ten jerked awake, because there was a crash against the balcony door.

All his senses were on emergency alert immediately. Being woken like that, it was a natural reaction, but now, that there was a very real threat outside, he didn’t even hesitate for a second, jumping off his bed and rushing to the living room. He heard Yuta open the guest room only a moment later, but Ten was first, ripping open the door and immediately pinning down the struggling figure out there.

“What are you doing here?” Ten snarled at the person, before he recognised the face “Sicheng?”

“Ten!” Sicheng beamed, obviously unbothered by the hand around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you waltzing around Seoul, trying to reveal super naturals?” Ten asked, eyes wide.

He had met Sicheng some 150 years ago, in China. At first, he had thought the other was a newly turned, because he behaved very naïve and sweetly. However, it turned out that Sicheng was ancient and the innocence was just his personality. 

Ten had a hard time understanding how Sicheng, out of everyone, would be in Seoul, in the first place, and then run around putting bodies on front steps and kill dogs. 

It was very out of character.

“What?” Sicheng gasped.

“There’s someone who has first attacked someone close to a vampire’s dancing studio, sending hunters to search for them there, then put a body on the doorstep of a house where a coven lived and the nailed a drained dog to the house of a werewolf pack.” Ten quickly counted down.

Sicheng paled and looked at Ten with wide eyes. If Ten didn’t know this person so well, he would still accuse him of faking, but Sicheng started mouthing the word dog in Chinese and looked ready to cry.

“Why would they do that to a dog?” Sicheng asked with a small voice.

“Well, to get attention from the hunters, and… yeah, it probably wasn’t you, why are you even here? I had no idea you were in Seoul?” Ten asked, patting Sicheng’s arm.

“Oh, I was just here, because I felt like listening to some music, I live in such a nice village, just 100 km from here, it’s really pretty, anyway, I came here, but by the time I arrived, it was so late and dark and there’s really a lot of suspicious people outside, like in blue uniforms with white a sì on it, who don’t seem so nice. And then I picked up your scent and decided to see, if I was right, but it seems I was. It’s so nice to see you again Chitti!” Sicheng beamed.

Ten looked over his shoulder at Yuta, who was in the door, looking lost.

“Oh, who’s that?” Sicheng peeked over his shoulder.

“That’s Yuta, he’s my coven-mate. Yuta, this is Sicheng, he’s like almost 2000 years old, and I had no idea he wasn’t in China right now.” Ten gestured between the vampires weakly.

Sicheng bowed his head politely and Yuta bowed back, seeming a bit star struck.

“How about we go inside, shall we?” Ten suggested.

“Wait, how do we know he’s harmless?” Yuta asked, rightfully suspicious.

“I’ll vouch for him. Definitely.” Ten looked at Sicheng and was sure he was right with trusting his old friend.

Yuta reluctantly moved and let them inside.

Ten called Kun, who happened to know who Ten was talking about, when he mentioned a Dong Sicheng, and offered some blood. Sicheng happily accepted and they settled on the sofa, Yuta on the other side, still vary of the new vampire.

Ten didn’t blame him. But Kun knowing Sicheng, too, and being surprised over him showing up, but agreeing he probably wasn’t the culprit had supported him in his decision to not assume anything of Sicheng.

Sicheng sipped the blood with a straw and looked around the room curiously.

“Since when have you been in Korea?” Ten finally asked.

“Not sure, you know how I sometimes lose track of time? But humans are so strict these days, so I just stick to rural villages. Apparently, there’s some conflict with North Korea, so I couldn’t just walk home. Did you know about that?” Sicheng asked and pouted.

Ten blinked and heard Yuta clear his throat.

“Um, yeah, we know. It’s sort of a big deal. Don’t you watch the news?” Ten asked carefully.

“Watch? Oh, on that box thing? We have some of those in my village, but I’m sort of scared of them. Anyway, Korea started using these confusing new letters and since, I can’t read the newspapers anymore.” Sicheng signed deeply and Ten exchanged a glance with Yuta.

Was he talking about Hangul? When had those not been used in Korea? 1400?

Sicheng definitely had lost track of time, very, very much so.

The Chinese unhappily sipped more blood, before his mood took a 180 turn.

“So, how are you holding up, Chitti?” Sicheng beamed at Ten.

 

They ended up spending the whole night explaining the modern world to a very confused Sicheng, using Chinese, Lucas’ and Yuta’s smart phones, the TV, the computer and a sheet on which Kun explained Hangul.

By the time the sun rose, Ten felt ready to go to sleep again, but he decided against it, and asked Sicheng to join his morning stretching round instead, which the other happily did. Yuta watched, because apparently, he had hoped to find someone to join his club of stiff people, but the moment Sicheng comfortable pulled his leg to his ear, while telling Ten about this great farmer family he lived with, he left with a sign.

 

“Are you sure, you want to stay here?” Ten asked, once more. Sicheng had always been a free spirit, when he had known him. So, his decision to stay at Ten’s house was surprising. But Sicheng had said, going on outside in Seoul was a bit much and he needed time to comprehend all the things he had learnt tonight and decide what to do next.

Getting caught up with times could have an effect like whiplash, Ten knew. It was why he tried so hard to not get lost in the endless passing of days and nights.

“If you will let me stay, I’d really prefer it.” Sicheng said looking adorable and hopeful.

“Well, I’m fine with it, and Yuta’s freeloading, so he doesn’t get a say, anyway.” Not to mention how Yuta was making cow eyes at the pretty vampire, ever since he had gotten convinced he wasn’t a threat.

“You need to tell Hyoyeon, though. Or we’ll get into hell’s kitchen.” Jaehyun frowned.

Ten wrinkled his nose. His coven had been relatively easily convinced, because Sicheng was Sicheng and easily charmed everyone just by being there. The girls, however, would probably not be so easily swayed. 

On the other side, if they found out Sicheng was with Ten and his coven and he didn’t tell them, he would have to suffer dire consequences. If Sicheng was really innocent, they’d leave them alone, and everyone would be happy. If he wasn’t, it was no good for Ten, if he let him stay here.

“You’re right. Sicheng, we need to tell Taeyeon’s coven, they’re the peacekeepers, they need to know.” Ten announced.

Sicheng nodded, obviously unbothered.

 

Jessica was a familiar face already, even when it had only been three days. She was in dark blue today and buzzed Ten in without a smile. 

Ten tried to not feel scared to death, as he passed inside and felt like the air was colder around Jessica. He’d probably just try and find Hyoyeon to tell her. But inside, he immediately knew where her terrible mood was coming from: blue jackets.

They were talking with Hyoyeon, who was smiling sweetly, but Ten was not fooled.

“Why are they here?” he whispered, low enough for human ears to miss, loud enough for Jessica to pick up.

“Union got an anonymous letter last night, telling them to check the studio, because ‘they might find something interesting’, which is absolutely stupid. They’ve been here for two hours already and nothing, of course, and now they’re just blabbing with Hyo. They want to check you, too.” 

Ten didn’t let on that he heard and continued as usual, walking past and greeting quickly, before wanting to head straight to his changing room. 

However, Hyoyeon waved him over and Ten immediately complied. 

“You remember Ten?” Hyoyeon chirped and Ten blinked at tall-and-handsome-stared-at-his-ass and his partner, who looked as threatening as a bunny. Two youngsters, again? Ten started to wonder, if the union was just really not caring, had bigger problems, or tried a new strategy.

Some random letter, sending them to a dance studio, didn’t sound like a very serious threat, though.

Tall-and-handsome remembered Ten, if the smile was anything to go by. Yes, Ten was aware he was a blessing to the eye.

“Ah, yes, of course.” Johnny said.

“We were waiting for you. Will you please answer a few of our questions, Chittap…pho…” bunny asked, squinting at his note-pad.

“Just Ten is fine.” Ten offered, but bunny still struggled through his whole name. Ten successfully supressed a twitching eye. The bunny hunter was probably the type to get offended at that.

“Yes, of course, I can.” Ten nodded. Bunny glanced at Hyoyeon, who was still next to them.

“Great, thank you.” Bunny held out his hand and Ten shook it, even though he didn’t quit understand the reason why. Didn’t you usually shake hands after greetings, or introductions?

But then, Bunny took a note on his pad, and Ten knew: he had checked his body temperature. If you didn’t feed for too long, about over a week, you started running lower on blood and your body temperature sunk, among other, nasty side effects.

Ten was well fed, though, and his hands felt reasonably warm to him. So that wouldn’t give the hunters a hint, which was good.

“Can we talk somewhere private?” he asked. He still hadn’t introduced himself, so Ten decided to stick with bunny, hoping he wouldn’t accidentally call him that.

“How about your room, Ten?” Hyoyeon suggested and stepped aside.

Ten led the two there, making sure to put energy in every step, so he ass would move better. Johnny was behind him, after all. If he was distracted, he’d be let off easier. And Ten still needed to tell Hyoyeon about Sicheng and stretch.

Bunny closed the door, and Johnny looked around.

“So, how can I help you?” Ten asked.

“Well, we’re here, because someone hinted that there was something worrisome to find here. So far, there was nothing to confirm that, however, we cannot let a tip like this go, when we still have an unsolved murder case, I’m sure you understand, Mr. Lee…. Cha-i…caporn…kul.” Bunny squinted at his notebook again. Ten wished he’d just go with Ten.

“Yes, or course. What do you need to know?” Ten tried to stay patient.

“Well, have you noticed your boss, Ms. Kim, behave differently during the last week? Did she leave early, or seem agitated?” Bunny asked, pen at the ready.

“No.” Ten shook his head.

“Nothing at all?” Bunny seemed to expect a longer answer.

“Um… no.” Ten repeated. 

“Alright, um… how long have you been working for Mrs. Kim?” Bunny asked. He had probably asked Hyoyeon before.

“I think…. 20 months?” Ten honestly wasn’t sure.

“And in that time, have you ever noticed something out of the ordinary? Like… a silver allergy?” Ten almost snorted in laughter. Was he serious right now? Why didn’t he ask for garlic right away? Or falling to ashes when stepping outside?

Wait, or maybe, the hunters actually believed that? That could be helpful, because Vampires really only had a few weaknesses which were: ripping their head off, ripping their heart out and a wooden stake through the heart. 

“Um, no? But, like, she’s my boss, so I wouldn’t know very well?” Ten scratched his head.

“Dongyoung, your questions are a bit… much.” Johnny whispered at his partner, who grumbled. 

“Only one last question, may I have a look at your drink?” Bunny, aka Dongyoung, flipped his notepad shut and looked at him expectantly. Ten knew exactly what he was going for. But honestly, feeding every other day, or maybe even less, was enough. No vampire would be dumb enough to waltz through Seoul with blood in their bag for a nice little refreshment.

Didn’t they know how quickly blood went bad?

And how often did they think they had to feed? But if this was throwing them off, Ten was not going to be ungrateful and make fun of it in his head.

“My… drink?” Ten still tried to seem confused. A human would be confused. Bunny definitely perked up and Johnny stopped checking Ten out, seeming to think he was subtle (he wasn’t, but Ten was not going to call him out, he liked getting attention).

“Oh, yeah, well, just for us to check.” Dongyoung waved his arm. Ten went to his bag and pulled out his bottle.

“I always bring cold tea, because I don’t like plain water that well, but I want something cold to drink, when I work out.” Ten explained and shook the bottle. He had definitely baited the two, from how disappointed they looked. Joy was in the small things sometimes.

Dongyoung stared at the green liquid and Ten could see the motivation leaving the hunter.

“Thank you, Ten, that was really helpful.” Johnny said, even though the all knew this wasn’t helpful at all.

“I’m glad to be of help?” Ten laughed awkwardly, as he led them back to the front. Jessica gave them a cold once over and Hyoyeon was nowhere to be seen. 

“Do you need anything else?” Ten felt the need to take care of the hunters, because it was clear they were intimidated by Jessica – and who could blame them?

“Actually, we’re all set. Remember, if there’s anything worrisome, the police are here to help.” Johnny smiled brightly.

“I will keep that in mind.” Ten assured and Jessica saw them out. 

Ten checked the time. He was late. Luckily, there was only small classes today, no dancing boys, so he didn’t need to go over choreography. 

“Where’s Hyoyeon?” Ten asked carefully, Jessica’s mood still seemed to be below 0 degrees.

“Called Taeyeon.” Jessica signed. Needless to say, their nerves were thin right now.

“Right, so, a friend of mine came over and is staying over. He kind of lost track of time and stayed on the country side. We got him caught up, but he’s still a bit overwhelmed.” Ten rattled down.

“Oh. Vampire?” Jessica raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Um, yes.” Jessica glanced at her computer.

“You probably understand we can’t just have someone waltz in here right now. Is he staying with you?” she signed.

“Yes, sure, you can come by and talk to him, or I can bring him.” Ten quickly offered. At least her mood didn’t seem to get any worse.

She hummed and opened an email tab.

“I’ll write a mail to the girls and we’ll decide. We might drop by later, or tomorrow.” Jessica told him, without even looking back. “Ten, we do trust you, Hyo thinks highly of you and your coven, okay? It’s just, this situation right now, it’s getting out of hand.” 

She turned and looked at him again.

“Yes, I understand, it’s really no problem. He knows you probably want to talk to him.” 

“Good. I’m glad you told us immediately.” Jessica smiled. 

Of course, he had. But it wasn’t like there was a choice. 

 

Ten returned to Sicheng and Yuta glued to the TV, playing PlayStation like mad men. Yuta didn’t even acknowledge his return, while Sicheng gave a small wave with the controller. 

At least, he was getting comfortable with modern technology. 

Lucas came from the kitchen, wearing sloppy oversized clothing and looking very relaxed. 

“Oh, Ten, you’re home!” he called, like he had only just noticed, and beamed. Wasn’t he just adorable? 

“Yeah. We had blue jackets at work. And Jessica said their coven will decide on what to do and possibly show up, or have us come over.” Ten recalled the events. 

Yuta’s attention seemed to finally be drawn from the game, and he hit pause, making Sicheng whine.

“Blue jackets?” he asked, turning.

“That’s the Hunters, right?” Sicheng asked, still pouting at the TV.

“Yes, that’s the hunter union. They got some anonymous letter, telling them they’d find something interesting at Hyoyeon’s studio. Whatever that’s supposed to mean. They send two babies, again, so I don’t think they took it very seriously themselves.” Ten settled on the sofa’s armrest. 

“Huh? That’s just dumb? Who writes a letter?” Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Whatever, I think we need to worry a bit, not too much, when the troublemaker is already sending them letters to send them to the studio, he might send more details.” Ten signed and slowly started slipping off the armrest, into Yuta.

“Yeah, like a home address.” The Japanese frowned. 

“I still don’t understand, why someone would hurt their own like that.” Sicheng pouted. 

“I don’t think anyone does. Jessica was pissed.” Ten signed and looked at the ceiling. 

“Are you telling Kun-Kun? Or should I?” Lucas asked.

“You tell him, I don’t think he’ll take it very well.” Ten decided. “At least, the hot one was with them again.”

Yuta’s attention was suddenly undivided on Ten.

“The one you told us about, who ogled your ass?”

Sicheng perked up, too. “Is there someone you fancy?”

“Well, I think he’s handsome, but I won’t peruse it, because he’s a hunter. However, I like the attention.” Ten grinned and Yuta rolled his eyes.

“Of course you do, attention whore.” Yuta pinched his leg and Ten yelped.

“Hey! Do you want news? Because like this, I won’t tell you more!” the crossed his arms and Yuta immediately snuggled into him as an apology. 

“Yes, I want details of Mr. hot-and-tall, please.”

 

The doorbell rung at 11 the next day. Ten was making tea and Sicheng still busy staring at the electric kettle. Ten froze for a moment. It was possible it was hunters. He carefully checked the video from outside. But to his relief, it was two young women who looked familiar enough: Tiffany and Sooyoung, from Taeyeon’s coven.

Ten slid the death bold aside and let them inside, feeling a bit weird. You didn’t normally have the unofficial queens of Seoul at your humble home. At least, he was no longer in his pyjamas. 

“Hi Ten, thank you for having us. I’m Tiffany and this is Sooyoung. Taeyeon send us, because she said you have a guest we should check over?” Tiffany had a bright smile and talked freely. 

“Yes. This way, please.” Ten went ahead. Sooyoung was taller than him and looked a bit bored. Out of the two, he knew she was younger, but she was more intimidating right now.

“I’m sure you understand this is nothing personal.” Tiffany assured him, like Jessica already had.

“Yes, of course.” Ten arrived in the kitchen, where Sicheng perked up from flipping the switch on the kettle.

“This is Dong Sicheng, I met him in China, Suzhou, about 150 years ago and became friends with him. He appeared on my balcony last night and it turned out, he had been living in Korea in the country side for the last 80 years or so, and lost track of time, so we caught him up, but he’s got a bit of… whiplash.” 

Tiffany nodded and smiled at Sicheng.

“It’s nice to meet you, my name is Tiffany. My coven makes sure vampires and werewolves can live safely in Seoul, since there’s nowhere to go for us super-naturals since the borders were closed. I have a few questions to ask you.”

Sicheng bowed politely.

They settled in the living room, somewhat uncomfortably. Sicheng seemed the least bothered, and looked at the two guests expectantly. They started going through questions where he had lived until now, why he had come to Seoul and how he had come to South Korea in the first place. 

It all went well enough and the answers matched what Sicheng had told them last night, so Ten was sure they were happy with the answers, until Tiffany asked:

“Would you confirm that under bewitchment?” Tiffany smiled pleasantly. Ten sucking in a sharp breath.

Bewitchment was like a hypnotic state, which gave another vampire control over your mind. It was a hunting technique, and good to wipe memories, or replace them. It helped with getting flats, buying things and not leaving a trace after feeding, if people thought what you wanted them to. 

Doing it on other vampires, however, wasn’t that simple.

While a human would hardly even notice the vampire slipping into their head and even a newly turned could do it, getting into a vampire’s mind needed the power of several centuries. Ten could do it, but even Yuta was too young.

Not to mention, the force you needed to use to get behind the barriers was draining, and someone entering your head hurt like a bitch. Once inside, you were at mercy of the vampire controlling you, without any escape. 

You needed a lot of trust, to allow another vampire control over your thoughts. 

“Yeah, sure. But, um, do you have someone old enough?” Sicheng cocked his head. Ten internally signed, because of course, sweet Sicheng would just say yes, because he never suspected ill intentions anywhere.

“Well, I’m one of the older members of our coven, I passed 1000 years already, so I think I’m more than capable.” Tiffany chuckled. Ten wrinkled his nose. He actually didn’t know the coven members ages. He struggled enough trying to remember his own and the other coven members’, let alone outsiders. 

“You can try, of course.” Sicheng smiled at Tiffany, who seemed unbothered and fixed him in a stared. Her irises turned blood red and stayed that way for a few seconds, before she furrowed her brows and blinked. When she opened them again, they were dark brown again.

Sicheng was still sitting still with a serene smile.

“Well, it would seem you’re actually older than me.” Tiffany’s smile no longer reached her eyes. Ten tensed. This was not what he had expected. He thought the last part was just routine. Was she troubled with the age? Why?

“I’m sorry, I really would have been fine.” Sicheng apologised.

“Well, seems like we won’t get a confirmation.” Sooyoung seemed even sourer than Tiffany. Ten glanced between the two vampires, his mind racing.

Perhaps, they were suspecting an older vampire coming for their power?

In that case, Sicheng was the perfect fit.

“For now, we don’t mind you staying, however, we need you to respect the rules in this city. We don’t have many places to go and there’s a lot of hunters. It’s dangerous enough as it is, living in Seoul. If there’s people trying to risk the peace, we will not have mercy.” Ten knew a threat when he heard one.

“No problem. I’m sure Chitti and the others inform me well.” Sicheng assured, obvious missing the underlying threat. Sooyoung seemed a bit thrown off, but didn’t repeat herself.

Ten was still very sure they didn’t trust Sicheng. But for now, they’d just have to take their half-assed approval.

 

“Wow, this is so fancy.” Sicheng beamed at Yuta’s dumb smoothie maker from hell, that was currently blending loudly.

“Right?” Yuta was over the moon to have found someone else to join his and Taeyong’s smoothie-fan club. Or, well, probably Yuta was over the moon for anything Sicheng did at this point. And it had only been two days.

Sicheng eyed the yellow smoothie Yuta poured in two glasses with big eyes and carefully sipped on it. 

“It’s good.” He nodded.

“Now, we can add blood and tadaaa – no longer nasty, pure blood, that tastes like iron.” Yuta cheered and flung open Ten’s fridge. 

“What type do you prefer, Sicheng?” Yuta chirped. If it weren’t so pathetic, Ten would be in stitches over his friend trying so hard to get Sicheng’s attention.

“Um… AB. Did you hunt for this, Chitti? Because Yuta cannot leave?” Sicheng inspected the packs.

“No, I get them from a human, he’s really nice and caring, he sells this stuff. Much less risky, especially these days.”

Sicheng perked up.

“A human, oh really? And he doesn’t hate us?” Sicheng asked curiously. Vampires usually didn’t reveal themselves in the first place, but when even Sicheng, with his thousand years of experience, was surprised by a non-hostile human, that spoke volumes of how poor their image was.

“No, he was rescued from being run over by a taxi by a vampire, when he was in Middle School. And he has a very big heart.”

“Oh, I rescued a child from a taxi, a few… weeks? Not sure, some time ago. When I went to watch the Opera. Taxi drivers are really careless, I think.” Ten rose his eyebrows and Yuta stopped trying to blend the blood with the… whatever it was, it definitely didn’t want to be mixed with blood.

“Oh, do you think it might be the same kid?” Sicheng asked excitedly. 

“I mean…. What are the chances?” Ten shrugged.

“Yeah, you should totally go and meet Taeil!” Yuta nodded, and Sicheng cocked his head.

“So, where does the human get the blood from, then?” 

“He works at a hospital. He basically buys it from them, and then sells it to us. I don’t know how exactly he convinced them he needed it, either. But it’s legit.” Ten shrugged. Taeil’s own blood was among it, too, because he donated, but Ten never knew which exactly was his.

“Not bad.” Sicheng nodded appreciatively.

Yuta was done stirring the smoothie and handed one to Sicheng, before starting his own. Ten’s eyebrows rose on his forehead, when he watched his friend carelessly, volunteeringly, sip AB blood. He didn’t miss the twitch to Yuta’s mouth, but no complaints were uttered. 

He was definitely whipped for Sicheng.

 

“Tenni! Chitti! Wake up!” Ten grumbled and tried to get away from whoever was ruining his beauty sleep. Not that he needed sleep to be beautiful.

“Chittaphon!” Someone yelled right into his ear. Ten finally opened his eyes. His room was still mostly dark, speaking of the early hour. Sicheng stood next to his bed, obviously having been the one to wake him.

“What’s wrong?” Ten croaked.

“There was another murder.” Sicheng said and Ten was suddenly very awake. 

“What? Where? How do you know?”

“It was on TV. I don’t have to sleep for very long, so I wanted the news channel to learn more about how the world works. It’s breaking news, not even five minutes old.”

Ten untangled himself from his blankets and send Sicheng to wake up Yuta, while powering up his computer and settling in front of the TV.

A quick search led him to the news and he blinked at yet another blurred picture, that let him guess there was a body and blood. Ten groaned.

Yuta and Sicheng came stumbling to the living room and wordlessly sat down next to him. 

Ten scrolled through the article to find out where the body had been found, when the background wasn’t familiar immediately. 

“Isn’t that Soojung’s house?” Yuta suddenly chipped in. Ten stared at the picture.

“Fuck. You’re right.” He muttered, now recognising it.

“Is she another vampire?” Sicheng inquired.

“Yes, she is. She’s the great, great granddaughter of Jessica, who is part of Taeyeon’s coven. Wow. This is even more personal than Irene’s coven last time.” Ten muttered.

“I’m calling Kun and Jaehyun.” Yuta announced.

 

Jessica, unsurprisingly, wasn’t at the front desk, when Ten and Taeyong arrived. On Fridays, Taeyong sometimes tagged along and Ten came two hours early to dance by himself. 

Instead, there was a tanned woman with luxurious black hair. Kwon Yuri.

“Ten?” she asked “And Taeyong?”

She didn’t seem to expect and answer, as she buzzed them in right away. Hyoyeon sat on the counter.

“Ten.” She said, face cold. Ten wasn’t sure if he had done anything wrong, but he suddenly felt like he had.

“Did you notice anything about your guest – Dong Sicheng – tonight? Like him leaving?” she asked and Ten realised what this was about. They, indeed, were suspecting Sicheng.

“He woke me up, when he saw the news.” Ten explained.

“But you were asleep before that, so you don’t know what he was up to?” Hyoyeon pointed out and Ten had to nod.

“But the news were only five minutes or so old and he seemed very concerned.” Ten tried. Hyoyeon shrugged.

“The body was probably not found immediately. Jessica will be at your house at some point later and question him. If he seems suspicious, we’ll take him in. Sorry, Ten. I know you’re a good guy and probably don’t have anything to do with this, but it was Soojung. We’re past the point of letting anyone off gently.”

“Yes, I understand.” Ten muttered, defeated. Taeyong gently rubbed his back, as they walked to the changing room.

“I’m sure they won’t find anything, if it wasn’t him. And I believe Sicheng. He’s too nice to do something like that.” Taeyong assured him.

“But what…” Ten started, but stopped himself. It was not a good idea to utter any doubt he had in the girls, when he was right in their territory. 

Taeyong understood his implication even without words. What, if they still took him, just because he had shown up at a bad time?

 

Taeyong left, when the girls for the tiny-lesson came. Ten was distracted enough to no longer worry about Sicheng, but when he checked his phone between lessons and found a text from Kun, that Sicheng had been questioned and not taken, but found innocent for now, he was enormously relieved. 

“Alright, gentlemen, we’re doing a new choreography today!” Ten clapped his hands, and the six boys stood at attention.

“Ten, did something good happen?” Donghyuck raised his hand.

“Are you dating, perhaps?” Renjun cut in, making Donghyuck frown. 

“Did your girlfriend text you?” Jisung added and Ten watched in slight confusion, how the boys seemed to have the time of their lives on Donghyuck’s expenses for reasons unknown.

“Um, no, I’m not dating, and I lean more towards men, anyway.” Ten answered. It wasn’t a secret that he was gay. The boys were old enough to understand the concept.

“Really?” Chenle seemed unsurprised. Really, Ten didn’t feel like he acted very straight, so people usually weren’t very surprised when he told them. It was nice to see the boys being mature enough to not be, either.

“Yes, but this isn’t why you’re here. Stand in lines, I’m starting with the first moves.” Ten ordered and the boys finally complied.

Ten started walking them through the first verse of the song chosen last time, but it seemed like only half of them were concentrating, while Jaemin and Renjun were teasing Donghyuck.

He helped Donghyuck up, when Jisung tripped him, and he corrected Chenle’s sloppy arms patiently, while there was giggling behind him.

 

“Ten?” Ten was trying to switch off the stubborn stereo. Why was modern technology so difficult to handle? Okay, no, he didn’t prefer having someone sit in on the piano, but still. Why didn’t things just… work?

“What’s it, Donghyuck?” Ten asked, forcefully shoving the CD drawer shut. There.

“Um, I just… how did you know you liked guys?” Donghyuck rattled out. The boy was usually loud and not afraid to speak his mind. Right now, he showed a very different side of himself, Ten hadn’t know before. He wanted to comfort him and tell him the right things. He was still so young and had so much to learn. 

Unfortunately, Ten was 345 years old in total and had no clue as to when his gay awakening was and how it had taken place.

“Well, there wasn’t an exact moment, I’d say. I’ve always been attracted to men, but not women. When I was old enough to realise these feelings weren’t friendship, I figured out I was gay. It can be different for everyone, though. But it’s normal, just like only being attracted to the opposite gender is.”

Donghyuck nodded and fiddled with his hands.

“Ok. Thanks, Ten.” And he was gone. Ten raised an eyebrow at the slammed door, before signing and picking up his CDs. Teenagers.

 

Ten met Sicheng at the subway stop closest to Taeil’s apartment. Sicheng loved the subway, like most vampires did, because it was underground, dark and slightly spooky. So, after a small introduction by Jaehyun, he happily rode it on his own now.

“I’m so excited. What if it really is the same kid? Though, I’m not sure what he looked like.” Sicheng bounced down the street next to Ten.

“Apparently, he has the face of his saviour burnt into his memory, so don’t worry. If it’s you, he’ll know.” Ten was unworried for once. He hadn’t told Taeil, that he might have found the vampire he was looking for, when he had asked to pull their date ahead, because he now had another mouth to feed. It should be a surprise.

He had also considered not getting any B, because Yuta seemed to be fine with whatever Sicheng was having, even when he obviously didn’t like it, but he wasn’t that mean. Yuta would (hopefully) come to his senses soon and realise Sicheng didn’t even notice he was drinking the same blood as him.

They arrived at the high rise Taeil lived in, and Sicheng watched Ten enter the number to ring Taeil’s bell with big eyes. He had done the same, when Ten had explained their lock to him. Admittedly, compared to a key and lock, it was a lot more impressive.

 

They rode the lift to the seventh floor.

“Hi Taeil, I brought a friend.” Ten smiled, when Taeil opened the door, checking the hallway. 

“Ah, okay, come in quickly.” Taeil ushered them inside and Sicheng slipped in right after him.

“Hello, I’m Sicheng.” He introduced and Ten watched with happiness, how Taeil’s eyes widened and he blinked at the Chinese several times. His ears weren’t prepared for the yelp Taeil left out, before starting to take Sicheng’s hand and shaking it furiously. 

“My name is Moon Taeil. It’s to terribly nice to meet you. I don’t know if you remember, but when I was little, you saved me from basically being killed. I’m in your debt, thank you very much!” Taeil gushed and Sicheng watched him curiously.

“Oh, so it was you! Chitti said it might be, when I said I did that before. Sorry for not remembering very well.” Sicheng chuckled.

“Oh, don’t worry. Ten already explained to me, that the idea humans wrote about vampires remembering their whole lives, was unrealistic and he keeps forgetting things that don’t seem so important. But to me, that was very important. Thank you, really!”

“From what Ten told me, I rescued the right person.” Sicheng chirped and Ten watched with a mix of terror and admiration, how hearts started forming in Taeil’s eyes.

First Yuta, now him. Sicheng really knew how to make them fall for him.

“Oh no, that sounds like too much praise.” Taeil laughed awkwardly.

“Not really, no.” Ten shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I agree. Not many humans actually like the presence of vampires, even when they like the stories about them.” Sicheng agreed. Vampires stories were as old as their species, and they always had had that touch of taboo to them, being either too violent or too sexual to be told in broad daylight.

Recently, the image had changed, but only for certain stories. It was like humans had created a new vampire type for these stories, but it wasn’t more realistic, just… wrong in other ways.

“To me, you’re not really different from humans. Though, I’ve never seen anyone flip, so there really wasn’t much reason to be scared.” Taeil explained. 

But vampires didn’t just waltz around Seoul and went into vampire mode. That would be suicide and not very professional.

“Really?” Sicheng asked and a second later, he had Taeil pinned against a wall, using more speed than a human could comprehend, and Ten knew, though he couldn’t see them, that his eyes were blood red. If Sicheng had just scared off his blood supplier, Ten would make a scene, regardless how adorable and old Sicheng was.

“Holy shit!” Taeil gasped.

He didn’t sound worried, rather amazed. Yuta would have probably gotten hard, if Sicheng had pinned him against the wall like that, so maybe Taeil was thinking similarly already? 

Ten didn’t have a watching kink, however, so he loudly cleared his throat.

“So, still fine?” Sicheng chirped, back to puppy-mode. This was like Taeyong, changing between his stage persona and regular Taeyong. 

Taeil was a bit breathless, but huffed a confirmation. Ten shook his head with a sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday evening saw the whole coven in Ten’s living room, again. Over the last months of Yuta’s house arrest, he had become the meeting point, because no one wanted to risk the vampire going further than the 7/11 downstairs for his fruit, and even that was now in Sicheng’s hands.

Taeyong had gotten a new palette of eyeshadows and was currently drawing on Ten, after already doing artistic work on Sicheng, Yuta and, of course, Jaehyun. 

Ten almost got his eye pierced out, when a phone started ringing and Taeyong startled.

“God, Taeyongie, I still need that.” Ten whined, while Kun started searching the ground for his phone.

“I’m sorry, Tennie!” Taeyong whined and started patting his shoulder in apology, while Yuta unhelpfully hollered how Ten could just grow one back and walk around like a pirate until then. Not gonna happen.

Kun tried to concentrate on his call over the ruckus, and Taeyong went back to blending, before going in with more deep, dark purple.

“Guys.” Kun held the speaker of his phone shut. “It’s Kris.”

Taeyong dropped his brush and all coven memebers’, plus Sicheng, had their attention on Kun.

Kris was second in command of Junmyeon’s pack. He and Lucas were, well not friends, but acquaintances, because they had a similar heritage, both from Canton in China. Through that, he had gotten in touch with Kun, too. Wolves’ lives were too short and their common interests small, so Ten and the others didn’t often build friendships with them.

“They had to let the hunters in, or it would have been suspicious. They need someone to distract them, preferably take them out of commission completely.” Kun explained.

Ten checked the time. It was ten, so EXO had just opened. Of course, the bouncers had to leave people in at that time. Smart move of the hunters. Though it immediately led to the question, why they seemed dead set on getting inside. Ten would be worried in their place, too.

“How many of us?” Taeyong perked up, excitedly. 

Kun levelled him in a stare and Ten also shook his head. They didn’t want to risk Taeyong getting too excited and falling into the hunters’ hands. Taeyong was the first vampire they had taken into their trio after the initial forming. He was adorable and valued deeply. Not hunter bait.

“Ten and I are going.” Kun said with finality to his tone. “Yuta, you’re babysitting. Sicheng, you’re free to do whatever you want to.”

“I’ll just stay here with Yuta, then.” Sicheng beamed and Yuta had these cow eyes again. Gross.

“How much time to get ready do I have?” Ten signed. Of course, the first chance to go clubbing in months, plus having a very clear and not easy goal, which was a hunter, and he had to do it on short notice. A glance in the mirror told him that he’d at least wouldn’t have to worry over make-up anymore. Taeyong was a master.

“The question is, how much time does Kun have?” Yuta screeched. 

Kun was generally a very mature guy, the fatherly, maybe motherly type. But that wouldn’t do for a night club, especially not one as fancy as EXO. The thing was, this mature, worrying and caring Kun was reserved for the coven only. 

At work, Kun was the number one most feared co-worker. And on the rare occasions he went out to party with them, Ten had seen a change almost as drastic as Taeyong’s, in him.

 

In 15 minutes, Kun and Ten were dressed to the max, all curtsy of Ten’s closet, with an artificial blush to their faces. Vampires didn’t turn red, but no drunk person kept their flawless complexion, so fake blush was the solution.

Ten planned on getting his hunter drunk past noticing stuff like that as fast as possible. He didn’t worry too much over Kun. It was Kun, who had much more experience than him, be it with how to manipulate a human, or hunters. If anything, Ten would have to get tips from him. 

He felt like they made a good duo. Over anyone else, even ancient Sicheng, Ten would have worried. Even Yuta and his stupid fruit brain. Of course, he’d not tell that to anyone. 

“You look so hot!” Taeyong praised, when they slipped into their shoes.

“I know. Be good and don’t do anything stupid while mommy and daddy are gone.” Ten chirped and squeezed Lucas’ cheeks.

“Gross.” Someone, probably Jaehyun, muttered in the back.

“I heard that.”

 

There was a crowd outside EXO already, even though it had only been an hour since opening, and the night was still young, that’s how popular it was. According to popular opinion, it was because it was the only club with male dancers and a hot DJ who showed his face in all of Gangnam, that attracted crowds of young women.

Ten and Kun walked with purpose, even when some people loudly complained that they cut the queue. Minseok and Kyungsoo locked pocket sized, but people seemed to respect them well enough, despite their lack of height. Ten would respect someone with a glare like Kyungsoo, too, and Minseok, who was obviously shredded. Not that he had a lot of room to talk, as he was even shorter.

“You were fast.” Minseok checked his watch, while Kyungsoo pressed a stamp on their hands.

“It was almost an hour.” the other wolf said with zero emotion in his voice.

“We cannot come in our joggers, if you want us to lure hunters away, who are dead set on digging up dirt, can we?” Ten purred.

“We need a pointer to find them.” Kun asked Minseok.

“Go to the bar, they’ll tell you.” The wolf replied and with that, they marched into the dragon’s den. Or… wolf’s den. Whatever.

It wasn’t too full inside yet, and Ten’s eyes had no trouble seeing in the dim lights. The layout was simple enough, but the décor was posh, expensive. Ten liked it.

There was a total of three pedestals, on which two young men and a young lady in short clothes were dancing. The DJ sat on the end of the dancefloor, but Ten didn’t like wasting his time. A mix of excitement and nervousness buzzed under his skin. He liked the thrill of not knowing how the evening would go.

When you lived forever, many things became a routine. Change was always welcome.

Kun was on a mission just as much and pushed towards the bar, Ten following him closely. Since there weren’t that many people yet, it was easy to get the bartender’s attention. Wolves had better ears than humans, too, so he understood Kun over the loud music.

“Who’s the ones you need us to take?” he simply questioned and the wolf sniffed the air, before realising who they were.

“Look over there, the one in the striped shirt, and the lady in dark green. That’s them.” Ten looked the direction he was pointing and recognised a very familiar figure: tall-and-handsome – Johnny. What were the chances? Ten licked his lips.

“I want the guy. I definitely want the guy, please, Kun.” Ten begged. He wasn’t into women, but he would have made it a nice evening without complaints. Now, however, he only had one goal, and that was getting Johnny’s attention, make him fall for his charms and forget why he had come in the first place.

The woman looked so boring in comparison. She was a bit older, which was normal and fine, but Johnny held the promise of the evening getting really interesting.

“Of course, you want the guy.” Kun rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Ten beamed at him and turned back to the bartender, who was still watching them.

“What’s your name? I’m Ten, that’s Kun.” 

“I’m Luhan.” 

“Alright. We don’t want any alcohol, but we want alcohol for the blue jackets. Tell your co-workers, okay?” Ten instructed and Luhan nodded.

“We can do that.”

“Good. Don’t worry about them, they won’t figure anything out.” Ten smiled at the pretty bartender, before turning to his object of desire again. Kun was already halfway across the floor, and Ten decided to wait for now. 

Kun would lure the woman away, and Johnny would be alone with his drink. That was a weak position to be in for anyone, and Ten would use it to his benefit.

“I want something bright to drink, but not fruity.” He told Luhan, who was still close enough to hear.

Ten listened in on conversations of the people around him. There were talks about the dancers and the DJ, as expected, but also about boys and girls, love troubles, and nasty bosses. Nothing Ten was really interested in. He had enough history on his own to take inspiration from.

There was nothing that would hint supernatural involvement, but Ten hadn’t actually expected to get any hints to that.

Luhan put something bright pink on the counter and Ten nodded appreciatively. It was sweet, and didn’t taste like any gross fruits. He drank half of it and watched Kun successfully invite the woman for a drink, even though she looked like she was here with Johnny. 

Even without bewitchment, Kun had more than enough tricks up his sleeve to convince a human to do what he wanted to. And he looked handsome, but not like a playboy. It was a look women loved usually.

Ten thought Johnny had stood around awkwardly, glancing for his partner in the slowly filling club, for long enough, and started approaching him from the side.

“Oh? Johnny?” Ten pretended to be surprised and let his voice drag a bit, like he was tipsy, and leaned into Johnny’s personal space. Damn, he was really tall, Ten should have worn platforms or something.

“Ah it’s really you!” Ten smiled brightly at the hunter, who seemed genuinely surprised to see him. 

“Ten? I didn’t expect to meet you here.” Johnny chuckled.

“Right? I thought you just went home to do paper work and sleep, when you weren’t working to protect the city handsomely.” Ten giggled and patted Johnny’s chest. He was testing boundaries here, but the hunter didn’t seem bothered by the contact. And Ten appreciated the firm muscle he could feel under the fabric.

“I sometimes feel like that, too. But there’s some time to enjoy myself, too.” Ten noticed Johnny not saying free time. Not even a white lie? Interesting.

“Oh, you looked not very enjoying-it just now!” Ten teased, hand still on Johnny’s arm. The hunter laughed and winked at Ten. 

“Maybe. My co… friend abandoned me. But now you’re here. That’s even better.” Ten couldn’t help but smirk at himself. Not bad. The interest definitely wasn’t one-sided.

“Right? Oh, and look at that! You just got the chance to buy me another drink.” Ten giggled and waved his glass, that he had quickly emptied.

“What a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Johnny laughed.

 

Johnny bought Jacky-Cola first, and the bartender seemed impressed that Ten even had the hunter buying him. 

Ten liked the song, and dragged Johnny to dance a bit, finding out that Johnny had much better moves than he would have expected from a hunter. Between shots and more dancing, he wondered how these dancefloor skills would translate into the bedroom. 

Too bad that was off limits.

 

“I seriously wouldn’t have expected you to drink so well.” Johnny giggled. He was definitely drunk, his face flushed and his mouth much looser than before.

“Right? I’m so multitalented!” Ten replied, trying to not be too eloquent. 

“You are. And so pretty, too. I really forgot why we were sent here in the first place, too bad. But I think just staring at you the whole evening is much better than finding some blood in the fridge that wouldn’t even be there.” Johnny laughed.

Ten wondered, how far he could push it. But he wasn’t here to find out why the hunters were sent to EXO, though from this, it sounded like another letter, perhaps. Nothing to worry about.

“You’re talking weird shit, Johnny.” Ten giggled. 

Johnny seemed to think over that for a moment, before shaking his head and stumbling over his own feet. Ten stabilised him, and dragged him back on the dance floor. Johnny definitely wouldn’t notice he wasn’t sweating, if he pulled some bigger moves now anymore.

And Ten felt like dancing. And maybe impressing Johnny a bit. Just a little bit.

Somehow, Johnny’s hand had ended up on Ten’s ass, and Ten really didn’t find it in him to complain, and somehow, Ten had ended up dragging Johnny to the last stall of the bathrooms, to finally get those pretty lips of the hunter on his. 

Ten had no clue if this was perhaps the dumbest idea of his life, but Johnny was tempting him in ways he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

So, he willingly opened up, when Johnny licked over his lips, and held onto his broad shoulders, while Johnny’s tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring.

Ten slowly pulled the hunter down to his height, as the other kissed him, and then pressed one leg between Johnny’s. The reaction was immediate, Johnny moaning into his mouth beautifully. He wasn’t hard, from what Ten could tell, but he was getting there.

And Ten wanted to get him there.

So, he carefully travelled one hand over Johnny’s front, down to his crotch. The other didn’t do anything to stop him, though his kissing became a bit sloppier, and Ten used the opportunity to take the lead, sucking on Johnny’s tongue, before pushing into the hunter’s mouth.

Ten rubbed his hand over Johnny’s jeans, that slowly started to bulge under his ministrations. Ten liked what he felt and he kept going, until he was sure Johnny was fully hard. The other became impatient, bucking into Ten’s hand a bit, putting his own over Ten’s to push down harder.

Ten allowed him the freedom, until he had a better idea and pulled from the wonderful kiss.

“I wanna suck you off. You game?” he asked and Johnny’s eyes widened.

“Fuck, yes.” He muttered, voice still slurring. 

Ten was happy he hadn’t gotten him too drunk to get it up, because right now, he wanted nothing, but to feel Johnny in his mouth.

Ten unbuckled Johnny’s belt and shoved his jeans and boxer down just enough to get to his dick. It stood proudly, and Ten took a second to admire the length and girth, before licking his hand and jerking over it a few times, getting a hiss from the hunter, that was music to his ears.

Ten leaned forward, keeping his hands around the base of Johnny’s dick, he licked the head and wrapped his mouth around it. He sucked down ask far as he could until Johnny hit the back of his throat and backed away from where it was blocking his airways to look up at him through his lashes. Not that he needed air, but Johnny needed to think he did.

Though, the hunter didn’t seem to be doing a lot of thinking right now, anyway. His head was thrown back, one arm over his mouth to block noise, the other one holding himself up against the wall.

Encouraged, Ten sunk down again, starting to bob on the dick rhythmically. Johnny threaded his hand into Ten’s black hair for purchase and Ten relaxed his throat, before sinking down until his nose touched skin.

Even with an arm over his mouth, Johnny groaned loud enough for Ten to hear it.

It only took a bit more to send Johnny over the edge, making him cum down Ten’s throat. Ten swallowed and got back on his feet. Johnny stared at him glassy-eyed and finally pulled him in for a filthy kiss.

Alcohol plus and orgasm made for a tired person, Ten knew. Johnny didn’t bother with cleaning and tugged himself away, closing his pants. He seemed a bit unfocussed, which was exactly what Ten had gone for. Just, well, this had been even better than planned.

“Fuck, this evening was incredible.” Johnny muttered and Ten adjusted himself in his pants, before getting on his toes and pressing a kiss to Johnny’s jaw, who signed happily. Cute.

Getting a tall, broad guy out of a crowded club wasn’t one of Ten’s favourite past-times, however, he was far stronger than he would be, were he human, and Johnny let him manhandle him through EXO, past Minseok and Kyungsoo, who nodded at Ten. 

The city was starting to wake up outside already, the sun starting to rise. Ten was confused and checked the time. 5am. Ten almost choked on thin air. He hadn’t noticed the night whizzing past. He would have guessed it was about 2 am. 

“Let’s get you home, shall we?” he patted sleepy Johnny’s arm, who grumbled something.

Ten flagged down a taxi, giving the driver a bill in advance, hoping it would cover the fee, and got Johnny to tell him his address.

 

Ten signed and returned to the two bouncers.

“Did you see Kun?” he asked, like nothing had happened.

“His huntress was black out drunk by… like one, and he had her sit on the street for three hours, so no one would get alerted, before sending her home.” Minseok shrugged.

“Nice. And where is he now?” Ten asked again.

“Don’t you have a phone. God, please don’t breathe my direction.” Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose. 

“I do, wait.” Ten said, directly Kyungsoo’s direction, because it was fun to annoy him.

Ten found a new text from Kun on the device, that said he was behind the bar with someone called Yixing, and Ten should come find him, when he was done fucking with his prey. 

“Wow, how old is that?” Minseok asked, clearly shocked.

“Not sure. 10 years maybe? Still working like a gem, though. Touch screens are too difficult.” Ten explained.

Minseok nodded, clearly impressed, and Kyungsoo still had his nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Alright, I’ll go and grab my buddy then.”

“Thanks for doing this for us, by the way.” Minseok stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Even if you didn’t have to go so far as to… you know.” Kyungsoo gestured at Ten.

“Blow him? Oh, I know, that was the fun part.” Ten beamed and Kyungsoo blushed. That was unexpected. Slowly, Ten could start to see the appeal Lucas had obviously seen. This one probably had a tough shell, but was soft inside.

“Do you know why they came in the first place?” Ten turned back to Minseok, who seemed less shaken by the idea of impromptu sex in bathrooms.

“No.”

“Johnny said something about looking for blood. You know they got a letter telling them to check out Hyoyeon’s studio last week? Maybe it was the same.” Ten suggested. The wolves obviously hadn’t known that.

“Thanks for the tip. We’ll tell Junmyeon.”

“Let’s just hope this mess blows over quickly.” Kyungsoo grumbled.

“You said blow, hehe.” Ten immaturely giggled, before slipping back into the club to find Kun and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks for everyone who left Kudos! 
> 
> Please remember to perform safe sex, as you most likely don't have eternal life and thus don't have to worry about your health.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving Kudos and special thanks to everyone who left a comment, I was really happy over the positive responses. <3

Ten was rudely woken at 11am from inconsiderate shouting that echoed through his flat from the living room.

For a short moment, he feared it was an attack, but it seemed like it was just Lucas and Yuta screaming over Mario Bros.

Ten grumbled, then rolled off his bed and stomped to the living room to nag. Sicheng was sitting on the sofa calmly, controller in hand and focussed on the screen, while Yuta and Lucas were standing and shoving each other. Last time, Ten checked, you worked as a team in Mario Bros.

“Ya! It’s way too fucking loud, you idiots!” Ten barked over the yelling.

“Oh, Ten-Ten! Sorry!” Lucas tried, not sounding very sorry.

“Oops, sorry Ten, forgot you were sleeping.” Yuta didn’t even try. Brats.

“Some of us had exhausting missions last night, you inconsiderate fucks. Not you, Sicheng, you’re literally the only ray of hope in this house right now.” Ten soothed.

“Regarding that, I heard you got some dick!” Yuta innocently said. Well, word travelled fast.

“I did. Meanwhile, you’re like a lovesick puppy, about as far away from any dick as it gets.” Ten signed, as if he felt sad for Yuta. He kind of did, but not really. Mainly, Yuta’s pining was a source of entertainment.

Yuta flipped him off, but Lucas seemed interested, after dying on screen, having used up all his lives.

“Right. Kun told us you used a high involvement technique.”

“Well, if the chance presents itself on a silver platter.” Ten shrugged.

“As long as you’re careful.” Sicheng suddenly said, while leaving Yuta in his dust on-screen.

“I was. Don’t worry.” Ten nodded. It wasn’t like there’d be a repeat, he’d probably not see Johnny again. The thought was a bit disappointing, somehow.

 

Jessica had been permanently replaced by Yuri, it seemed. She was there again, when Ten came for his classes on Monday.

He would have asked if she had had a nice weekend, but where Jessica seemed cold, but was talking to him, Yuri didn’t really even do that.

Hyoyeon’s hair was a mess, so Ten concluded their weekend hadn’t been very nice and there was no process in finding whoever was responsible for the bodies.

Classes passed as normal, but Donghyuck stayed behind, again, while Ten was busy slapping the stereo, again.

“Ten, you need to wait for a few seconds, or it’s overwhelmed with all the buttons you’re pressing.” He commented. Ten was about to snark back, when he realised this was his baby-student and he couldn’t just insult him.

And he also didn’t want to, honestly. Donghyuck was cute and innocent.

So, Ten did as he was told and surprisingly, it worked. Had to be a coincidence.

“See?” Donghyuck chuckled.

“Thanks, I guess. Do you need something?” Ten asked.

“Yeah, um, could you show me the footwork from the second verse again? I think I got it wrong and then it was too late to go back.” Donghyuck asked.

“This one?” Ten demonstrated what he thought Donghyuck was talking about. The student nodded.

“Okay. No problem.” Ten smiled at him and they took their stance in the middle of the room.

Donghyuck wasn’t a bad dancer, but he got distracted easily and then missed things. He picked up what Ten demonstrated at lightning speed now and Ten nodded happily.

“If this happens again, don’t hesitate to ask me after class again, okay? I love to help you a bit and you pick things up really quick, so it’s no bother.” Ten told him and the boy nodded and was about to add something, but got disrupted by a loud bang against the window.

The glass shattered under the impact and splintered all over the wooden dance floor.

Ten startled and then immediately pulled Donghyuck behind him, as two hands appeared on the window still. The person pulling himself up had glowing red eyes and a crazed look in his eyes. Rogue. Possibly newly turned, because he had just knocked through the glass without any second thought.

“Oh my god.” Ten heard Donghyuck and he really wanted to just hold the boy’s eyes shut, but the vampire was jumping into the room now, hissing loudly at them and Ten needed to do something. He could probably yell for Yuri, but the other launched at him and instinct took over.

Ten fell against him with a snarl and hooked one leg around him, bringing him to the ground. It became apparent, that he wasn’t a trained or skilled fighter, when Ten easily overpowered him.

He didn’t easily give up, though, and struggled against Ten, rolling them over once and trying to pin him down. But Ten was not having it and brought a foot to his stomach and kicked him off.

Donghyuck screamed and Ten was on his feet in seconds, pinning the vampire to the ground with a foot on his chest. Ten looked up at Donghyuck and noticed how bright red his eyes were in the mirror. Not really reassuring, but it couldn’t be helped for now.

Ten was about to tell him to get away, not wanting to decapitate the man right in front of the kid’s eyes, when the door slammed open and Yuri strode into the room. She was fuming and marched straight towards Ten. Without a word, she grabbed the vampire’s hair and ripped his head back.

“Who sent you?” she hissed and Ten wondered if he should maybe try and take care of Donghyuck, but was also scared Yuri’s anger would be directed at him, if he let go.

“The new queen of the city. Your time is over, old hags.” The vampire cackled. Yuri didn’t bother asking more questions, with a twist of her wrist, the neck broke in a gruesome crack and Donghyuck yelped.

Ten stepped off the vampire, and Yuri, without even looking at him, grabbed the head and put her elbows on the shoulders. Ten stepped between the vampire and Donghyuck, trying to block his view. In his opinion, the head could stay on until the child was away, but Yuri seemed to have tunnel vision.

“Donghyuck, don’t look.” Ten said and the boy’s head snapped up, staring at him with wide eyes. Ten wasn’t sure what he was seeing, when he looked at him, but he started scooting backwards.

The rip was disgusting, even to Ten, who had been witness to many kills, supernatural or human, before, but at least Donghyuck was focussed on him and only startled a bit this time.

“Wipe his memory, call your coven leader. We’re having an emergency meeting.” Yuri ordered and Ten watched her leave without another comment, closing the door behind her with a bang. Wow. She was furious.

Ten understood, but he still disagreed with how she had proceeded. Sure, he’d make sure Donghyuck forgot, but it was unnecessarily cruel.

“Donghyuck?” Ten turned to the teenager, speaking softly. The boy tore his eyes from the dust that the vampire had fallen to, behind Ten.

“Hey, I’m really sorry for that. You shouldn’t have had to see that.” Ten tried his best soothing voice. Donghyuck wasn’t scooting away anymore, but he looked shell shocked.

Ten sat down a few steps away from the boy and tried scooting closer.

“If you let me check over you quickly, it’ll be fine, though.” Ten carefully tried and Donghyuck suddenly snapped up to look at him.

“You’re a vampire!” he gasped and then immediately focussed on his nose, instead of looking at Ten’s eyes.

“I am.” There was no point in lying.

“But… you’re always so nice. And you saved me from… that.” Donghyuck looked past Ten again and he knew what he was talking about.

“Of course. You’re my student, I’m responsible for you.” Ten explained. The boy was taking this better than he had thought.

“But… they told me a vampire would always go for the kill, if given the chance, and never… do anything for a human.” Donghyuck blinked at the ground, seemingly trying to order his thoughts.

“Who told you?” Ten gently asked, though he had his assumptions.

“My teachers at the union. Oh shit. I don’t think I’m supposed to tell you this.” Donghyuck gasped and looked at Ten with wide eyes, before remembering to focus on his nose.

So, he was a hunter in training.

“It’s fine. I know about the union. Police department four.” Ten smiled carefully.

“You do? Oh. Well. But why are you so nice? You’re not scary at all and you always take care of us.” Donghyuck seemed genuinely confused.

“Well, I’m a person, too. I live a bit longer than you, but I don’t feel like murder 24/7. Think of rogues like this one like of murderers in humans. Though, we currently have a bigger problem at hand.” Ten signed.

“I know, there’s a lot going on right now, because of the threats. Ah! I don’t think I’m supposed to tell you that, either.” Donghyuck slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t worry, we know.” Ten chuckled.

“Oh. Right. Since you were threatened, too. Sorry.”

“Donghyuck, can you look at me for a second?” Ten sweetly tried.

“You’ll do the vampire-hypnoses to me, right? To make me forget?” Donghyuck accused.

“Honestly, yes. You saw some really cruel things right now, which will probably haunt you. And I really like living peacefully, and if you go and tell your teachers, they will come and hunt me down.” Ten smiled sadly.

“No. I don’t want you to be hunted! You’re nice and you don’t just bite humans.” Donghyuck shook his head violently. “But please, I don’t want to forget this, because… because you’re not a monster and I don’t want to think all vampires are monsters, when you’re one.”

Ten signed. It was actually really sweet of him.

“That’s actually quite a nice reasoning, but I cannot have my life at risk. Even if you’re sincere, you might accidentally give me away.”

Donghyuck bit his lip.

“Can you make me not able to speak about it, maybe?” he carefully suggested.

Ten thought about it. It was possible.

“And can I ask more, before? I’m so curious! Yuri’s a vampire, too? Is Hyoyeon, too?”

“I think I can make you not speak about it. Yes, Yuri and Hyoyeon are the same. But no more questions. The more you know, the worse it is.” Ten scolded.

“Okay.”

Donghyuck finally looked into his eyes and Ten immediately slipped into his mind.

 

“You will all patrol your closest neighbourhoods, at least three times per night. We’ll try and get the packs that are still in Seoul to do the same. If it’s all clear – good, send us a text that everything is fine – if there’s something off – also send us a text, but you’re welcome to act on your own.” Taeyeon had a map of Seoul up, on which every coven’s quarters were drawn in.

“There might be more newly turned. We’re focussing on finding them by tracking down where people have been bitten. If you can, rely on packed blood instead. The less attention we attract the better, even if you wipe the memories.” Jessica crossed her arms in front of another perfect dress, crème coloured this time.

“This sucks.” Ten turned to his left, where someone had whined just now. The vampire was unfamiliar. Meetings weren’t the standard, after all. He must be young, or new to the city.

“If you want to contribute to our research, stay. If you don’t, then you can leave now, and remember to do as we told you. We need to catch the troublemaker before the hunters find and stake us.” Taeyeon’s face was dark, but she was right.

Ten and Kun got up, and the vampire next to them trailed after them, out the studio. He was taller than his soft face would have made you think, and Kun’s mother instincts seemed to ring, because he turned to the guy.

“Hey, you seem bothered by the whole situation. Is there anything we can help you with?”

Pretty boy perked up, looking like a kicked puppy. Why were there so many people with too much aegyo around Ten? He was weak to that, damn it!

“Well, you wouldn’t know somewhere I could crash until this blows over? Or get packed blood? Or both?” he asked in a soft voice.

Ten glanced at Kun.

“You don’t have a home?” Ten inquired. That seemed odd. The stranger laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck.

“Not really, no.”

Kun and him exchanged a worried glance.

“What’s your name? I’m Qian Kun, this is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, or Ten, for short.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Jungwoo.”

“How old are you? I mean, when have you been turned? And why whom?” Kun asked worriedly.

“7 months and 3 days ago. By Song Qian, because she made a promise to my grand-grand-grandmother, then forgot about it, and remembered, when she stumbled into me.” That made zero sense. Qian was close to Soojung, so she might have gotten allowance to turn someone even without a good reason.

“What kind of promise?” Ten asked the obvious question.

“Oh, that she’d take care of her kids, when she passed away, but apparently, she didn’t. Well, I had cancer, terminal, not so pretty, and she decided to turn me, so I wouldn’t die from it.” Jungwoo explained. Ten felt a bit uncomfortable.

“Anyway, it’s kind of nice, but I’m also sort of clueless, and then this mess started, too, and I’m honestly a bit scared.” Jungwoo explained and who could blame him?

“I can’t believe she didn’t teach you properly. Where have you been living until now?” Kun whispered.

“Um, hotels, mostly.” Jungwoo looked a bit embarrassed and Ten could tell he was leaving details away, but it wasn’t important, so he didn’t press.

“This won’t do. You need a coven and you need someone to teach you the in and outs of vampires. At least, you don’t seem to have fallen into a blood craze.” Kun shook his head.

“Oh, Qian told me to feed at least two mouths of blood every other day, which took some getting used to, but it’s fine now.” Jungwoo told them, so at least that was covered. He also didn’t seem to have developed the Yuta-B-disease.

“Ten, I think we should take him with us, don’t you?” Kun suggested. Ten had already had the same idea. Jungwoo wouldn’t be executed, if they didn’t take him, like Taeyong, or most likely get himself into serious trouble, like Lucas, or just starve to death, like Jaehyun, but he still was a baby vampire in need of help.

“Yeah. Jungwoo, if you want to, you can come with us and we figure out how to help you out.”

Jungwoo nodded excitedly. He really was cute.

 

And so, there was another addition to their coven, official this time, though.

 

Surprisingly, Donghyuck didn’t change his behaviour after the vampire incident. Ten still had to pick him off the floor during their lessons, and he was just as loud and mouthy as always. The only change was, that he didn’t look at Ten, or if he did, he usually quickly remembered not to, but that wasn’t something Ten was offended by.

The feat of bewitchment was understandable. Ten himself wasn’t very fond of someone waltzing through his mind, either, even when for a human, it didn’t come with the pain it held for him.

He hoped his mind manipulation had been good enough, but so far, no hunters had shown up. Not even at the studio, where the attack had been. The broken window was taped shut with plastic and served as a reminder of what had happened just a few days ago.

 

Walking patrols was a hassle. Ten was glad Sicheng offered to pick up some of them and his neighbourhood was relatively busy, even at night, since it was central Seoul. But Ten couldn’t help but feel like the predator he was, creeping down dark streets.

It was surprising, how many people were out partying and drinking on a Wednesday night. A lot were business men, who were still at it at 2 am. Ten felt bad for their families, but it wasn’t like anyone would care if he told them to go home to their wives and kids. If they had any.

They might be gay. It wasn’t really widely accepted in South Korea, but that didn’t mean LGBT didn’t exist. Or unmarried, living the single life. Ten knew a lot about the single life, having chosen it for hismself.

Ten signed and walked past the bar he had just glanced into. Just one more streets to check and he could go home and send that goddamn text to Taeyeon about the streets being all clear.

“Hey, fancy meeting you here.” Ten turned in surprise and saw Johnny, walking up to him from the left. He felt a smile tug on his lips.

Wait. Why?

He had gotten what he wanted from Johnny. Ten was a one-time only type of guy. But he couldn’t help feeling excited over meeting the human.

“Hi Johnny. Can’t sleep?” Ten playfully asked and strolled down the street further. It seemed fine, so he could just write that text.

“Not really. Working in shifts fucks up your sleeping schedule big time, believe me.” Johnny explained. “And you? The streets aren’t very safe these days.”

“I don’t think anyone will slaughter me in plain sight.” Ten chuckled. He also believed himself to be quite hard to slaughter.

“Well, if I were a vampire, I’d want to eat you up alive.” Johnny winked at him.

“Really? You do realise vampires aren’t real, right?” Ten smirked. Johnny seemed to realise his mistake now and awkwardly laughed it off.

“Sure, sure they aren’t. Hey, do you want to grab a beer?”

Ten really didn’t know why, but he excitedly agreed. Johnny had a weird effect on him.

He didn’t even like beer!

 

Johnny was so easy to talk to. He was naturally funny and knew how to make Ten feel comfortable, and wasn’t talking without even taking a breath, allowing Ten to answer, and sometimes fire a comment back at him.

He rose a bit to being baited, but he laughed it off, instead of starting to get worked up. It was fun, spending time with Johnny was fun.

“You know… with whoever it is still running wild in Seoul, we’re working double. I really want to catch the murderer and make Seoul safe again. But we don’t get anything, no hints, no fingerprints, no DNA, it’s like it’s a ghost running around, it’s so frustrating.” Johnny signed into his fourth beer.

Ten sobered up. He hadn’t come with Johnny in hopes of getting insider information, but it might prove to be helpful.

“You really shouldn’t walk around alone at night. There’s actual monsters lurking. I don’t want to have to find you in a lake of blood.” Johnny stared at Ten intensely.

“Ah, I don’t want that, either. You know, I don’t mind a bit of pain, but blood play is none of my kinks.” Ten winked at Johnny, who snorted.

“You really don’t take it serious here. I’m trying to warn a pretty boy.” Johnny signed.

“Well, I feel well-warned. Don’t worry, or you’ll get wrinkles prematurely.” Ten poked Johnny’s arm playfully.

“Ah, yes, I think a shortened life expectancy comes with the job. How about you tell me something about yours, instead?” Johnny leaned onto the counter and Ten appreciated the pink flush to his cheeks. Hopefully, Johnny wouldn’t get suspicious that he didn’t have one himself.

“Well, it’s more like a hobby turned profession, I’ve been dancing all my life and when Hyoyeon offered, it was ideal.” Ten shrugged, before a thought hit him. Johnny was leaning suspiciously close and stared at his lips.

“Let me tell you a secret: dancing requires you to be really, really flexible. You know?” Ten bit his lip and Johnny almost overbalanced on his chair with how close he was leaning now.

The hunter startled and sat back up straight.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Johnny suggested, trying to seem nonchalant. Ten smiled. It was a tempting offer. But he wasn’t crazy enough to go home with a hunter, or bring one home.

“I don’t take people home, who haven’t taken me out to dinner at last. But I feel like you own me an orgasm in the last stall, so…”

“I do, don’t I?”

 

Ten definitely remembered their kisses being less hungry and impatient, but he was lightheaded from the alcohol and Johnny had a firm grab on his ass and his dick rubbed against the hunter’s thigh steadily, so maybe he wasn’t showing his best technique right now.

“Think I can finger you?” Johnny whispered against his lips and Ten moaned at the idea. He hadn’t expected the other to be quite so willing to experiment.

“Yes, fuck, yes you are very welcome to.” Ten groaned.

“Good. I guessed that’d be a turn on, because of this.” Johnny reached into Ten’s back pocket and pulled out a sachet of lube. “You always carry that?”

“Well, what can I say? I might be a bit of a slut.” Ten winked at Johnny.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Johnny reconnected their lips and Ten was glad to know that Johnny wasn’t going to shame him and stop. It had happened, only a few times, but it was very un-sexy.

Ten’s pants fell to the floor, thankfully relatively clean, and Johnny hiked one leg over his arm, spreading him open. Ten happily let him take control and pressed his lips shut, when the other started stroking over his hard dick, before he tore the lube open, using his teeth.

“Fuck.” Ten breathed out, when the cold fingers started circling his rim.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Johnny muttered, before gently pressing the first finger in. Ten’s body gave way easily, as he relaxed himself and just focussed on the sensation of Johnny stretching him, rubbing against him. His fingers were long, which was a benefit, and when Ten pushed down against them after a few seconds, he got the hint and pushed up a second finger, before starting to search for his sweet spot.

Ten’s arms were around Johnny’s neck for support, and he slumped forwards, against him, when he hit his prostate, sending bolts of pleasure through his body.

Johnny held him in place, as he started thrusting in and out with purpose and Ten had to grip his shirt and bite down on his own lips to keep quiet. Johnny had him on the edge of his orgasm embarrassingly fast and Ten was reduced to a huffing mess, when he finally stroked over his dick, making him come with a low moan.

 

“I don’t want to ask, why you went out to patrol and got fucked, but I really want to know.” Yuta leaned over the kitchen table, squinting at Ten.

“Well, the main secret are my dashing good looks, of course.” Ten explained and Lucas barked out a laugh. Ten turned to glare at the brat.

“Do you disagree with that, Lucas?” Ten sweetly asked.

“Good looks are very important, when you just want someone to fuck you and not develop feelings.” Jungwoo chipped in.

“See? Even the baby agrees. Now, I know you’re jealous, because you’re still trying to get your senpai to notice you…”

“I am not!” Yuta huffed.

“What’s a senpai?” Sicheng asked. Internet culture was a lot to catch up on.

“Someone like you!” Ten chirped, before someone kicked him right below the knee, where it hurt the most.

“A senpai is generally an upperclassman, or someone who has superior skill and experience in a field.” Yuta started rattling off and Ten signed. Since when were Yuta’s flirting skills so terrible? That way, he’d still be staring at Sicheng starry-eyed in 200 years.

“Anyway, Sicheng is getting blood from Taeil today, but please don’t drink more than you need. He’s had an influx of orders and it’s a bit tight, unsurprisingly.” Ten said, while Yuta still tried his sad explanation in the background.

“How are you getting along with the control over super-strength?” Ten focussed on Lucas and Jungwoo.

“Quite well, I find Lucas a very praxis oriented teacher, which is good for the situation.” Jungwoo smiled prettily.

“Hell yeah! We’re doing super-duper well!” Lucas excitedly nodded.

“Good. Well, I have to get going to teach my classes, but feel free to be useful members to society.” Ten rose from his chair.

 

When Ten arrived at the studio, there was no one there. The door was locked and the lights out. Ten looked at his watch, but he was on time.

Unsure what to do, he pulled out his phone and called Hyoyeon. The lock was opened with a pin, but Ten didn’t have the current combination. He didn’t need it normally, as there was always someone on the front desk.

“ _What is it?_ ” Hyoyeon snarled into the phone after two rings. Ten startled in the empty hallway.

“Um, the classes?” he asked carefully. She probably hadn’t forgotten, but something might have gotten in the way.

“ _Fuck. Listen, we’re missing our youngest, Seohyun. I am not coming until we find her. The pin to open is 8169, the second is 7924. You need to put my classes together with yours. I’ll pay you double. Sorry_.” Ten wanted to ask for her to repeat the numbers, but she had already ended the call.

After two fails, he managed to let himself inside. Ten signed and looked at the unoccupied chair of the reception. This wouldn’t do. Parents paid good money for their kids to get a fancy education at a posh studio here. He needed someone to mend the desk, because he couldn’t just pop out of class ever other minute to buzz open the door, when the kids for the second class came.

Ten pulled out his phone. He had two calls to make.

“Taeyonggie? I need you in the studio. Right now.”

 

Ten just managed to finish stretching before his first class was scheduled to start. The smaller kids weren’t a problem. They just learnt basics, no specific style yet. He made up a new, easy choreography with crowd-pleasing music, so no one was at an advantage, and the kids were in high spirits, when he ended.

The next class was a whole different story: his dancing boys, versus Hyoyeon’s dancing girls. With enough of them still stuck at hating people of the other gender.

There was bickering before Ten even ended explaining why he was teaching them today.

Then, someone snapped a pants’ waistband, but Ten couldn’t figure out who the culprit, who made Chenle yelp at deafening heights, was. This was followed by a ponytail being made undone and Jaemin smoothly flirting with someone else at the side, while Ten redid the girl’s hair. Donghyuck seemed unhappy over Ten doing her a favour, when she could have done it herself, but just wanted his attention and complained loudly over it.

Ten had not signed up for any of this.

 

Jisung sweetly waved goodbye, last to leave the studio 20 after the lesson had finished, but Ten knew the little shit had played a main role in the mess that had been the dancing lesson. Unfortunately, he was really cute and Ten couldn’t hold a grudge against a child.

“News from the girls?” Ten asked Taeyong, who closed the solitaire window on his computer.

“Haven’t heard, however, here was a huge pursuit up Han river until quarter an hour ago or so. Some idiot newly turned tried ripping a man’s throat out in the middle of the street, well, he didn’t only try, he succeeded, but of course, the hunters and police were on his heels a few minutes later. They shot him and took him away, probably to be staked somewhere, where people won’t see that he falls to ashes.”

This was not the sort of news Ten needed after the dancing lesson from hell.

“Fuck. What is that was a distraction, from Seohyun?” Ten asked.

“Well, they did manage to distract the police and hunters, but I didn’t see anyone I knew joining the chase.” Taeyong shrugged.

“Honestly, I’m a bit scared to let anyone of our coven walk around alone anymore. Seohyun isn’t that terribly old, but she’s a skilled fighter. If whoever is doing the attacks out there, managed to get her down, they can take us out, too.” Ten muttered.

“Their vendetta is against Taeyeon’s coven. Let’s hope we don’t interest them. And Seohyun will probably be found soon.” Taeyong seemed to try and reassure himself more than Ten, but it was fine. Ten understood. In turbulent times, you sometimes needed to give yourself a little pep talk.

“It is. But they’re still dragging others into it. A bunch of packs have left the city, just in case. I don’t think it’s too absurd to worry about us getting targeted.”

Taeyong shrunk a little.

“This is getting really scary. I wish, it was just over already.” He mumbled and Ten tried to comfort him, but inside, he felt just the same.

A sudden thought crossed his mind: had Johnny taken part in the chase? Or maybe gotten involved into something, maybe hurt?

Wait.

Why was he worried over that hunter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	6. Chapter 6

Ten and Taeyong locked up and started walking home. Taeyong and Jaehyun lived three houses from where Ten’s hostel, as they playfully called it now, was. Kun was a block away, so they all were close, but not too close. 

But because there was only one guest room and Jungwoo was living on a mattress in the hallway, and Sicheng in the sofa right now, Ten considered looking for a new place to stay. Kun’s and Lucas’ flat was not an option either, because there was even less space, and Ten really didn’t want to force anyone to live with Taeyong and Jaehyun, because those two had no concept of privacy and a strong sex-drive.

“Lucas suggested going to Karaoke this weekend. Do you think we could do it? If we book a private room? Maybe wrap Yuta up?” Taeyong broke the silence.

“Yeah, should work. You know, the bar that’s on the third floor in the building next to Kun’s? That one’s good.” Ten agreed. They turned left to shortcut. 

“Hell yeah! I’m so excited to hit the streets again!” Taeyong squeaked.

“You sound like you’re the one banned to the house for months. Just imagine…” Ten hesitated, when a reflection off the ground caught his eye.

“Imagine what?” Taeyong hadn’t seemed to notice.

“Isn’t this…” Ten hurried closer and noticed it was jewellery, just like he had expected from how it reflected the lights that shone from the windows that were faced to the back, into the alley.

But it was nestled into clothing, that was thrown around. 

“Fuck, isn’t that the Emblem of Taeyeon’s coven?” Taeyong whispered, when Ten pushed the dark blue fabric of the jacket away to see better.

Ten immediately jerked away. Taeyong was right. This was the type of necklace the girls all wore, and from how the clothing was lying on the ground, it looked like someone had fallen down and then… turned to ashes.

“Shit, Taeyong, this doesn’t look good.” Ten whispered.

He looked at the clothes, without touching. The dark jacket was a classic cut, and there were black slacks and high heeled pumps. Seohyun was an elegant person, this would fit her taste.

“Should I call Taeyeon?” Taeyong asked, ripping Ten from his thoughts.

“We need to. Even if this makes us look like the killers.” Ten agreed.

“What? No! We didn’t do this!” Taeyong yelped.

“I know. I know. Call her.”

“But I don’t want to be accused. If they’ll suspect us, I’m not calling.”

“Then I’ll do it. Imagine, when they find out we were here, but didn’t tell them? And they will find out, that’s sure.”

 

“Did you move anything. Or touch?” Sooyoung asked, staring at the clothes on the floor.

Ten and Taeyong had stood here, waiting, for about 10 minutes, after making the call, before two women had appeared. 

“The jacket a bit, to reveal the necklace. But nothing else.” Ten explained quietly. 

“Alright.” Sooyoung snapped on gloves, while Sunny stood next to them, arms crossed.

It only took a second for Sooyoung to confirm their suspicion: This was Seohyun’s coven necklace and the clothing she had worn, when she had left the house earlier today.

Ten felt a bit sick, now, that he had confirmation. The pure thought that someone was after the girls’ lives, and perhaps more vampires’, was nauseating. 

Taeyong’s hand fisted into his shirt, so he knew, the other wasn’t faring much better.

Sunny, who had stood silently until now, turned to them:

“You found her just now?” she asked and they both nodded.

“Fine. I guess you’re telling the truth, and we’re looking for a woman, anyway. We’ll search her over for hints and then… well. This is definitely a new level.” Sunny’s face darkened. 

Ten glanced at Sooyoung, who was silently working, putting what looked like a small stake in a clear plastic bag. She was being professional, but Ten could see, she was mourning the loss of a good friend and long-term coven mate in how her lips were turned downwards and she was shaking a little.

She held up the coat, and there was an obvious hole over the heart, the edges of the fabric bloody.

“I… can we leave?” Taeyong whispered next to Ten and he immediately looked at the other in worry. Taeyong was not looking Sooyoung direction, but he looked extremely uncomfortable, clenching onto Ten.

“Yes, you may leave. If we have further questions, we’ll call you. And a word of advice: practice martial arts.” Sunny told them earnestly. That sounded like a very reasonable thing to do right now.

 

“Taeyongie, are you okay?” Ten gently asked, once they were back on the main street again.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Taeyong whispered and Ten wrapped the younger in a careful hug to soothe. 

“Breathe, Taeyongie, even and deep.” Ten rubbed his back.

“Ten, I’m scared.” Taeyong mumbled. 

“I know. It’s a horrible situation right now.”

“First the humans, and now Seohyun? This is like some movie, just, it’s not a movie and we can’t turn it off.”

“I know. But we cannot let it intimidate us. That’s their goal, I’m sure. We will just continue on as always. And, well, we should probably ask Sicheng to teach us some Kung Fu.”

Taeyong let out a small laughter at that.

“Imagine Lucas kicking things. Oh god, he’ll be unstoppable!” Taeyong giggled and Ten laughed at the thought, too.

 

“Ten, the balcony is so nice!” 

“But there’s only three bathrooms, for four people! Who’s going to share?”

“Are you kidding? We’re sharing one right now, you’ll survive that.”

“Oh, and look, there’s a drawer for fruit in the fridge!” 

There was definitely a headache coming, Ten felt it, while four vampires bounced through the flat and a slightly intimidated, young woman stood next to him, holding onto her folder of documents for dear life.

“I think it fulfils all our criteria, Mrs. Kim.” Ten smiled at her, ignoring Lucas screaming over how great the living room would be for video game matches. He wasn’t even going to live with them!

“Ah, that’s a relief!” she said and Ten knew it came from the bottom of her heart. They had looked at three flats before this and none was to their liking. Architects in Seoul tended to not build houses this big.

“Let’s fill out the paper work, shall we?” Mrs. Kim eagerly pulled out a sheet.

“Yes, of course.” Ten smiled brilliantly and once he caught her eye, he allowed himself into her consciousness.

“I want the room to the west!”

“No way, I want that one! I claim elder rights!”

“What? But didn’t you just say you wanted to share the bathroom with Sicheng?”

“Eh? You want to share the bathroom with me, Yuta? Why?”

“Yuta and Sicheng, sitting in a tree, K-I-Ow! Ow ow ow, stop it!” Thank the lord, Lucas wasn’t living with them, or Ten would have considered moving out himself.

“That will be all, Mr. Bhuwakul.” Mrs. Kim smiled with glassy eyes. At least she wouldn’t notice the mess around anymore. Lucky woman.

“Alright, losers, I get the biggest and prettiest room. Move, I’m choosing first.” Ten marched down the hallway, to check the rooms again.

 

After Seohyun’s murder, more packs, and even one coven, fled the city. Ten understood, really, but he also felt like leaving wasn’t a solution, and so did the rest of the boys.

Still, their patrols were now only done in pairs, and every morning, after stretching, they trained combat moves. It helped to feel safer.

Sundays were off, and Ten had felt the need to get more clothes, since he now had a bigger closet, after giving the old one to Sicheng, and totally needed a 100th pair of hot pants or something.

Sicheng had tagged along, much to Yuta’s disappointment, and then Jungwoo wanted to come, too, so, naturally, Lucas was here, too, and then Jaehyun had said he needed a new jacket and, of course, Taeyong didn’t want to stay home alone, but then Kun felt like it would be a good group activity, and they ended up taking Yuta, too, in a facemask and hat, of course.

After four hours, the weak ones had given up, and were waiting in a café, while Ten, Taeyong and Jungwoo were still happily browsing through the mall.

“How’s this?” Jungwoo held up a cute, soft pink jumper. The vampire had a preference for all things pastel and Ten thought it was very flattering on him. 

“Good! Try it on!” Ten approved.

“Don’t you think this shirt would be good on Jaehyun?” Taeyong held something striped in front of Ten.

“Didn’t you promise not to buy each other clothing anymore?” Ten raised an eyebrow at a pouting Taeyong.

“But it’d be so handsome…”

It was like going shopping with kids.

“Then get it, whatever.” Ten rolled his eyes. Unlike Taeyong and Jungwoo, he hadn’t really found anything. Fashion this year wasn’t doing him any favours. Ten’s style leaned more towards black on black, ripped jeans and combat boots, not fluffy sweaters and fresh colours.

“I’ll try these on!” Jungwoo waved his clothing, and Taeyong was quick to follow him, so they could share a changing room. Ten decided to look at the accessories the store sold, because you usually couldn’t go wrong with earrings and Ten could wear a lot of them on his ears.

“These would look good on you.” Ten jerked up from staring at a choker.

“Johnny? What on earth…?” he stared at the hunter, who held a pair of bat-earrings at Ten.

“Don’t you think? Fits with the black.”

Ten snatched the small piece of plastic, on which the studs were pinned, from his hand and took a closer look. They were sort of cute, he had to admit.

“And how would you know? You dress like you’re in your 50s.” Ten snarked with a smirk.

“Wow, excuse you, I call this a mature classic style.” Johnny tugged on his collar. 

“Right, keep telling yourself that.” Ten grinned, but he actually kind of liked the old-fashioned things Johnny wore. And someone with his height and muscle could pull of anything.

“You don’t happen to be free for some cookies?” Johnny smiled and Ten really, really wanted cookies just because of that. But vampire digestion wasn’t made for anything solid and chewing things until they were fine enough could take forever and wasn’t a reliable method. Like pulling out to avoid pregnancy.

Not to mention, Ten was here with his coven.

“It sounds very tempting, but unfortunately, I’m here with my friends. If you buy me these earrings, I’ll give you my number, though.” Ten cutely posed with the bat-studs. Johnny laughed loudly.

“Well, I can’t say no to that, can I?”

“Thank you, Oppa!” Ten batted his lashes and Johnny flushed a very dark shade of pink.

“I’ll go pay for these.” Johnny muttered and Ten smiled at his retracting figure.

“Tennie, I’m getting this and this, also this, this, this, this, do you think Lucas will carry my bags?” Jungwoo suddenly appeared next to him, arms full of clothing.

“If it gives him a chance to show off his biceps, he definitely will.” Ten nodded.

“Right? He has really good arms. I wouldn’t mind them holding me up against a wall.” Jungwoo’s eyes glazed over.

“I told you before, think it through beforehand, because I value all my adopted children and don’t want to have to kick someone out of the coven, because they can’t be around their ex-One-night-stand or relationship gone wrong. But if you’re sure about it, we’ll support you just like Taeyong and Jaehyun.” 

“Yeah. I’m still not sure.”

“I heard my name, are you badmouthing me?” Taeyong chirped, coming up with almost as many clothes draped over his arm. “Tennie, are you buying me?” Taeyong proceeded to adorably pout at Ten.

“Wait for a moment, we have a hunter at the checkout.” Ten muttered and glanced towards Johnny. The other two followed his gaze curiously.

“Oh, who’s that? How do you know him?”

“That’s tall-and-handsome-stared-at-my-ass.” Ten quickly explained, earning understanding ‘ah’s from the both.

“He’s got great shoulders.” Jungwoo agreed.

“Definitely. I see the appeal.” Taeyong also approved.

“Hands off, he’s mine.” Ten snapped.

“Oh? You never bothered to share once you were through with someone before.” Taeyong teased and Ten knew he was right, but he also didn’t want to admit what he didn’t understand himself yet.

“Well, I’m not through with him.” Ten crossed his arms and Taeyong definitely threw Jungwoo a glance there.

Johnny seemed to finish and came back over, seemingly slightly thrown off track from the two men next to Ten eying him like fresh meat.

Ten shoved them aside, smiling brightly at Johnny.

“Thank you.” He chirped, accepting the small bag with the earrings.

 

“Wait, you did what?” Kun seemed to forget he was currently pouring milk, but Jaehyun rescued the coffee from being drowned in it, by gently moving his hand.

“Relax, it’s just a number. Not to mention, the information that the hunters don’t have a clue about who they were searching for? I got that from him. And he’d got very skilled hands.” Ten grinned.

“Ew, gross!” Yuta screamed.

“Can you shut up, when I’ve literally gone down on you in all ways possible?” Ten deadpanned and Yuta’s face fell, glancing at Sicheng.

“Ew, gross!” Lucas now echoed.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were lovers?” Sicheng asked curiously. Ten wanted to laugh, because Yuta had definitely tried very hard to seduce Sicheng and upped his pathetic flirting. All futile efforts, it seemed.

“We’re not, just, you know… convenience.” Yuta laughed shrilly. 

“Ten, he’s a hunter!” Kun whisper-screamed over the table. 

“I know.”

“I swear, if you mess up with him, I’ll personally rip your heart out and you know I’m not kidding! I’m only letting you do this, because I know I can trust you. But if I see that misplaced, it’s the last time you can abandon reason in favour of thinking with your dick.”

Ten chuckled weakly.

“Promise, Kun.”

“Alright, now, that we’ve settled that with mild threats, are we going to shop for shoes, or not?” Yuta asked.

“More shopping? Why? Why, there’s so many bags here already!” Lucas yelped.

“But Lucas, for someone strong like you, that’s not a problem, right?” Jungwoo purred and Lucas put on a confident smile.

“Of course not! Those bags are a joke. I can probably carry all of them, no problem.”

 

It later turned out to be a problem, but Lucas was too proud to admit his mistake and suffered through the whole way home almost toppling over from shopping bags.

 

[from unknown number] I sent the first text in years. Who has neither Kakao, nor Line? I hope you’re wearing the bat earrings well ~ Johnny

[to Johnny] Smart phones confuse me. I can type blind on my phone, plus it flips open.

[from Johnny] You have a flip-phone? I mean, it’s cool as a statement style… but I cannot live without google on the go. And maps.

[to Johnny] Youth these days, always on their phone….

[from Johnny] Right, like you’re a day over 22.

[to Johnny] I take personal offence. Also, I’m 21.

 

“And five, six, seven, eight.” Ten counted down. 

Jisung started off well, but then, Renjun forgot where he had to move and ran straight into Jeno, tripping him and it all fell apart. 

When they started over, Renjun ran into Chenle.

Ten tried to get them into higher spirits, when they started bickering and blaming each other, by switching to a different part of the choreography.

It was very obvious, that Renjun wasn’t able to properly concentrate, though, and after the lesson, Ten gently pulled him aside.

“Renjun, are you alright? You seemed a bit off today. If there’s anything I can help you with, please tell me.” 

Renjun shook his head, but then reconsidered and nodded.

“I don’t know, I’m sure it’s nothing. Just… normally, a friend of mine, who’s like an older brother, he always picks me up on Tuesdays, but he didn’t come today, and I couldn’t reach him on his phone. It’s weird, because he’s always online normally, because of his job.” Renjun rubbed his cheeks.

Ten furrowed his eyebrows.

“How about you try to call him again, and if you can’t reach him, we’ll think over what to try next?” he suggested. Renjun nodded and jumped up, to get his phone from the changing room.

Ten started cleaning up, but a few moments later, Renjun returned, looking even more dejected. 

“He’s still not picking up.”

Ten ran his mind. He had a few ideas on how to find someone, but all of them weren’t appropriate in a time, when there was still a mystery murderer on the loose, and thus, far more important things than one human not picking up his phone.

“What’s his name? Maybe we can contact his family? Or visit his home?” Ten tried.

“Oh. Yeah, maybe. It’s Moon Taeil, he lives at…” 

Ten gasped softly. 

“Wait, Moon Taeil? 24-years-old, works at the Northern Central Hospital?” Ten asked and Renjun seemed startled for a second, before nodding.

“Yes, how do you know?”

“I know him.” Ten fumbled for his phone, but unsurprisingly, Taeil didn’t pick up when he called him, either. His thoughts were running at 100 miles an hour. This was exactly what he had been scared of. 

“Alright, how about we pay him a visit. If he’s not home, we can call the police?” Ten suggested, already sending a text to his coven-mates to inform them about the situation.

“Yes, that’d be good. Thank you, Ten.” Renjun seemed relieved.

“Good, get your things.”

 

Ten didn’t normally walk with children. The good part was, that he was the taller of the two for once. The bad part was, that he had no idea what kids talked about these days.

“How’s school?” he awkwardly asked, because he hated the uncomfortable silence. Asking about school was appropriate, right? Kids went to school, after all!

“Good.”

Silence.

“How do you know Taeil?” Ten tried again.

“We used to be neighbours, when I was in primary school. And he helped me with Korean, because I’m from China, as you may know, and we kept in touch, even after he started university. He’s like the older brother I never had.” Renjun happily explained, before his face darkened. 

Ten wanted to say how he was sure Taeil was fine and nothing serious had happened, but he couldn’t say that with confidence. If someone had killed Seohyun, they’d have little scruples about killing Taeil as well.

So, he just suffered through the silence until they arrived at the block Taeil lived at. 

A figure peeled off the walls and waved at them.

“Hi. Got your message, Chitti. Well, Yuta got it, but he told me.”

“I see. Renjun, this is my friend, Sicheng, this is my dancing student, Renjun.” Ten quickly introduced. Sicheng’s eyes started twinkling.

“Are you Chinese?” he asked, already switched to his mouther tongue.

Once Renjun confirmed, Sicheng had him involved in a rapid-fire conversation, asking where he was from and why he was in Korea. Ten noticed that he did a much better job and both distracting and making the boy feel better, than he had done.

The doorbell wasn’t answered, even after a third try and a cold feeling creeped up Ten’s back. They slipped into the house after a neighbour of Taeil’s, instead.

Ten took a careful sniff outside the door, but it was hard to place anything in a big house, like this. He knocked, loudly, and they waited.

Renjun was fidgeting again, and Sicheng had run out of things to talk over, too. 

“Should we try again?” Renjun asked in a soft voice, when nothing happened.

“He might not be home.” Ten tried, but Renjun shook his head.

“Taeil doesn’t work a shift today. I’ll open the door, just to check.” The boy pushed past Ten and entered the passcode with quick fingers. The lock beeped in confirmation and he pressed the handle down, opening it.

“That works, I guess.” Ten muttered. Renjun already marched into the flat and Ten hurried after him, followed by Sicheng.

A few steps into the hallway, Ten was hit by the scent of blood, lots of blood. He was about to rush and hold Renjun back, so he wouldn’t be the one to see where the stench was coming from, but it was too late. The boy let out a sharp yelp and all Ten could do, was hold his eyes shut, so he didn’t take in any gruesome details. 

The window was broken, just like it had been in the studio, and there were signs of struggling, a lamp thrown over and a few books, stained with blood, on the floor. And, of course, the puddle of red liquid in the middle of it all.

Ten glanced at Sicheng. It was most likely Taeil’s, but Ten had never scented his blood supplier, so he couldn’t confirm. Sicheng looked angry. He hardly ever did, but right now, he seemed absolutely furious. Ten took that as proof that it was, indeed, Taeil, who had bled all over his living room.

“Ten, we need to call the police. And ambulance. Oh my god, do you think this is Taeil’s? Isn’t that too much blood? Do you think he was…” Renjun choked on a sob. 

“Sh. Yes, I’m calling the police.” Ten didn’t let go of the boy, so he didn’t see.

“Sicheng, check the other rooms, maybe he’s somewhere, get the blood from the fridge and leave.” Ten whispered. The other nodded and was gone in a blur. If the police came and searched the apartment, it wouldn’t do Taeil any good, if they found bags and bags of blood in his fridge. God knew, what kind of ideas the officers might get.

He took another look at the blood. It was drying, but there were still bright red patches in the middle, so it had probably only been a few hours. Regarding the amount, Ten knew how much blood a human held and how much it made on a floor, if the human was bled out and this was nowhere close. However, a wound severe enough for this much blood loss here, was a risk of eventually killing the human, if the bleeding wasn’t stopped.

Ten had never called the police. It was a downright terrible idea, because he had no personal information to give them, but this was Taeil’s life on the line, Taeil, who was always so sure that vampires were just regular, slightly misunderstood, people and risked his job and reputation to get them blood in a non-harmful way.

 

They waited in the hallway, where the air wasn’t saturated with the thick scent of blood, and Renjun couldn’t see anything traumatising. Ten had taken the liberty of making him forget about Sicheng, because getting one vampire into this mess was more than enough already and Ten didn’t want to have to deal with how to get Sicheng a legit name, too.

After some calls, he had gotten the name and data of someone from a pack, that was no longer in Seoul, from Jessica. Hopefully, that would work.

Heavy boots on the stone floor announced the arrival of the cops and Ten patted Renjun’s arm. Were it his choice, he would have made the boy forget everything, so he wouldn’t get nightmares from it, but he knew that wasn’t a solution.

He also needed Renjun for the story to make sense.

Six police officers, two of which with the familiar four on their chests, but faces Ten hadn’t seen before, took their names, addresses and statements, before taking them to the station for further questioning.

Ten did not like the idea of being at the police station, but he kept up a confident mask for Renjun’s sake. At least, they had called his mother to come.

 

The hallways of the police station were long, and Ten was positive they had walked in a circle at least once to confuse them, but if his good old memory was useful for one thing, it was directions.

Though running away probably wasn’t a wise choice, if he wanted to stay out of trouble. The officer told them to wait on uncomfortable plastic chairs and after a few moments, a woman came rushing into the waiting room.

“Jun-Jun!” she yelped and had her son in a tight hug immediately. “I got so worried, when the police called me, thank god you’re alright!” she rattled in Chinese and immediately checked him over for any sign of injury, which, of course, there was nothing.

“Ma, did they tell you? Taeil’s in trouble!” Renjun said with wide eyes and his mother shook her head.

“They only told me you were witness to a crime scene and they had to question you. Did something happen to him? Was he involved in the crime?”

“I think he was! It was at his house! He wouldn’t answer his phone so I went to see if he was alright with Ten, but then we saw.” Renjun muttered.

Ten pretended to not listen in and even lass understand, but he twitched a bit, when he heard his name. Mrs. Huang might blame him, for Renjun seeing the cruelty that had taken place in Taeil’s flat, for not stopping him.

“Ten? Your dance teacher? So, you weren’t alone? That’s a relief. I need to thank him next time I drop you off at the studio.”

“Ma, he’s right next to me.” Renjun giggled.

“Ah!” Mrs. Huang switched to Korean. “Ten! Thank you for going with Renjun to look for his friend. I might be paranoid, but I’m always worried, when he roams the streets alone these days, when there’s still a murderer out there.”

“Oh, it wasn’t a bother, don’t worry, Mrs. Huang.” Ten smiled his most winning smile and Mrs Huang settled on a chair next to Renjun and started nagging him over walking around in his training gear, instead of the school uniform.

 

Ten rubbed his face, when they placed him in a questioning room, making him wait on a table. There really had been enough waiting already, in his humble opinion, but they didn’t seem too hurried. It was almost ten already and Yuta had sent him about 300 worried texts over the course of the evening. And Lucas had somehow enabled his phone to receive picture messages, and had send a fair share of those, too.

The door opened and a middle-aged man stepped inside. He was in a shirt and had coffee with him, but from his face, Ten could tell the caffeine wasn’t strong enough to keep him on efficient working mode anymore.

“Mr. Horve… vej… Horvejkul?“ The man signed at the paper and Ten had to hold back a small laugh.

“Alright. We already have your statement from the scene, but I would like for you to repeat what you told the officers before, just for confirmation, and then we’re all set.”

True to his word, quarter an hour later, Ten walked down the hallway that was neither as long, nor as confusing as it had been when he first came.

When he turned a corner, there was suddenly a very familiar figure in front of him. Tall, broad, and with that emo-Undercut.

“Johnny!” 

The hunter stopped and turned around. His face went from dead tired to a small smile and Ten grinned happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Did you notice, whose names Ten stole during this chapter? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments, they really brighten my day and make me want to work harder!

“Why are you here?” Johnny asked, greatly confused.

“Well, I can go, if you want to.” Ten pouted.

“No! No, definitely not. You shouldn’t go home alone! There was another attack on someone just today. Let me walk you home.” Johnny waved his hands. He looked a bit overworked, if Ten was honest.

“You don’t look like you’d be of any help in a fight, other than falling straight asleep on the attacker, pinning him down effectively, or something. I think I should be bringing you home, instead.” Ten laughed and gently shoved Johnny, who puffed his chest.

“Absolutely not. I’m a trained hu-policeman, I know three different styles of martial arts, I should bring you home. Also, I’m just on a break, so unfortunately, I can’t go home yet.”

“Are you serious? They’re letting you work half-asleep?” Ten teased, but he couldn’t help and worry a little underneath. 

“Can’t be helped. We are searching for a missing person, who probably needs immediate medical attention.” Johnny explained.

There was no way, the police would find Taeil. If the troublemaker was the one who had taken him, he was hidden better than Atlantis right now. Even the vampires, with their superior senses, had no way of finding them.

Sure, Ten wanted to go out there, find Taeil, march right into the hide-out and fuck some shit up. But living for over 300 years taught you, sometimes it just didn’t work how you wanted and you needed to wait.

The chance to get revenge would come, Ten was sure of it.

“In that case, let me treat you to some coffee, you look like you need it.” Ten suggested cheerfully. 

“You’re heaven-sent.” Johnny signed and smiled at Ten.

“I know.”

 

Bless Seoul and 24-hour coffee shops. Ten informed Jungwoo that he wouldn’t come home yet, after Yuta started being annoying, and they chose the closest to the station, the lights welcoming them warmly.

Ten actually paid for their drinks, instead of making the barista think he had paid, and they settled in the far corner. Since Ten actually wanted to sleep, he had opted for macha latte instead, but Johnny sipped on his coffee and hummed appreciatively. 

“So, why were you at the station?” Johnny asked and Ten cursed himself for not starting the conversation. He couldn’t tell Johnny that he was a witness to the crime, or he might find out that Ten’s name he had gone by in the studio was nowhere in the documents and get suspicious.

“Oh, I was there with a dancing student. Oh, by the way, Lucas did something with my phone, so I can send and receive pictures now.” That was smooth, wasn’t it?

“You can? Does your phone even take pictures?” Johnny grinned.

“It’s not that old, dork.” Ten pulled his phone out and showed Johnny the camera on it.

“I used to have one like that, too. Though not in hot pink.” Johnny laughed.

“Yeah, I already guessed you had a boring one. It’s fine. Your personality makes up for the standard issue black phone you have.” 

“Why do I feel roasted and complimented at the same time?”

“Oppa, don’t be like that.” Ten batted his lashes and watched Johnny squirm.

“God, you’re such a tease. Anyway, let me send you something really pretty.” Johnny tapped on his phone, and Ten watched, as a new text appeared on his. Opening it, he found a picture of himself, taken in the shop he had met Johnny in a few days ago. He was staring at ear-studs and the serious look on his face did, indeed, look very handsome, if he dare say so.

“Wow, who is that gorgeous specimen in this… oh right… that’s me.” Ten grinned cheekily at Johnny, who slapped his arm in laughter.

“Oi! You!” someone slurred. Ten ignored it, not feeling spoken to, but Johnny perked up for a moment, before turning back to Ten in a way that made it evident he didn’t like what he had spotted.

“Someone you know?” Ten whispered, scooting over a little to block Johnny.

“No. Troublemakers.” Johnny signed and there was another yell, much closer this time. Ten took a whiff and smelled alcohol, just as expected from the slurring.

“What are you doing here, drinking coffee, instead of doing you goddamn job and catching the fucking murderers out there! Fucking useless coppers.” 

“Just ignore them.” Johnny whispered, when Ten was about to stand up.

“But…”

“They stop, if they can’t get a raise out of us. Happens all the time.”

“What? But… the hell?” Ten hissed. Sure, he wasn’t very fond of hunters, but the police itself was a reasonable and helpful institution. And he knew exactly how impossible the vampires were to find.

“Ya! Are you even listening to a citizen complaining? But the police are probably just incapable in hunting down the vampire killer. Don’t have anything against monsters, do you?”

Now, it had just become personal. 

Ten was off his chair and glaring down (or up, because height) the drunk young men, who were holding themselves up on the chairs on the table next to Johnny and his.

“Listen here, you little shits, I don’t know if it gets you off to call some homicidal asshole out there a vampire, when really, it’s just another maniac. And the police are working hours and hours overtime to find them, while you dimwits wouldn’t even find your own heads, if they weren’t conveniently grown to your necks, though they’re not doing anything there, because there’s obviously no thinking taking place up here. So, don’t you dare try and speak for ‘concerned citizens’ when you’re just projecting your own shortcomings on hardworking police officers.”

There was a beat of silence, though Ten heard a cough, trying to mask a laugh from behind him.

“And who are you to talk, midget?” 

Ten just raised an eyebrow at the man. If he thought he was offended by the lames, most overused insult ever, he was wrong.

“You… you think you’re really funny, right?” the taller of the two was swaying now. Ten hadn’t realised they were so drunk.

“What of the whole situation made you think it was even remotely fun? You’re insulting someone without reason, being giant assholes, while not even in your right minds.” Ten glared.

“What… whatever. They should just catch the vampire out there, before-before he kills off more people.”

Ten signed. It irked him, when they used it as an insult, again, even when they technically were right.

“Might be a woman. Don’t discriminate.” 

“Shut your smart-ass mouth.” 

“Yeah, if you’re out of insults, you are welcome to just apologise and then leave to sober up and think about how you can stop being dicks.”

“Hey, let’s just go.” The less drunk guy nudged the other. 

“Ah-ah – where’s the apology?” Ten raised an eyebrow.

“There’s nothing to apologise for.” 

Ten wanted to give them another piece of his mind, but a hand grabbed onto his and Ten looked back to see Johnny smiling at him.

“Not worth it, Ten. See? They’re already running with their tails between their legs.”

“Cowards.” Ten muttered, but sat back down.

“Thanks. That was different. It’s usually me playing protector.” Johnny smiled and the anger and frustration just fell off Ten.

“Well, I really hate this type of people.”

“You know, they call the murderer the vampire in the news, it wasn’t their idea. How come that made you so angry?” Johnny asked and looked straight into Ten’s eyes.

“It wasn’t that only. But… if there were vampires, it’s be mean to call all of the murders, right? I don’t like generalisations like that, no matter who is being treated unfairly.” Ten huffed and finished his drink.

“You’re cute. And kind of scary when angry. I don’t want to be on the wrong side of that.”

“Ah, you know what, though? Being angry and yelling at people always makes me horny.” Ten signed and Johnny’s eyebrows rose on his forehead.

“Does it, now? What could we possibly do against that?” he grinned and took the last sip of coffee. Ten just blinked at him with a koi smile.

“I’m sure this place has a bathroom.”

“God, why do we always end there?” Johnny rubbed his eyes.

“If you can get it up, I’ll repay the favour.” Ten chirped and got off his chair and he heard Johnny’s almost hitting the ground from how quick the hunter was to follow him.

 

The bathroom was fancy, but Ten still started to wish he had a bed, or maybe even a chair, as he held himself up on the sink, because his legs were jelly and not supporting him properly. Johnny, apparently, didn’t only have skilled fingers. 

The hunter was on his knees in front of Ten, mouth on his dick, and sucking him off like a champ.

Ten let out a laboured breath, when Johnny circled the tip of his dick with his tongue again, before swallowing him back down, bopping up and down. God, why did he have to be a hunter? Ten really wanted to keep him.

With every drag over his dick, he felt himself getting closer, and when Johnny slid a hand over his balls, pressing down behind them, applying subtle pressure to his prostate and Ten came with a small moan.

“Next time, we’re doing this in a hotel, because I have a ton of ideas what to do with you, that all don’t work in this… environment.” Johnny muttered and Ten smiled, before kissing him. It wasn’t a nice taste, but he was still a bit dizzy from his orgasm, so he didn’t care.

 

Ten stumbled into the kitchen to the smoothie experiment from hell.

“What on earth…” he started at about 20 glasses of different coloured liquids. 

“I’m stressed.” Yuta wailed and looked up from where he was chopping pine apple. Ten raised his eyebrows and looked at Sicheng for help. The Chinese was sipping on something bright pink, looking unbothered. 

“Alright, um, maybe… let’s talk about it, instead of making stressed-smoothies?” Ten asked, staring at the pineapple in Yuta’s hand warily. 

“I mean, we have a refrigerator full of blood, but Taeil’s gone and we don’t know if he’s fine, or alive, or maybe turned and… god.” Yuta chopped both the fruit and the cutting board straight through. Sicheng slurped.

“We should try and look for him.” The oldest suddenly chipped in.

Ten looked at him in surprise.

“Where?” He and Yuta said in unison.

“Well, I know the girls and their… minions are trying. But I don’t think their approach is necessarily the best. They all lived in Seoul for so long, they forgot how someone who’s not done the same would think, I believe.” Sicheng said and then sipped his smoothie again.

“Alrighty! When are we starting?” Yuta asked, slamming his hand down and breaking the chopping board, well, half of the chopping board, again.

 

Sicheng had led them to the subway, headed for the end station. All, but Kun, who was working, like the reliable adult he was. Ten was on a tight schedule, because he, too, had to go to work in the afternoon.

But Sicheng said it would be stupid to waste more time, when Taeil could be in acute life-danger. Ten didn’t want to point out, that it had already been about 24 hours, and Taeil would be well dead, if no one stopped the bleeding, because Yuta and Taeyong looked very hopeful.

It took them over an hour to arrive where Sicheng was headed to. If this weren’t the 21st century and the middle of the day, they could have run here and it would have been faster, however, in Seoul’s traffic, running at vampire speed just… didn’t happen. 

They were on the edges of Bukhansan National Park. Woods weren’t what Ten connected to vampires, rather wolves, but since Sicheng had told them to think outside the box, it made sense to try.

“Let’s split into two teams. Remember: we’re looking for dens, holes, anything in the ground.” Sicheng said.

 

Ten found himself teamed up with Jaehyun and Lucas, while Sicheng had taken all the scared babies.

“God, I really hate nature.” Ten grumbled, not even five minutes into hiking up the trampled down path Sicheng had send them to.

“But it’s so pretty. And quiet.” Lucas hollered and Ten sighed deeply.

“I mean, if we do find something, it’ll be worth it.” Jaehyun cheerfully said and Ten did agree with that. Still. The costs were high. Ten slapped a mosquito on his arm with a loud curse, making Lucas jump.

They wandered over the mountain with no success in finding anything explorable until 2 pm. Ten had set the deadline for him to leave at 3pm, so they turned and tried to find a similar way home while covering more undiscovered ground.

No one would have noticed the trap door under the leaves, if Lucas hadn’t stumbled over it dramatically. Because nothing Lucas ever did wasn’t dramatic. 

“Well… it’s…” Jaehyun muttered.

“Suspicious as fuck. Let’s open it!” Ten shoved handfuls of leaves out of the way. 

The smell that came from the underground was a mixture of mould and rotting and Ten had to hold his breath to avoid gagging at first.

“It’s so disgusting.” Lucas muttered.

“It is. Alright, I still think we should check it out, because we didn’t find anything else.” Ten suggested. Jaehyun looked up from his phone.

“Yeah, I agree.”

“Let’s not all dive in here. We need one to lookout, just in case someone comes and we also don’t want to risk getting locked in down there.” Ten explained and Lucas immediately raised his arm, hand still over his nose.

So, Ten was the first to jump down into the darkness, followed by Jaehyun. The sparse light didn’t help illuminate the bunker, but it was enough to allow for the two vampires to see.

The walls were covered in dark moss, and on the ground lay rotting leaves and what seemed like animal carcasses. Ten closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. He had seen worse. Not much, but yeah. He was not going to throw up. 

He scanned over the walls and they seemed to stand in a small room, that only led into a narrow hallway, that was even darker and screamed ‘do not enter, if you don’t want to be brutally murdered’. 

“Let’s go, shall we?” Ten cheerfully said and Jaehyun nodded with a grimace. 

“If this were a horror movie, the audience would be screaming for us not to go.” Jaehyun supplied, when they marched into the tunnel. It was just broad enough for comfortably fit them, with Jaehyun having to keep his head down a little, unless he wanted to get a moss-treatment for his hair.

Even for enhanced vampire eyes, it got difficult to see after a bit. 

“Wait, I’ll switch on my phone’s flashlight. I don’t want to walk into some… skeleton or something. Do you think this is from the war? Oh god, I don’t even want to know what’s in here. Can’t we go back?” Jaehyun whispered, sounding a bit panicked.

“Chill, Jaehyunnie. It might be from the war, but I’m pretty sure there’s no corpses from back then in here. Oh my god, this is blinding!” Ten yelped, when suddenly, the flashlight turned on, much too bright at first.

He blinked his eyes open and quickly adjusting to light. The tunnel continued and they slowly crept it down further.

“The reception down here is surprisingly good.” Jaehyun muttered.

“That’s actually surprising. I think we’re at a door. Yes, that’s a door. Let me check if this happens to be open.” Ten tried the knob, but, unsurprisingly, it didn’t open.

“Can you kick it down? Maybe, if we hugged, we could switch places and I could…”

“Please, Jaehyunnie, of course I can kick it down. Who am I?” Ten snorted.

The wood metal combination gave way easily under Ten’s boots and the room behind was dimly lit, so Ten suspected they were getting closer to something, when suddenly, a figure jumped towards them.

They were hissing and Ten yelped and placed another kick right in the chest of whoever it was, making them stumble backwards. There was a flash of fangs and red eyes, a vampire then.

“Fuck what’s that?” Ten asked panicked.

“That’s what I kind of expected all along to wait for us down here. Oh, look out, she’s getting back up. Didn’t anyone teach her it’s rude to hiss and bare your fangs at someone?”

“Like that’s our problem right now.” Ten nagged and steadied himself, ready for attack.

Jaehyun was stuck in the tunnel behind Ten, so the shorter was the one to grab the hand that lashed out. Ten twisted her arm, pinned it to her back and wrapped his other arm around her neck, breaking it with a snap. It wasn’t nice, but she’d recover.

“Phew, that was… not so nice.” Ten held the limp body and hiked her up to get a better look. It was a girl, and she looked young, concerningly young. She might actually be underage. That wouldn’t end well for her.

“If there’s one, there might be more.” Jaehyun said and Ten agreed. The girl was literally deadweight, but Ten felt bad leaving her behind, so they put her on Jaehyun’s back in a piggy ride. 

The room she had jumped from was a bit bigger and less claustrophobic, than the tunnel and it seemed like it was a hideout, furnished sparsely. 

Ten glanced at the girl again.

“Do you think she’s who we were looking for? That would be… anticlimactic.” He muttered. The signs were there, but the big revelation was missing. Not to mention how easy she had been to take out.

“I would be surprised if she were. But it’s an option.”

“We are definitely taking her to Taeyeon. Though… maybe not waltz through Seoul and Gangnam with a dead girl on your back.” Ten chuckled and looked through the withered closet, finding nothing. There were empty cups on the table in the corner, with dried blood in them, but there seemed to be no running water. Overall, the living conditions were terrible and Ten felt awful for the girl, even when she had attacked him.

He pulled away a curtain and revealed a bunk bed. The lower bed was messy, but in the upper was the outline of a body.

“Jaehyun, put her down, there’s someone here.” Ten ordered “I want information, but I think this one might be as hostile. If we pin him down before he wakes up, we have the upper hand.”

“Alright, right behind you.” Jaehyun confirmed. The climbed up, trying not to shake the bed at all, and Ten immediately grabbed his arms and held them down, while Jaehyun sat down on his legs.

That was enough to wake the sleeping figure and Ten focussed on his face for the first time. And gasped.

“Taeil?” Jaehyun asked, obviously just as surprised.

“That seems too easy.” Ten muttered. But if looked just like the nurse.

Taeil blinked his eyes open and they immediately flashed red.

A rush of regret flooded through Ten. Taeil was a friend of their kind, but he had never uttered the wish for eternal life for himself. Whoever had attacked him at his home had most likely done this to him, without giving him a choice. 

The newly turned immediately started thrashing, struggling against them, but his strength had nothing on the older vampires.

“Taeil. It’s us.” Ten tried, but Taeil just started snapping his general direction. Ten focussed on his eyes as good as possible, and spotted the black ring around the iris he had expected.

“Why is he like that?” Jaehyun asked, voice a bit shaky. Ten kept forgetting Jaehyun hadn’t been through much gruesome things before.

“He’s bewitched. I saw the black in his eyes. Let me see how old the person doing it was, maybe I can break it. Can you hold his head still? I need eye contact.” Ten’s hands were holding Taeil down, but Jaehyun’s were free. He almost got bitten twice, before he secured the young vampire on both sides of his face and Ten could look into the blood red of Taeil’s eyes.

The bewitchment was like a blockade around the natural blockade to Taeil’s mind, now that he was a vampire, but Ten could break it. When it fell, it felt like someone had given him an electric shock, and Ten groaned.

Taeil yelped in pain, but then stilled and his eyes fell closed.

When he opened them again, they were the dark brown Ten was used to.

“What the fuck was that? Ten?” Taeil squinted at him. “Jaehyun? God, I feel super weird. Why are you holding me down? God, the smell is terrible. Where on earth are we even?”

Ten slowly let go, and Taeil started gently rubbing his arms, sitting up, when Jaehyun got off him. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Ten carefully asked.

Taeil pressed his lips together.

“I got dragged to a very fancy white Audi, after someone had rudely stabbed me in the stomach.”

“So, you remember being attacked at your flat?” Jaehyun inquired and Taeil nodded.

“I tried to fight back, but a mere human is a bit useless against vampires. As we just saw. Wow, for how long was I out? I feel like I’m missing more than a few hours.”

“Um… you are. Just 24 hours or so, it’s not that bad. But, um, about the human part, you might want to do a re-check on your body.” Ten gently tried. Taeil seemed so distraught, and who could blame him, he seemed to have missed the pretty important fact that he, in fact, no longer had a heartbeat. Other vampire enhancements weren’t that noticeable at first, but came with time.

Realisation dawned on his face, but he stayed calm, which was good.

“I think whoever attacked you, also turned you, Taeil.” Ten explained.

“Ah. I see.” Taeil nodded slowly “That… wasn’t in my life plan, but okay.”

Ten carefully explained, what had happened after Taeil had gone missing. After that, they picked the nameless girl back up and got out of the moss-hell.

 

“Wow, that was some hands-on rescuing.” Yuri glanced up and down Ten’s slighty dirty clothing. Seriously, it wasn’t that bad. The worst was the smell, that only vampire noses were good enough to pick up.

Ten was about to snap back, but he thought better of it and just smiled at her, passing the glass door.

The hardest part was, not being able to tell Renjun that Taeil was fine. Relatively fine. But faking his death definitely was an option. Eventually, he would have to do that, anyway, before people started to wonder why he still looked 24. Until it was decided, he couldn’t tell Renjun anything.

He hadn’t been able to stick around to find out what the others and the girls decided on, because of the classes he had to teach

Ten tried to focus on the other boys, instead. Chenle was still trying to get away with shortcuts, and Donghyuck dove twice, blaming Jaemin, who seemed less innocent, than he tried to appear. There was a lot to handle, even without seeing Renjun’s sad face and wanting to cry himself. Also, had Jisung grown over night, again? Ten swore, he could watch him shoot up like a beanstalk. 

 

Ten tried to make sense of the texts on his phone, sent from different coven mates, but there was too much conflicting information in them, so he instead settled for Johnny’s.

[from Johnny] I started seeing sounds, but they sent me home for a 6-hour break, which is nice.

[from Johnny] Get home safely, you probably saw that there was an attack on a human in the news. Not to mention that there’s a lot of people going missing these days…

[to Johnny] Don’t worry, getting home all safely, using only brightly lit, busy streets.

[to Johnny] I do think they’re overworking you. There’s no way you can actually contribute to anything, if you’re close to fainting from lack of sleep.

 

“I’m home.” Ten called, pushing the door open. The noise from the living room told him, his house had, yet again, become the meeting point of the coven. Well.

“Welcome home. I was told it was fine, if I spent the night on our sofa?” Taeil poked his head into the hallway. 

“Yes, it’s totally fine, his house is called Ten hostel!” Yuta hollered from the back. Ten closes his eyes and counted.

“Yeah, it’s fine, since it’s you. Only one night though?”

“Settle down first, we made a plan.” Taeil smiled and Ten thought, he wouldn’t be too mad, if Taeil stayed for longer. 

The girls had taken the vampire girl with the broken neck with them, apparently set on the idea on finding out more via her, but had no interest in Taeil, who had little information to give.

Instead, Taeil was set to reappear and report himself un-missing to the police tomorrow. They had practiced bewitchment on a random hiker, so he could get out of the check-up. He should show them the cave and give them all the information, except he was supposed to make it seem like he woke from the bewitchment himself and returned home, where he found out he was big news.

Ten liked the plan well enough. Not to mention, it meant Renjun got his friend back.

“But, since you’re coven-less. Have you considered joining one yet?” Ten asked.

“Of course, he’s joining us!” Sicheng cheered and hooked an arm over Taeil. Yuta glared at them and Ten shook his head.

“I didn’t know you were part of this coven, Sicheng. But okay.”

“What? Of course, I am! Wait? Aren’t I?”

“Of course, you are!” Yuta assured. 

 

“I don’t understand why you don’t like these smoothies. You made them sound like the potions from hell, but they’re really good!” was not, what Ten liked to hear in the morning, when he came to the kitchen for some water.

Maybe it was good Taeil wasn’t going to live with them for now. He definitely didn’t need another fruit-enthusiast in the house. Kun was the only one, who still respected Ten’s rightfully placed hatred for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	8. Chapter 8

The girl’s name was Yerim, and she turned out to barely be of age and was a puppet in the game, just like Taeil. Hyoyeon seemed disappointed, but not surprised, when she told Ten. For now, she was staying with Irene’s coven.

I worked as a solution. But, there were only so many vampires their society could handle. If the rebelling one kept making them, and they kept finding them, eventually, they couldn’t just take them in anymore. It was just too risky, because of how they lived: they needed blood, but they also needed to just disappear into thin air after some years, and build up a new life in another district, where no one knew them.

Seoul was a big city, which always came with a certain anonymity. Still. If there were too many of them, the risk of someone noticing rose.

 

Ten was delighted to see Renjun bouncing into the practice room and excitedly telling him, that Taeil had turned back up just a few hours ago, and was perfectly fine.

Donghyuck had this knowing look in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything, and Ten just started practice like usual. 

But seeing his students happy and carefree made him happy, too. They were too young to have to carry heavy burdens, in his opinion. They’d grow up and get them soon enough.

 

[from Johnny] You don’t happen to be free? Got a half hour break.

[to Johnny] Classes just ended. Where are you?

 

“Wow, you look like death warmed up.”

“I’m fine, thank you, how are you, Ten?” Johnny grinned and Ten flopped on the seat next to him.

“We had a huge mission today. You know the guy who went missing two days ago? He waltzed into Headquarters today, perfectly fine. He even remembered, where he was kept hostage, before managing to free himself, and showed up. I’m telling you, that’s one gross bunker.” Johnny shuddered. Yes, it was.

“Doesn’t sound like fun.” Ten wrinkled his nose.

“It wasn’t. I had to hunch down like this most of the time. They should have sent someone Mark’s size with the kid, he had no trouble.” Johnny sighed loudly and rolled his shoulders back.

“Come on, I’ll massage you.” Ten suggested and Johnny beamed at the idea.

“So, if you already finished that, why aren’t you off yet? To get some sleep?” Ten asked, as he started to gently work on the hunter’s shoulders.

“I have to finish the report, that’s another two or so hours. But after that, I can leave. It’s urgent, because this whole story is blowing up so much. The press needs information, as do my superiors. Ouch.”

“Sorry, but your shoulders are terrible. The only person this tense on a regular basis, is my friend, who’s worrying 24/7.” Ten announced. Even with Kun, he usually wasn’t this careful. But Johnny was human, he didn’t know how much was too much for him. And Ten didn’t want to hurt him.

“It’s fine. Thanks for doing this, you’re really good at massaging, actually.”

“I know, I have skilled hands.” Ten snickered.

“Yes, you do. Skilled hands, skilled mouth, skilled legs, skilled hips… wow, whole package!” Johnny chuckled and relaxed under Ten.

“I am, aren’t I? You’re so lucky.”

“I really am.”

 

Ten startled awake from his phone ringing.

“Hello?” he mumbled, voice husky and thick with sleep.

“Hello Chittaphon, it’s Jessica. Get to Taeil’s house right now.” Ten stumbled off his bed and out the door. Sicheng looked up from where he was on the sofa, watching TV. Ten stored the question if he actually ever slept for later and waved for him to follow, as he stepped into a pair of sneakers that stood in the hall and seemed the right size.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, when the two of them rushed out the door. His body worked like in trance, worry and the command from the older vampire making him move.

“I’ll write you a text. You better run there, or you might be too late, Yerim got killed, same type of stake as Seohyun.”

“Fuck.” Ten glanced at Sicheng, who nodded, and they were at vampire speed immediately, leaving their house behind.

They didn’t bother with the front door, with a small snap of the wrist, Sicheng broke it, and they ran up the stairs. The hallways were deadly quiet and not a soul to be seen. But after the disaster of last time, Ten didn’t trust the peace and quickly punched in the code Renjun had used.

The lock beeped and they slipped inside.

“I don’t hear anything, but someone breathing in their sleep.” Sicheng whispered. 

“You take the door, I check on Taeil?” Ten suggested.

There was a Taeil sized lump under the blankets and Ten sighed in relief, when he saw their friend’s face, peacefully asleep.

Ten put a hand over his mouth and gently shook him.

“Taeil. Wake up.”

The other jerked awake and Ten’s hand on his mouth effectively kept the yelp down.

“Sorry. It’s me. Don’t scream.” Taeil nodded, and he pulled his hand away.

“Why does this seem to become a pattern?” Taeil asked, but he didn’t seem too upset. “And how did you get inside my flat?”

Ten was about to answer, when he heard the lock beep.

Taeil seemed to have heard it, too, and furrowed his eyebrows. They both kept quiet and listened to the voice coming from the hallway. It sounded like a woman.

“Don’t think you can stop me. All of you are traitors.” 

There were sounds of bodies colliding, and Ten fell into action, rushing to the hallways to help Sicheng, if needed. However, the second the woman noticed Sicheng wasn’t alone, she hissed and then bolted out the door. Sicheng tried to go after her, but she was dressed completely in black and blended into the environment too quick for him to track her.

Taeil groaned and rubbed his face. Ten gently took him by the elbow and guided him to the sofa. 

“Breathe, in and out, even when you don’t need it, it helps.” Ten advised and started rubbing Tail’s back. The other did as he said and seemed to calm down again.

“Why did my life just become so much more stressful? I thought the kidnapping had been it?” Taeil groaned.

“Well, I am sorry, but since we don’t have any clue where the troublemaker is hiding and how to bring her down, stress will continue to be a pattern for now.” Ten pulled his phone out. “Did you see her face?” He looked at Sicheng.

“No. She wore something over it and was much too fast.” The Chinese shook his head in disappointment. 

“Too bad. I’m pretty sure she was the actual culprit we’re looking for.”

“Oh god, and why was she at my house, out of all places?” Taeil asked, clearly panicked, and who could blame him?

“Well, I got a text, explaining that Yerim was staked in her room. They used the window for easy access, and left a note that reads ‘you can’t stop me’. How nice of them.” Ten rubbed his eyes.

“So, she’s most likely going to come back?” Taeil asked and started wrapping his arms around himself.

“It sounds like it. This is bad news.” Ten stared at his phone. The display suddenly switched, when a call came in.

“Yes?” 

“Hi, this is Jessica, did you come on time?” 

“We did. It was a woman, dressed in black, covered her face, but she got away.”

“Shit. Any details?” 

“About my height. Long, dark hair.”

Jessica sighed.

“Alright. Thanks for the effort, I guess.”

The line went dead, and Ten dropped his hand.

“I think you should stay with us for now. It’s at least a bit safer.” Ten suggested and Taeil nodded eagerly.

 

Ten had not had enough sleep to put up with this. Actually, no amount of sleep would be enough to.

“Why? Why is he allowed to stay in Sicheng’s room and bed!” Yuta whined right into his ear, over the morning vibes tape. Ten was settled on the ground, stretched to the extent of his ability, a vulnerable position the other had shamelessly used to annoy him with his jealousy.

“What am I doing wrong? I shower him with all my love and all he ever does, is give me this wonderful, perfect, sweet smile and thank me. Ten, are you even listening?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

“So, why? What does he have that I don’t?”

“Manners?”

“Ten!” Yuta wailed.

“Okay, listen. Sicheng is really old, but also, really clueless, if you couldn’t tell. If you want him, you need to court him. Really old fashioned. You’re old enough to know courting rules, don’t you?”

“Court him? Like… seriously? No one does that anymore, everyone switched to… Okay, right. I should probably court him. Thank you so much, Tennie! I love you!” Yuta pressed a slobbery kiss to Ten’s cheek and bounced out the room.

Ten took a deep breath and counted down. It was frowned upon to break peoples’ necks, just because they were a pain in the ass.

“Ten?” Jungwoo poked his head through the door, when Ten was at seven.

“What?” Ten groaned.

“Is this a bad time? I was wondering, if you could maybe give me a tip, regarding Lucas?” Jungwoo muttered.

“Am I some sort of relationship expert?” Ten rolled his eyes.

“Yes?”

“I don’t even have relationships. Fine, come inside.”

“But Kun said you used to. And that’s why you have a lot of experience and advice to give.”

Ten was going to give Kun a piece of his mind next time he saw their coven leader. But for now, he needed to listen to Bambi and give him some – hopefully – useful advice to his overgrown puppy – aka Lucas – problems. 

The morning vibes continued chiming, backing Jungwoo’s soft voice, and Ten found himself relaxing to the soothing catter.

 

Junmyeon’s pack was one of the only left in Seoul. It was probably, because no one expected super naturals in such plain sight, as EXO, but also, because Junmyeon was both suborn and proud.

Ten didn’t mind much, while he leaned on the bar, chatting with Luhan, both of them subtly scanning over the dance floor again, and again. They were here just on precaution and to destress a little. Yuta, of course, had to stay back, and Taeil was working a late shift at the hospital, with Sicheng as his bodyguard lurking in the shadows. 

Ten was glad to get away from Yuta’s intense courting efforts and Sicheng’s awkward confusion over the matter. Maybe, Yuta used his alone time well, to do some de-stressing, too. Not to mention his constant jealousy, which, for some reason, he complained at Ten over. Maybe, he should start charging for psychological support.

Taeyong had gotten pulled up on one of the platforms by the guy with the heavy eyeliner, and was swaying his hips seductively. Ten watched in amusement, how both men and women fixed their eyes on him, likely hoping for a chance to try those hips themselves later. Too bad, Taeyong was already completely and utterly smitten by Jaehyun, who was staring just as hungrily.

It was a nice evening, so far.

“I was looking for you. I couldn’t believe it, when Jungwoo said you were at the bar, observing. That’s not very typical for you.” Kun slipped next to Ten and nodded at the other bartender, the one he had held endless conversations in Mandarin last time. Yixing, his name was, if Ten remembered correctly.

“Don’t feel like dancing.” Ten shrugged. In fact, he didn’t feel like dancing, or drinking, or making out with a random stranger. Though, he had texted Johnny a picture of his drink, that was so terrible and blurry, he wasn’t sure the hunter would recognise what it was. Maybe he should do as everyone said, and get a new phone?

Kun raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment.

“Jungwoo’s pouting, because Lucas went to a hotel with Sehun. We need to keep an eye on him.” Kun informed him and Ten nodded. It was the worst kept secret, that Jungwoo had a bit of a crush on Lucas, but from what they had figured out so far, Jungwoo had spent the months before joining them, sleeping around almost every night. Old habits die hard, which was why he hadn’t made a move on Lucas, too insecure of how relationships worked.

Ten had tried to give him tips, but the situation was quite tricky. Jungwoo had lived his late adolescence knowing his days were counted and getting attached was a terrible idea. It was different from Ten, who had experienced love and heartbreak, and decided this wasn’t for him. Ten hoped, Jungwoo would give it a try, but he also knew it was an explosive mixture, if Lucas was the one he had his eyes on.

Sehun was a member of the EXO pack, and Lucas was all about casual sex and no-strings attached, like Ten. It wasn’t that surprising, when they had been restricted to keeping a low profile for months, that he jumped the first opportunity to get laid, without any bad consequences.

“Where is he?” Ten asked.

“Bottom of Sulli’s pole.” Kun nodded the dancer’s direction, Sulli was probably the only girl among them, and Ten pushed himself off the bar and headed towards where he suspected the vampire.

Jungwoo was talking to a guy with a ridiculous hairstyle, who carried himself with the confidence of someone, who had nothing to be proud of, but still was. And also, didn’t understand the meaning of the word no, if the bored expression on Jungwoo’s face was anything to go by. 

Ten decided to have a little fun, and slid up to Jungwoo, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Hey, baby, what did I miss?” Ten purred at Jungwoo, who didn’t seem startled by Ten leaning his head on his shoulder and speaking right next to his ear. 

Ten tore his eyes off Jungwoo’s pretty face, and eyed the stranger expectantly. 

“Hi sexy. Not much, this guy here… what was your name? Anyway, he told me about his really cool car. It’s a Poshy, right?” Jungwoo blinked at the stranger, whose face had soured considerably. Ten had to try hard and keep a smile off his face. 

“Almost. Well, since your… boyfriend… is back, I’ll go and find my friends again. Was fun talking to you, cutie.” And with that, he pushed back into the crowd of dancing people.

“Thanks, Tennie. He was chewing my ear off. Seriously, who talks about their car at a club?” Jungwoo dramatically rolled his eyes. “Anyway, Lucas went to fuck that super-hot, tall dude from the pack, and they didn’t even consider asking me to join. So, I decided to get myself a hot wolf, too. Do you have a recommendation?”

That was not exactly what Ten had expected, but, well. There were different ways of coping.

“I honestly don’t know much about the pack. If I were looking to get laid, I’d probably try the tall dancer, because the short one has a claim mark, so hands off that.”

“Alright, I thought about that, too. Bouncers are too hard to swoon, and bartenders too busy. I think he’ll have a break in three minutes, if I kept track of that correctly. Thanks, Tennie!” Jungwoo pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and wiggled his way to where the dancer was riling up the crowd.

Ten checked his phone. It was half past two in the morning, and there was an unread text, dated just two minutes ago.

[from Johnny] Looks like modern art. 

[from Johnny] meaning, I don’t have any idea what it is.

[to Johnny] how about you sleep some?

[from Johnny] Can’t. Just got off work, but internal clock is still set to a different rhythm. But I’m off tomorrow. First time in three weeks.

[to Johnny] I know something that makes you really tired. Worked like a charm last time~ ;)

Ten hesitated. This was actually a really terrible idea, why had he just written that? Okay, but he had already fucked with Johnny three times, and he had no idea, so he probably wouldn’t figure out, right? And Ten really wanted to know, how he could work his hips, given the chance…

[from Johnny] Do you? Please, do enlighten me. [attached: Address]

Ten bit his lip. If he messed up, he could still make Johnny forget, right? Though, the idea of Johnny forgetting about him didn’t sit right with him. No. It’d be fine.

[to Kun-Ge] gotta go – booty call~

[to Kun-Ge] oh, and Jungwoo’s trying to get into tanned dancer boy’s pants, fyi.

Johnny, unsurprisingly, lived close the police headquarters. Ten ran there, and then walked around the block three times, so it seemed like he had taken a cap.

[from Kun-Ge] You better know what you’re doing! I will make true of my promise, believe me.

[from Kun-Ge] You’re all going to be the death of me. Taeyong and Jaehyun are drunk off their asses, I just had to pull them from the dance floor to avoid getting sued for public indecency. 

[from Kun-Ge] Be careful, I mean it!

[to Kun-Ge] <3 of course!

 

Johnny was in sweatpants and a loose tee, his hair fluffy and soft looking.

“You actually came?” he seemed surprised and Ten pouted.

“I said I would help you sleep. I brought my meditation CD and all that fun, we’re going to do some nice relaxation exercises, breath in for five counts, hold for three, breathe out for five.” Ten giggled and Johnny closed the door, before leaning down to kiss him.

“Shup up.” He whispered, before licking into Ten’s mouth, who opened up willingly.

Johnny’s clothing was easy to shed, but Ten’s skinny jeans were a bit of a challenge, but eventually, he had wiggled out of all his clothing without have to break his kisses with Johnny too often. Ten let himself fall onto Johnny’s bed. The hunter stared down at him, taking in his body splayed over the sheets, until Ten got impatient and kicked him.

“I know I’m a sight to behold, but I’m also sort of hard and horny here.” Ten whined and Johnny chuckled, before kneeling between his spread legs and leaning down over him. Ten loved, how easily Johnny caged him with his bigger frame, and how soft his hair was, when Ten worked his fingers into it, while Johnny sucked on his tongue.

It was, like they just fit together. There was no awkwardness, or hesitation, just their growing impatience.

“How do you want to do this?” Johnny asked, voice husky. 

“I prefer being fucked over fucking, but I’m up to both.” Ten offered. He usually never offered to top, but if it was Johnny, he might not mind so much. 

“In that case, let me have the honour of fucking you.” Johnny grinned, and pushed off the bed, starting to rummage through his nightstand, before pulling out lube and a condom.

“Perfect.” Ten hummed and stared at Johnny’s abs, wanting to feel them under his hands.

Ten had done this a thousand times, but the thrill never wore off. He let his legs fall open freely, trying to get all the tension from his muscle, while Johnny settled between them, leaning down for another kiss, before coating his fingers thickly in lube. 

“Talk to me, okay?” Johnny whispered, and dragged a finger down from Ten’s balls, over his hole, further down his ass, and back up, circling his rim a few times.

Ten hummed, when he pushed one digit in. Like last time, his walls gave way easily. 

“Add another.” Ten mumbled. Johnny did as he was asked, and soon started thrusting them a little, changing the angle, until Ten let out a moan, bucking down on them.

“There.” He ordered and Johnny repeatedly grazed over his prostate, before giving it a harder thrust, making Ten arch off the bed.

“You like that?”

“Fuck yes, I do.” Ten groaned and tried to get Johnny to do it again, pushing down on his fingers, but the hunter didn’t grand him control, instead, he stilled him with a hand on his hips.

“Come on, don’t tease.” Ten whined, but Johnny just smirked.

“But you look so pretty, squirming like that.”

Ten liked being called pretty, so he just put on a pout and kept trying to get another full-on stroke over his prostate, instead of constant pass bys, but it didn’t happen. All it did, was make Johnny smirk, because he knew he was in control and working Ten up.

Eventually, Johnny added a third finger, and when Ten was relaxed enough around them, he pushed right against his sweet spot, making Ten cry out, finally getting what he wanted.

“Johnny, there. Please.” Ten whined and Johnny rubbed over it again, making Ten mewl happily.

“Do you want four?” Johnny whispered and Ten glanced down between them. Johnny had a very nice dick, doing his height and build justice. Ten liked them big, and he also liked a little bit of a sting. If he stretched with four, his size wouldn’t be enough to give him that.

“No, three’s fine.” Ten sighed and Johnny pulled his fingers out, smearing the excess lube off on the sheets, before grabbing the condom from where it was lying.

“Let me.” Ten took it from him and easily ripped the plastic wrapping.

He licked his palm and stroked over Johnny’s dick a few times, making the hunter moan softly between harsh breaths, and then rolling it over the length. 

“Let me ride you.” Ten suggested, pushing on Johnny’s chest.

There was a simply thought in Ten’s mind, that was stronger than all his pleasure and want: not let Johnny find out he was a vampire.

And by being on top, Ten had more control over the situation. Not to mention, Ten liked being on Top and knew he did a pretty good job, riding dick.

“Yes, please.” Johnny chuckled and willingly lay down where Ten pushed him. He was quick to straddle Johnny, leaning down for another deep kiss.

“God, I know you’ll feel so good inside me.” Ten whispered and Johnny visibly had a hard time staying still. Ten smirked, feeling the power he had over the hunter. But he wouldn’t use and test it tonight. He reached behind himself to align Johnny’s dick, that stood at a great angle for Ten to sink right down onto, so, he did just that.

Johnny gasped and grabbed Ten’s biceps, and the vampire let out a happy moan, when Johnny’s hips pressed against his but cheeks. The stretch stung a bit more than anticipated, but it was a great mixture of pain, a wide stretch, and the feeling of being filled so full by Johnny.

“Holy shit, are you trying to kill me? You’re insane, are you okay?” Johnny stuttered.

“Never been better.” Ten sighed and started carefully rolling his hips. Johnny groaned and threw his head back.

“Can I move?” Ten asked softly. 

“Yes, please. Usually, the question is asked the other way around, you’re really something.” Johnny chuckled.

“Thanks.” Ten giggled and leaned down to kiss Johnny, because he felt like it, before he steadied himself with a hand on Johnny’s shoulder and on his knees on both sides of his hips.

Ten lifted up a bit, rolling his hips forward at the same time. Johnny moaned softly, so Ten repeated it a few times without changing anything, before making his thrusts bigger.

Johnny grabbed his hips, but didn’t hinder him in his movement, just holding onto him.

“Fuck, Ten, this is so good.” Johnny huffed. Ten felt him starting to buck up a bit, and he let him for now. Ten picked up the speed some, and Johnny’s bucking turned into thrusting, which worked in time with his. He was good at this, normally, Ten didn’t like his top trying to meet him, but Johnny’s rhythm was exactly matched to his, the stride just big enough to hit all the right spots.

“I think I’m close.” Johnny groaned. Ten looked down at him. Johnny was flushed, his head still tipped back, so his throat was on full display, and a sheen of sweat over his skin. Ten started spacing out, staring at the pulse of the vein that was so inviting, just there. When Johnny’s thrusts suddenly didn’t match him anymore, because he had unknowingly slowed down, he snapped out of it.

Ten corrected how his hips worked, and chastised himself for getting lost in thought like that.

Ten bit his lip and pushed himself up a little faster, as Johnny’s thrusts started to get clumsy. He wrapped a hand around his dick, but he knew Johnny was much closer to his orgasm than he was. 

Only a few more pushes into Ten, and Johnny came with a breathless moan. Ten rode him through it gently, while applying more pressure on his own dick, fingers dragging up and down, over the head sometimes, pressing around the base sometimes. 

“Let me.” Johnny slurred, but Ten batted his hand away. He rose off the flaccid dick, but didn’t bother taking care of the condom. He was just chasing his orgasm right now, and reached behind himself, pushing two fingers up his ass, right into his prostate.

Ten groaned, and his legs started trembling, before he was coming over Johnny’s stomach. He continued stroking himself through it, before stopping the movement, when it started to get too much from oversensitivity.

The hunter steadied him with a hand on the hips and Ten took a deep breath, calming himself, before he pulled his fingers out and carefully settled on the bed.

“Shit that was good.” Ten muttered.

“That was more than good. I don’t think anyone rode me like this before.” Johnny sighed happily. Ten reached over to the tissues, conveniently placed on the night stand.

“Dancer.” Ten grinned, feeling a bit proud. 

“Yeah, and your stamina, holy shit.” Johnny gratefully took the offered papers and started cleaning himself off.

“Can I borrow your shower?” Ten asked. Johnny nodded sluggishly.

“There’s towels under the sink. Help yourself.” 

“Thanks.” 

 

Lube was yucky, but Ten would have immediately snuggled into Johnny, who was obviously offering from how he opened his arms, and take care of that whenever he was done feeling Johnny’s skin against his, placing small kisses up and down the expanse of his chest and basking in his warmth.

But cuddling was physically too close. It meant, feeling the other’s heartbeat. And that was definitely not an option. Ten had already seemed to have successfully weaselled himself through an amazing round of sex, but a cuddling session? That was too risky, even for him, no matter how much he craved the touch, and knew he was depriving Johnny the same.

So, he hoped Johnny would be asleep when he finished showering and not too dejected, when he found the bed empty next morning. 

Ten took a soothing shower, using all of Johnny’s bathing products, and then slipped into the bedroom nervously. Luckily, his plan had worked. Johnny was snoring softly and Ten felt a weight dropping off his chest. He stole the sweatpants and tee Johnny had worn before, leaving his pants behind, so he had an excuse to see him again, even if Johnny was mad for him leaving.

And he wrote him a note, sticking it to the night stand, before slipping into the night.

 

Ten found himself smiling stupidly, while Jungwoo slumped on the sofa, nursing a hangover, Sicheng and Taeil were discussing the qualities of different blood types and Yuta worked on rose made from Mango for Sicheng. 

“You look like a fool in love.” Yuta commented. Ten frowned at him. The scent of Mango was offensive. And there was no way, Sicheng was going to eat these.

“Shut up, you look like a complete maniac in love.” Ten hissed back. He wasn’t in love. That was ridiculous.

His phone chimed, and Ten excitedly flipped it open, when he saw Johnny’s name on the small front display.

[from Johnny] Slept like a baby, you weren’t lying.

[from Johnny] I would have only been better, if you had been here.

“Yep, definitely a fool in love.” Yuta nagged.

“I am going to put this knife through your fucking voice cords.” Ten threatened. Yuta raised his hands.

“Wow, overreaction much? What’s your deal, Tennie, it’s just… love. Not the black death or something. It’s a good thing.” 

Ten just shook his head. He wasn’t in love with Johnny, thank you very much. Who was stupid enough to fall for a hunter?

“Can you shut up? My head is fucking killing me, let’s not even talk about my butt, god.” Jungwoo complained from the living room.

“Weakness disgusts me.” Yuta whispered with a grin and Ten couldn’t help but chuckled, too.

It was a joke they had started some years ago, because Yuta could take any dick, for countless rounds, and still walk fine the next day.

But they had mercy on Jungwoo and closed the kitchen door. Ten powered up his computer to check the news, as he usually did in the morning. 

“Kun wrote, he’s going to come over.” Taeil announced suddenly, while Ten was scanning the newest list of missing people. The number was higher than normal, which was concerning, since it was likely all of these were turned to vampires, forming a small army by now. But then again, everything was concerning these days, so you developed a numbness to bad news.

“Look, how many people went missing. I think we should try another search party, if these are made to attack us, it’ll be a mess, not to mention, they could win by simply leaving their victims severely outnumbered.” Ten muttered.

The door-bell rang, and Jungwoo groaned miserably. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of people. Fifteen over 24 hours? Ambitious.” Yuta nodded, reading over Ten’s shoulder.

Kun came into the kitchen together with Sicheng, who had opened the door.

“Guys. Wait a minute! This is a hunter! I know him! Bunny officer!” Ten gasped, pointing at his screen.

Immediately, the others flocked around him, too, trying to see.

“They took a hunter?” Kun muttered.

“Fuck, this is getting wilder and wilder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny looked dejected, when Ten came into the coffee shop. It was the same one Johnny had blown him on the toilet before, because their drinks were really good. And no one had given them an order to stay away.

He was in his uniform, but the white four had long stopped making Ten feel nervous and uncomfortable. Instead, it was now connected to Johnny, who made Ten feel warm and comfortable.

“Hey, handsome. Can I buy you a drink?” Ten asked, slipping into the chair next to Johnny, putting a coffee in front of him.

“Ten.” Johnny smiled tiredly. “I’m so glad to see you. I’m so worried that something might have happed to you.” 

Johnny caressed his arm. Ten took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and looked at him.

“I’m perfectly fine. What’s wrong, Johnny?” 

Johnny took a deep breath and stroked over Ten’s hand.

“One of my partners. It’s… I can’t tell you.” Johnny whispered, closing his eyes.

“Dongyoung, right? He went missing, didn’t he? I saw it on the news.” Ten tried and Johnny nodded.

“He did. But, there’s more and… I feel a bit ridiculous for still hoping, but, you talked about how you thought vampires could be just like other people and… well.”

Johnny was rambling, and were he a regular human, Ten would have been very confused by now, but since he wasn’t, he realised the hunters seemed to have figured out the missing people got turned into vampires, too, perhaps even struck down some of them?

“Sure, they could be.” Ten assured.

“Good. Good, yes, but… there’s no way…” Johnny mumbled quietly, before snapping out of it.

“I’m talking non-sense. Sorry. What did you do on Sunday?” Johnny smiled, but it still looked off. 

“My roommate had the hangover from hell, plus nursing a sore butt, after some weird competition over who could lay the hotter guy with his crush.”

“What? With his crush?”

“Yeah, it’s complicated and I don’t think I fully understand myself. And the other roommate, you know, the one with the crush on our oldest roomie, started giving him really over-the-top presents, hoping to swoon him, but so far, it didn’t work. I really don’t know what to do with him.” Ten shook his head.

“When listening to you, I always want to live with roommates, too.” 

“Believe me, you don’t. Because once you start, you get stuck with them.”

“Because you actually care about them, and don’t want to leave them.”

Ten pouted, because Johnny was right, but he didn’t want to admit that.

 

He failed to really cheer Johnny up, which in turn, make Ten upset, when they parted. But he had classes to teach, and Johnny had a job to do, too, so there wasn’t a choice. 

It was a bad situation for Dongyoung to be in, and even worse for the hunters, because if they managed to find him, they’d have to kill their co-worker. Ten shuddered at the idea.

 

It wasn’t even that shocking anymore, when his phone rang in the middle of the night.

“Hello?” He croaked into it, wondering who it was this time. He was ready to run, but the initial rush he had felt, when he had been woken in the middle of the fucking night the first time, had worn off. You could get used to anything, after all.

“Hi, um, is this Ten?” Ten didn’t know where to place the voice.

“Yeah. Who’s this?” 

“Oh thank god. I’m sorry for calling you in the middle of the night, I really am. Oh, it’s Mark, by the way, friend of Donghyuck?”

Ten remembered Mark, the baby hunter.

“Yeah, I know you. What’s wrong?”

Why on earth was the baby-hunter calling him at 3 am?

“Alright so… Donghyuck said to call you, because you could help, but he was really weird about it, but Donghyuck is weird sometimes, and then I had to steal Johnny’s phone, because I know you’re his boyfriend and we needed your number, so don’t blame him, I took it. Ah, none of this matters, sorry, I tend to ramble, when nervous. We really need your help. Donghyuck said you’d understand. My friend, he’s with the police, too, or hunters, because apparently, you know about this?”

Ten was already getting dressed, while Mark was still struggling with words. He knew Donghyuck couldn’t have given him away, not completely, but from what Mark was speaking about, he was either really screwed, or could really help out.

“Yes, I do.”

“Alright, so he went missing, and then he was dumped at headquarters, together with a bunch of other missing people from yesterday, but all of them, um they got turned into vampires, if you know what I mean? I swear, I’m not crazy! You can tell, if you open a corpse’s eyes, and they’re red, they’ll wake up again after 12 hours.”

“Yes, I know that, too.”

“Oh, you do? Good! Really good! Or maybe not?”

“Mark, what do you need help with?”

“Right. The unit took care of most of them, because, well, vampires are dangerous, but Dongyoung, I mean, my co-worker, because he’s a trained hunter and they want to experiment on him, find out more about vampires. But they’ll just… they’ll probably torture him. Not to mention how terrible Dongyoung will feel. Well, if he still feels. Donghyuck said vampires are just like people, but the union insists they aren’t. I don’t know. But Dongyoung’s like family, I don’t want to see him suffer, if there’s still hope.”

“He’ll be just fine. But tell me, how are we supposed to get him out, if they locked him up, waiting until he wakes up? I’m not eager to get my head on the chopping block.” Ten asked. He didn’t want to think about what they’d probably do to the poor newly turned to get information, not to mention that getting turned was confusing and scary itself, even if you took it well, like Taeil.

“Don’t worry, there’s a back entrance that leads to the old bunkers and then into the subway. And for CCTV, Jeno can hack into the system and overwrite it, so we have it all covered.” 

Ten knocked on Sicheng’s door. 

“It sounds like a trap, if I’m being honest, Mark.”

“I know, I know, but really, I’m not – hey, what are you do…”

“Ten? It’s me, Donghyuck! Your favourite dancing student! Please, you have to help us! We only have another two hours or so, since it took us so long to come up with the plan. Please.” Donghyuck whined into the phone.

Sicheng’s hair was ruffled and he blinked at Ten in confusion.

“Fine. I’ll talk it through with my coven mates. Where do we meet?”

 

Luckily, more than half of them agreed to go and meet the hunters. Ten wouldn’t have gone otherwise, since it was a risk for the whole coven he was taking. 

Yuta came with him, because he already was on the hunters’ list, so there wasn’t much more damage he could do.

Going into the subway in the middle of the night was much more nerve-wracking than Ten had expected it to be. Hopefully, no one would check the CCTV on their station. Then again, they both were wrapped up beyond recognition, as they jumped over the fences.

“I really hope there’s actually no train running at this hour, fuck, this is creepy.” Ten muttered.

“I feel like we’re in a Zombie movie, oh god, gross.” Yuta whined and Ten had to agree. It felt like there’d be someone with their flesh ripped and disgustingly hanging off them would come out of the dark any moment.

They found the door Mark had described with little difficulty, and it opened with slight force, leading into a tunnel, just as expected.

It was dark and claustrophobic. Ten started wondering, again, if this was a good idea, of if they were just walking towards huge trouble. After a big, Ten heard voices, and they arrived at a door.

“I don’t get it, Donghyuck, if you would finish your sentences, maybe I’d understand what you’re talking about.”

“I mean, that you can definitely trust him, because he gets Dongyoung’s problem.”

Ten carefully opened the door and the two boys yelped.

“God, you scared the hell out of me.” Donghyuck loudly complained, before eying Yuta with unconcealed curiosity. “Who’s this?”

“This is my bodyguard, just in case you are trying to frame me.” Ten glared at Mark, who seemed to shrink in front of him by the minute.

“We’re not, I swear! Nice to meet you, I’m Lee Donghyuck, Ten’s most adorable dancing student and hunter in training.” Donghyuck shamelessly introduced himself.

“Uh. Hi, I’m Mark Lee.”

Yuta pulled down his face mask and smiled brightly at them.

“Hi, I’m Yuta.”

It was sort of fun seeing Mark’s face fall, but they were on a schedule here, so Ten cleared his throat and the baby-hunter snapped out of it.

“You’re a vampire! You’re on our list!” Mark stuttered, pointing at Yuta.

“Yes, I am. Unfortunately.”

“Donghyuck, what is this…”

“I told you, Ten would understand!” Donghyuck glared at his partner, who gaped at Ten then.

“You’re a vampire, too?” Mark whisper screamed.

“Alright, let’s get going. It’s actually right down here. The cells are designed to hold wolves, but they used one for Dongyoung. They shackled him with silver, is that a problem? Because the unions says it burns vampires, but I stopped believing everything they say, so I wondered.”

“It doesn’t, and silver is quite soft, so it’s dumb to use that. He can snap right through that.” Yuta shook his head and they followed Donghyuck down the dark corridor.

“Hello? Aren’t we going to talk about how we’re leading two vampires to free a vampire from the hunters’ headquarters? If anyone finds out, we’re in just as much shit!” Mark panicked, stumbling after them.

“No, we’re rescuing Dongyoung from the sadists at medical, now get over it, Mark.” Donghyuck shot back and Mark shut up.

 

The cells had reinforced steel doors, without a window to the outside, but Donghyuck seemed to know which was the right one, because he stopped right in front of it.

“Um…” Donghyuck turned to them with a shy smile. “Does someone of you know how to pick locks… really complex locks… by any chance?” 

Ten’s jaw dropped a bit.

“Should have brought Lucas.” Yuta muttered and Ten agreed, if anyone might have that skill, it was their tallest member. Who wasn’t even aware they were here. Though, Taeil had said he’d inform the others, so maybe he did know. But none of that helped them right now.

“Are there more vampires?” Mark whispered panicked.

“Sweety… there’s a ton of vampires and wolves in this city, who just live here and don’t harm anyone.” Yuta explained, tapping Mark’s nose, who started backing away quickly.

Ten checked the door over, gently knocking it once to hear, how thick it might be.

“Oh, this isn’t as heavy as they make it seem.” Ten stepped back from it. “I think I can kick this down.”

“What? No, no, no, this is steel, with at least three deadbolts, this doesn’t give in under a kick.” Mark shook his head violently.

“Yes, baby hunter, you can’t kick this down. I probably can.” Ten shoved the agitated boy backwards and took another step back. Better do this with a little inrun. 

Ten pushed off the linoleum floor and aimed at the middle, just over the door knob. A bang thundered down the empty hallway, along the sound of breaking metal. 

“Fuck. I don’t think I want to become a hunter anymore. I didn’t know vampires were this strong.” Donghyuck whispered and Ten couldn’t help but feel a bit proud.

With a forceful shove, the door opened and Ten marched inside, followed by Donghyuck, while Yuta and Mark remained outside.

The hunter was chained to the wall, body limp and lifeless. Ten pulled open his lids on one eye, and confirmed they were, indeed, blood red. How much longer until he’d wake back up was unclear, though it couldn’t be too long, if the corpses had been delivered on the afternoon, which was about 12 hours ago now.

“Is he okay?” Donghyuck whispered and Ten nodded.

“Will be, anyway.” The silver shackles snapped open easily under Ten’s hands. He adjusted his facemask, before he hiked the body over his shoulder. Ten scanned the room over, but apart from the surveillance camera, there was nothing in there. Hopefully, Jeno was actually as good as Donghyuck had said.

“Wow, you look suspicious as fuck, thank god, we’ll walk through the subway.” Yuta deadpanned.

“It does look a bit… worrisome.” Mark agreed and Ten frowned at them.

“So? Are you going to offer me a bag to carry, or what? We’ll say he’s drunk and passed out, should someone ask. Let’s get going, we don’t have all day, do we?” Ten started walking back the direction they had come from.

“Wait, you know the way back, right? Mark and I should disappear as fast as possible, too, so we can’t see you off.” Donghyuck quickly tugged on Ten’s shirt.

“Alright. Look into my eyes for a second.” Ten told the younger, who sighed, but already knew what was coming. Ten was in his mind, leaving all the memories, but making it impossible to give him and Yuta away, before letting Donghyuck go again.

“All set. Mark, look into my eyes quickly.” Ten waved the other hunter over, who looked around in confusion.

“Come on, don’t make a fuzz, I won’t mess with anything, I’ll just keep you from spilling anything, better be safe than sorry.”

“What? Using this hypnosis thing? No!” Mark clung to Donghyuck.

“It’s really quick, just let him do it, they’re saving Dongyoung for us.” Donghyuck pushed his friend Ten’s direction. Yuta watched with visible amusement.

“Wait! Is that why you were being all weird, like you suddenly lost your voice, when you tried to explain why Ten would be helpful?” Mark asked, looking like he had just found the meaning of life.

“Yes, like I said, it’s not bad at all, come on, we only have another 13 minutes, I don’t want to be dead before I even become of age!” Donghyuck whined and Mark finally looked at Ten, albeit reluctantly.

 

Carrying someone over your shoulder was uncomfortable and annoying, so Ten shoved the hunter into Yuta’s arms the moment they left the tunnel for the subway, who carried his bridal style, while giggling hysterically. To each their own.

 

There was chaos at Ten hostel, when they returned, but what else was new? 

“Tennie! Yuta!” Taeyong screamed at neighbour-complaint-inducing volume, and jumped onto Ten, hugging him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re alright!”

Ten patted the vampire, while more filed into the hallway.

“Did you break necks again?” Jaehyun asked, poking around Dongyoung’s face.

Ten rolled his eyes, while Kun gently pushed him aside, to actually checked on the newly turned.

“He’s apparently not woken up yet, but it shouldn’t take much longer.” Yuta explained in his place.

They put bunny officer on the sofa, since there was no way to speed the process up, at least none they knew of, while Kun made a call to Taeyeon. No matter what the ex-hunter was going to do once he woke up, the girls needed to be informed, and also be told, that there was a whole bunch of new vampires, who gotten eliminated by the hunters. 

Jungwoo dozed off on Lucas’ lap, and Ten started watching YouTube videos with Taeyong and Yuta to pass the time. There was a new dance practice by SHINee, so naturally, they re-watched that about 200 times. Taeil was the one most nervous, and kept checking on Dongyoung every few minutes.

“Maybe we should prepare a smoothie for him, once he wakes up?” Taeil suggested, but took the offer back, when Ten started glaring at him.

“Don’t worry. He doesn’t need to feed right away. There’s still his own blood in his system, until he should drink for the first time, he has the normal three days, or so. Depending on his mindset, it’ll probably take that long to get him used to the idea.”

Ten nodded. Kun had left out, that it did happen that when people got turned against their will, and they strongly opposed the idea of vampires and eternal life. It had happened that they starved themselves into blood frenzy, and when they still refused to feed, other coven members were forced to end it for them.

He strongly hoped, this wouldn’t be the case with Dongyoung.

 

“Guys, guys, guys, he just took a breath!” Taeil called from the living room, around half past four. Jungwoo startled awake, but Lucas patted his hair, and pushed him back down.

“We can’t all stand around him, that’ll freak him out, keep sleeping.” Lucas muttered and Jungwoo nodded, before he was out like a light again. 

Ten just raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. 

“He’s right, though. Maybe Ten, you should go, because he’s seen you before?” Kun suggested. To think Ten would be any different from another perfect stranger was already pushing it, but Ten complied and went to sit next to Taeil, who was watching the slowly breathing Dongyoung with wide eyes.

“How long does this normally take?” Taeil asked, visibly twitchy to do something.

“Depends, some wake up straight away, others comfortably nap for hours. We could wake him up, if we wanted to, though.” Ten explained.

Breathing wasn’t necessary for vampires, but it was a reflex that stayed from being human. Some stopped doing it naturally and had to fake it, when needed, like Jaehyun, but most kept breathing unnecessary air all their eternal lives.

Taeil hummed, and kept watching the ex-hunter, like he was a chemistry experiment, ready to blow up any second. Ten liked to be optimistic. Most people didn’t even realise what had happened to them at first. 

Ten’s leg started to go numb, so he stood up, the same moment, Dongyoung blinked his eyes open. They were red for a second, before settling back to brown. 

Dongyoung squinted, then looked around himself, eyes staying on Taeil, brows furrowing even further, then traveling on to Ten.

Bunny officer sat up, startled, but the movement was too fast for his newly turned body, and he held his head with a groan.

“Careful, your circulation has to adjust for a few days, don’t move too hastily, or you’ll get dizzy.” Taeil carefully held the swaying newly turned, who looked at the nurse in confusion.

“Where am I? Who are you? Aren’t you…” he looked at Ten “Johnny’s boyfriend?”

Ten felt like this might be a topic to discuss with Johnny, since Mark had said something similar. They weren’t dating, after all, they just met on a regular basis, for coffee or drinks, and fucked on a regular basis, which was totally different from dating.

“The name’s Ten.” Ten explained.

“No, no, wait, I remember, because we had to question you after the threatening letter. Shi…”

“Yeah, please don’t try again, Ten is fine.” Dongyoung seemed dejected, but Ten really didn’t have the patience for this right now.

“Fine, could you tell me where I am? I don’t recall this room, and it smells quite strongly of… banana? Apple? How did you get the aroma this strong?” Dongyoung wondered, his nose twitching, not unlike a bunny’s. The comparison was really spot on. 

“That’s because we have a club of fruit enthusiasts in this house. You’re in my flat, by the way.”

“And why?” Dongyoung asked and put a hand over his heart. It took him a moment, but he noticed what was off and looked down, then at Ten, with wide, panicked eyes, and the next moment he was bolting off the sofa. If this were Ten’s first time dealing with a panicked newly turned, he’d gotten away, but Ten had good reflexes and his speed was faster than that of a baby vampire, so, he grabbed Dongyoung and settled him back down.

“What? How? My heart! I don’t have a pulse!” Dongyoung frantically tried to feel one on his wrist and neck, but it was useless, Ten knew.

“Shh, it’s okay.” 

“What? No! It’s not okay, oh god, please don’t tell me…” Dongyoung looked at Ten, then at Taeil. “I’m a vampire? I got turned?”

His voice was trembling and he still seemed on flight mode, so Ten didn’t let go.

“You are.” He confirmed, because really, what was the point in lying?

Dongyoung just deflated. He slumped onto the sofa in a pile of misery, sobbing, and Ten felt a bit bad and helpless.

Taeil seemed to be in his element, though.

“It’s confusing, isn’t it? I understand, it happened to me not even a month ago. Follow my breathing, in and out, very good, you’re doing very good. Ten, let him sit more comfortably.” Taeil asked and Ten helped the sad bunny, without letting go. God knew, what he might do, if he got away. 

Dongyoung’s sobbing calmed under Taeil’s instructions and eventually ceased to sniffling. 

“See, it’s not so bad, is it?” Taeil kept massaging the hand he had taken at some point.

“It is. I don’t want to be a monster! And my friends…” Dongyoung choked on a hiccup. 

“Hey, you’re not a monster, do you feel like a monster?” Taeil shook his head. Ten felt really useless, but he didn’t dare move.

“No? But vampires are. They only go for human blood and have nothing else on their minds and don’t feel any remorse and…”

“I feel personally offended.” Ten muttered, but he didn’t really mean it. He knew that was, how humans thought about them, especially hunters.

Dongyoung turned to stare at Ten, then at Taeil.

“You’re vampires, too?” he screeched. Wow. What a smart cookie.

“Um, yes? I just mentioned…” Taeil started, but Dongyoung pointed at Ten instead.

“I knew it! I knew you weren’t clean, when we visited that studio!” Dongyoung seemed very pleased with himself, which was a step up from before, even when it was at Ten’s expense.

“Great. Alright, now, let’s set something straight. Vampires aren’t the mindless murderers the Union makes them out to be. Some are, sure, and if you don’t feed, I admit, you might go a bit mindless, but it’s the same for humans! We’re not different, and most of us just want to live a peaceful life. Apart from the psycho who’s currently making it hell in Seoul. But she doesn’t count.” Ten said sternly.

Dongyoung hesitated at that.

“Wait. He – she is a problem to you, too?”

Ten snorted and he heard more agreeing noises from the kitchen. Of course, everyone was listening in. 

“She definitely is. Do you think it’s a common practice to just let corpses lie around the city for us? Not to mention, it’s completely unnecessary to drain a person to feed.” Ten shook his head. The idea was repelling.

“Oh.”

“Well, you couldn’t have known, since no one ever taught you.” Taeil placated. 

“I don’t have to kill anyone to survive?” Dongyoung asked, just to be sure.

“No. We usually drink donated blood. And if you don’t like the taste, Yuta will happily help you with it, because he never outgrew his baby-phase.” Ten assured. Dongyoung slowly nodded, but his face was pulled to a grimace.

“You don’t have to drink right away, don’t worry.” Taeil said, which seemed to relief the ex-hunter greatly.

“Do you happen to remember anything from before you woke up here?” Ten tried carefully. Maybe Dongyoung could help them with finding their culprit? He hadn’t been bewitched, after all.

“Um… I got off work… I went for raspberries… someone dropped their books, after running into me, so I helped her pick them back up, and then, I suddenly passed out. It was a woman, tall, long hair. I don’t remember what she said, though. It’s a bit blurry. Next thing, I woke up here.”

“Did you see her face?” Ten sat on the edge of the sofa, eager for any detail he could get. Tall, long dark hair, that might be the woman who had been to Taeil’s flat. She probably had run into him on purpose, and stunned him, without him even noticing, while he helped her out. Sneaky fucker!

“Not much, she wore a mask. She had big eyes… I think. What even happened after that?” Dongyoung muttered to himself. Well. He had tried.

“Alright. We’re assuming she’s the murderer, that’s why I asked.”

“What?” Dongyoung jerked up. “If I had known, I could have… okay, probably not done anything. God, this is frustrating. Why me? How did you even find me? And why bother taking me in? I mean, I’m grateful, even if you’re vampires, but, since I’m a hunter?”

“Ex-Hunter, I’d say. And thanks, it’d be sincerer, if you left out the ‘even if you’re vampires’, but we’ll work on that.” Ten deadpanned.

Taeil pinched him, and Ten squeaked. 

“It was your friends. You were brought back to the headquarters, along with some other new vampires, as a very messed up surprise present or something. They killed the others, but they wanted to use you to find out more about vampires, since your information on them does seem quite inaccurate. But your friends were scared you’d be tortured and didn’t want you to suffer, so, they asked us to get you.”

Dongyoung stared wide eyed.

“Who? Do they all know what I am now? Oh god, I’ll be on the red list! Fuck!” he immediately slapped a hand over his mouth after cursing. 

“Yeah, they know, and yeah, you better not leave the flat for the next 50 years or so.” Ten nodded solemnly. Dongyoung’s eyes were wide as saucers now.

“He’s kidding, you can sneak out from time to time.” Taeil sighed, ruining the fun. Dongyoung was easy to rile up.

“Who… who asked you to get me?” he softly asked.

“Mark and Donghyuck.” Ten answered and Dongyoung nodded. His face was a mix of emotions, Ten couldn’t read.

“Donghyuck started getting into all these arguments over vampires not being evil lately. I mean, we didn’t believe him, but he might not be so wrong, right? But… what do I do now? I live at the hunters’ dorms.” He laughed drily.

“You can stay here, and think about what you want to do. Most join a coven, but you don’t have decide on that right away. We had to tell our peace keepers and unofficial leaders about you, though, so they might come and have some questions.”

“You have leaders?”

“We have a functioning society. Seoul’s hard to live in, we need rules, or you and your friends would come and rudely stab us with wooden stakes.” Ten playfully explained.

“Right. Thank you for helping me.” Dongyoung bowed.

“Don’t thank me too early. There’s a whole bunch of annoying people who live here.” Ten rolled his eyes and there were loud complaints from the kitchen now.

“There’s more … um … vampires?”

“Yes, we are a coven.” Ten nodded.

 

Introducing Dongyoung to all the members was less chaotic, than Ten would have expected. Other than Dongyoung freaking out for a moment, when he recognised Yuta, who in turn started the idea, that he was famous and should be treated accordingly in the future. Right. That wasn’t going to happen. Ten made sure to demonstratively rip his ‘autograph’ to a thousand pieces before Jaehyun lit it on fire with a serene smile. Yuta went to pout on Kun for the rest of the night.

Ten got another three hours of well-deserved beauty sleep, while Sicheng and Taeil tried to get Dongyoung settled in the living room, and peacefully did his morning stretching.

Surprisingly, he didn’t feel the same disgust as usually, when he entered the crowded kitchen to the scent of strawberries. Lucas was still there, Jungwoo next to him, and Ten wondered, if he had missed something.

His thoughts were brought back to the present, when Yuta asked, if he wanted a smoothie.

“You don’t like fruit? Who doesn’t like fruit? It’s the ideal supplier of vitamins and generally well-liked, because it’s also high in sugar and thus sweet, unlike vegetables, with their natural bitterness.” 

Ten blankly stared at Dongyoung.

“They’re scary.”

Bunny looked very confused at that, and Ten served himself a nice, tall glass of non-scary water.

“So, aren’t you dating Johnny? How can Johnny be dating a vampire? I mean, a day ago, I would have completely flipped, because, you’re a vampire, but, I learnt, so I’m now flipping, because Johnny doesn’t notice. How doesn’t he notice?” Dongyoung rambled.

“We’re not dating.” 

Silence in the kitchen, before half of them started groaning, the other half laughing. Ten really needed to talk to Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a test tomorrow, so, naturally, I wasted my day watching youtube videos and writing this (I don't regret anything).
> 
> Btw, Jeno doesn't know that it was Ten, when he deleted the footage, because of their masks, no need for bewitchment~
> 
> Thank you for reading :)  
> The coven is getting really big, I'm slightly stressed (I knew what I was getting into beforehand, but still *facepalms*).


	10. Chapter 10

Ten met Johnny for a non-date before his classes. When Johnny worked the second shift, his break was just at the right time for that, and they had done it for a few days now. It was nice. But there was nothing date-y about it, just because they got coffee together, obviously.

Johnny came into the café, smiling brightly, and Ten felt his mood brighten, too.

“This is the craziest day ever. I’m telling you, the station is running wild.”

“And that has you in a good mood?” Ten chuckled. He had some ideas, why they were running wild, but it’d be suspicious, if he told Johnny that. Very much so.

Dongyoung’s words, how Johnny couldn’t notice he was a vampire, kept spinning in his head.

Sunny had shown up at their flat earlier, with a stormy expression, quickly checking Dongyoung over, and adding him to their files. Kun had asked what was wrong, but she had sidestepped the answer. Ten guessed, there was something cooking, but he also liked to pretend life was normal.

“I so am. Because my friend got out of serious trouble. I still don’t know how and why, though Mark is behaving very weird. I think I can squeeze it out of him before the end of my shift. As long as he’s no longer in that goddamn cellar, it doesn’t really matter what happened.” Johnny beamed and Ten almost told him, that he had personally made sure Mark had no way of telling him, or writing him, or somehow explaining to him, what exactly had happened.

Almost.

“That’s really good news. We should celebrate that, later.”

“Later?” Johnny asked, leaning closer. “Do you have something in mind? I get off at 8pm, unless they’re making us stay to figure out, who of us punched the reinforced steel door in.”

“Well, with these guns…” Ten tried to wrap his fingers around Johnny’s biceps. He had really nice arms. Ten could appreciate beauty, where he saw it. Johnny smirked and flexed them.

“Right? I must be the main-suspect. Anyway, when do you finish with the kids?”

“Seven. If you make it worth it, I’ll wait for you.” Ten smirked.

“I will make it fucking worth it!”

 

Ten expected to be cornered, asked about his actions yesterday, but Jeno seemed completely normal und unaware. He shouldn’t know it had been him last night, because of the mask he had never taken off, but he had still worried. He was also a bit worried over the fact, that he had not only one, but at least two hunters in training in his class.

Hopefully, that was just by chance. There surely were a lot of hunter trainees, right (probably not)?

Donghyuck stayed behind, and Ten waited until the door had closed behind Renjun, who had thrown the other an evil grin.

“What’s up?”

“How’s Dongyoung?” he whispered.

“Better than expected, though he’s going around, unintendedly insulting us all the time. Not to mention, he has a ‘fun fact’ that’s usually not fun for almost anything. Did you know, strawberries aren’t berries?”

Donghyuck looked at him with a dead expression.

“Yes. I do. Oh god, I forgot how annoying his nagging is, over my worries, thank you for reminding me. I don’t want him back.”

“He misses his MP3 Player, he said, can you get that?”

“Of course. God that his is so old, who even uses mp3 anymore, seriously, he’s so lame. Can I come and see him?”

Ten smiled. Donghyuck reminded him of himself a little, sometimes. He tried to make it seem like he was annoyed and hated his friends, when really, he cared deeply for them.

“Should be fine, but not today.” Because Ten wasn’t going home today. And it might be a bit might for Dongyoung, too.

“Yeah, I’ll get that lame player first.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and Ten nodded.

“Do that. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it a lot. You could come by Saturday morning.”

“Yes, that works.”

 

Johnny had given him the code to his flat, so Ten took a nice shower, after which he didn’t even bother with clothing, dimmed the lights in the bed room, and got the lube and a condom, from where he remembered Johnny had gotten it last time.

The mantra, that he had to be careful, buzzed in his ears, again, and again, while he worked himself open, but the voice became softer and softer, the closer Ten got to his orgasm. He edged, but didn’t allow himself to come. He wiped the access lube off on a tissue, and checked the clock. He still had time to spare.

Ten looked over the novels on Johnny’s nightstand, finding them to be English. He had said he was from Chicago, but it hadn’t come up after that. Ten had never lived in America, but he spoke English. He liked learning foreign languages, and English was relatively easy to pick up, since America was heavily influencing pop culture in Korea these days.

The concerning thing about the books wasn’t the language, though, but that these all were vampire novels. Five of them. A cold feeling spread in Ten’s stomach.

No.

Johnny was a hunter, he probably had a natural interest in supernatural creatures. Yes. That was the explanation.

Ten picked up ‘Camilla’, because twilight’s toxic relationships and idiotic lore gave him hives, ‘Dracula’ was a creep, the ‘Vampire Diaries’ author unfairly decided to kill Kathrine and Ten had boycotted the books ever since, and he had read too much fanfiction on it, to still enjoy the actual ‘interview with the vampire’.

He got lost in the story, until a beep of the lock announced Johnny’s arrival.

“Ten?”

“Bedroom.” Ten chirped, not putting the book down, put starting to dangle his very naked legs, over his equally naked butt.

“Holy shit!” Johnny gasped, and Ten turned to smile at him.

“Welcome home!” Ten purred and Johnny crossed the room, kneeled on the bed and kissed him. A hand rubbed over Ten’s jaw, and he coaxed Johnny’s mouth open, to lick into.

“Reading without proper light is bad for your eyes.” Johnny smirked and took the book from Ten’s hands.

“Oh? This is mine, isn’t it? You speak English?”

“Yep. Interesting collection. Do you have a vampire obsession or something?” Ten tried nonchalantly.

“Um… call it research? How accurate is Camilla? I mean, in your opinion, if vampires were real?”

Ten shrugged. “It’s nice, but not very realistic, is it? Why should Christian religion harm vampires?”

He leaned over, and kissed Johnny again, who had put the book away.

“Come on, I’m not on your bed to talk about fantasy novels.”

“Right. Sorry.” Johnny kissed him in apology.

Ten let him take the lead, but batted his hands off his nipples quickly.

“Not there. Go lower.” He whispered, and ground up against Johnny’s shirt.

“Don’t like that? Okay.” Johnny complied and jerked over Ten’s dick a few times, then cupped his balls, before dipping lower. Ten did like his nipples being played with, but it was too risky. Johnny could easily notice, that there was no heartbeat, if he focussed on his chest.

“Holy shit, did you…”

“I did, come on, strip! I’ve been half hard for almost an hour now, getting desperate. You promised to make the wait worth it!” Ten teased and pulled on Johnny’s belt loops. The hunter groaned, and pushed himself up enough, to do as he was told.

“I feel very spoilt.” Johnny smiled, while he spread more lube on his fingers. He stroked himself to full hardness, before making sure, Ten was actually stretched well enough, teasing over his prostate in a way, that he already knew made Ten weak and begging.

“Is it fine like this?” Johnny gestured between the two of them.

“Yep.” Ten really wanted to see, what Johnny had in store, excitement bubbling in his stomach.

Johnny gently pushed his legs to his chest, and Ten folded in half naturally.

“You are flexible.” Johnny muttered, while Ten felt the blunt of his dick against his rim.

“I told you I am.” Ten said, but it turned into a moan halfway, when Johnny carefully pushed in. The initial stretch was slower than last time, more considerate of discomfort, but had still enough burn to it for Ten to thoroughly enjoy it.

Once Johnny bottomed out, Ten locked his legs around him, raising his hips to a better angle. Johnny noticed, and grabbed another pillow to put under his back. Very considerate.

“Come on, move.” Ten urged and Johnny started with small hip rolls, that were just enough to get a little friction.

“So pushy.”

“You like it.”

“I do.” Ten smiled, and Johnny started making bigger thrusts now, settling his hands on his hips to keep him in place. It was easy for Ten to match his movements to the hunter’s in this position, and soft huffs left his lips with every thrust, that grazed his sweet spot.

Ten grabbed the sheets, when Johnny started to use enough force to move him on the bed. Ten loved it, and didn’t want to miss a single centimetre.

“Fuck, Johnny.” Ten whined at a particularly well placed one, and Johnny repeated the upwards motion of his hips, making him groan loudly.

“You’re so fucking hot like that, Ten.” Johnny praised and Ten grabbed the sheets tighter. He liked compliments. “Think you can move your leg over my shoulder?”

Johnny didn’t cease his thrusting, so Ten was too busy moaning to snap back that it was an insult to his years of morning stretching, and just nodded, letting Johnny hike it up, over his shoulder.

It changed the angle, putting more pressure on Ten’s prostate, and he felt pressure build in his gut already.

“Johnny, fuck, fuck.” Ten moaned. His dick was aching, so he detangled one hand from the sheets, while holding onto them for dear life with the other, to jerk himself off with quick strokes.

“Come on, Ten, come for me.” Johnny whispered. “You’re going so well, bending for me, and taking me.”

Ten let out a whine, and clenched down on Johnny, before coming with a full-body shudder, Johnny’s name on his lips.

Johnny fucked him through it, before slowing down, when Ten started to come down from his high, and pulled out, before he got over-sensitive. He leaned down, holding himself on a hand next to Ten’s head, and kissed him deeply.

Ten threated a hand into Johnny’s hair, and reached down between them, finding Johnny already jerking himself off, so, he just put his hand on top, while he stroked himself to completion.

Johnny collapsed on the bed next to Ten, breathing heavily, but before he could pull him close, Ten sat up, to get tissues. This was the most difficult part, because Ten ached to be close to Johnny. But he couldn’t.

Instead, he busied himself making a fuss about dabbing Johnny off, and then himself.

“Oh gross. I think I just have to take a quick shower.” Ten sighed, when really, it wasn’t that bad. Johnny nodded and Ten felt terrible, when he disappeared in the bathroom, sneaking his phone along.

He shot a quick text at Yuta, before taking a quick shower and waltzing into the bedroom with damp skin and no clothes. He didn’t want to make it seem like he hadn’t enjoyed himself.

Ten started rummaging through Johnny’s closet for something he could wear.

“Don’t you still have my clothing you stole last time?” Johnny chuckled. Ten turned, batting his eyelashes.

“I do? I didn’t even notice!” he lied.

“Doesn’t matter, I still have those ridiculously tight pants of yours, that I may or may not have used to fuel my fantasies over the week.”

“Unbelievable! You use me to jerk off? Rude!” Ten laughed, and jumped on the bed, now clad in sweatpants, to kiss Johnny on all fours.

With impeccable timing, Ten’s phone rang.

“What?” he groaned into it, even when he had been the one to set the call up.

Yuta complained, how Dongyoung had said raspberries didn’t work with ginger (gross?) and ruined his wonderful new creation, because after that, no one else had liked it. After that, he asked, if that was long enough, because apparently, there also was the problem with Dongyoung telling him, that Mario was designed to be a plumber that didn’t sit right with the Japanese.

“Fine, I’m coming.” Ten flipped his phone shut.

“Sorry, I have to leave, my roommates made a mess.” Ten told Johnny, scrambling off the bed. He didn’t feel good, lying to him, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Too bad. Get home safely, okay? And text me when you’re home.”

“I will.” Ten leaned down, to kiss him goodbye.

“Oh, and by the way: the wait was definitely worth it!” Ten smiled, and pressed aother kiss on Johnny’s cheek.

“Thanks, I try.” Johnny grinned. “Remember to bring back my clothing!”

“Don’t I look much hotter in it?” Ten shook his ass a little. The sweatpants fit quite well, a bit long, but the tight cuff avoided them dragging over the ground. He had also left his own clothing in the hamper.

“You do, but I only have four pairs of them.” Johnny called after him and Ten cackled.

“I recommend ‘What we do in the shadows’, if you want to watch vampire movies.” He yelled back, while getting his boots on.

“Is that on Netflix?”

“I don’t have Netflix. Just buy the DVD.”

“DVD? Are you from the Joseon Dynasty?”

 

Ten returned to three people on the sofa, judging him hard, while sipping Fanta (not a smoothie, this had to be marked in the calendar as a happy day).

“What?” Ten asked, shoving Jungwoo, so he could squeeze on the sofa next to them. He still wanted post-sex cuddles.

“Do you always use poorly made up excuses to slip away after sex?” Dongyoung asked bluntly.

Ten’s eyebrow twitched.

“What else do you want me to do?”

“Stop dating the hunter.” Yuta said. Ten sighed.

“We’re not dating.”

 

“Are you sure it’ll be fine?”

“Dongyoung, you literally just fed, are you hungry at all?” Yuta rolled his eyes at the fidgeting vampire.

“No, but am I really not going to…. You know? What to attack him?”

“Imagine it like this, he might seem like a serving of Ramen to you, but since you’re not hungry, you’ll just tell yourself no, and that’s it.” Kun explained.

Dongyoung still seemed panicked. Ten just sipped on his tea.

“It’s really not like they make it seem in the media at all. I work as a nurse just fine, I had a few tiny slip ups, but only my eyes turning red, or something. Since Donghyuck already knows you’re a vampire, that wouldn’t even be a problem.” Taeil explained.

“Okay. I can do this.” Dongyoung took a deep breath, before starting over with his worries. It was a bit funny to watch.

Ten’s phone chimed and he saw a text, announcing Donghyuck’s arrival.

He met the boy at the front door. He was visibly nervous, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Morning.” Ten greeted and Donghyuck smiled.

“Hi. Thanks for inviting me.”

“No problem. Dongyoung might be dying from heart attack right now, but he should be fine to visit. Did you find his mp3 player?”

“Of course, I did.” Donghyuck puffed his chest.

“Good.” The lift binged, announcing its arrival. Ten hardly ever used it, but he didn’t want to make the human take the steps. Humans tended to wear out quickly.

Donghyuck kept twitching and giving him side glances, but Ten ignored it. It was probably weird for the boy to visit his teacher’s home, even if it was his friend currently living there.

“We’re here.” Ten called, pushing the door open. Donghyuck curiously took everything in, before following to the living room.

Dongyoung sat on the armchair like a statue.

“Dongyoung!” Donghyuck yelped and bounced over. “I’m so glad to see you’re fine!”

Dongyoung took a careful sniff and seemed to realise he didn’t feel the immediate need to rip the human’s throat out, and finally relaxed.

“Thanks for telling them to get me. I really owe you.” Dongyoung bowed.

“I know you would have done the same for me. Or maybe not. But now you would. Can I hug you? Can I hug him?”

A moment later, the two were in each other’s arms, laughing and jumping like maniacs. Ten decided to leave them to it.

 

Ten had dozed off on his bed, while listening to an early-evening radio show, but startled awake to violently being shaken.

“Ten! Ten, quick, there’s two huge attacks!”

Ten almost fell onto Jungwoo.

“What?”

Donghyuck was still there, so not too much time could have passed. There were pictures from a mall, police lights blinking, people standing, worried, some filming with their phones.

“Vampires. There’s two sets of four, attacking a mall each. One is the one just down the building where the girls live, the other one close to the studio.” Sicheng explained.

Ten stared at the screen, but there was nothing interesting to be seen. Of course, the media needed to conceal the true identity of the attackers!

There was no information on any kills on either side, or what exactly was going on, if the police, or rather, the hunters, had gotten the situation under control yet, or not.

Ten’s mind was only on one thought, though: Johnny. He was working the second shift today, so he was still on duty. No doubt would he be sent to either of the locations.

A phone rang, and Yuta put it on speaker. Ten could hardly pay any attention to Kun’s voice, while staring at the TV, trying to identify the officers that sometimes appeared in the videos from the scene.

“Guys, are you watching the news?”

“Yes. Of course, we are.”

“Good. Jessica called, they are going to check the area, trying to find the puppet master, since all of them are probably bewitched. To cover all the possible areas, they want us to help. The situation isn’t under control, but a complete mess, so it could still take some time. It seems, our troublemaker trained her minions well.”

Ten bit his lips. That was bad. Very bad.

“Who’s coming? We need to scan the parking garages of all buildings around the mall.”

 

Ten was not supposed to scan the garage of the mall itself, he knew. But since Kun had been stressed and the situation an unorganised mess, no one had noticed Ten was without a partner and just slipped away. Passing the two policemen stationed on the gate was easy enough, since they didn’t even see Ten running past.

He knew, the chances to find Johnny were 50:50, but he had this feeling, that he would be here, and not at the other mall. Just a hunch.

He rushed through the parked cars in zick-zack, not finding anyone, before taking the stairs to the shopping part of the building. He hid in the first store he came across, trying to get an impression of what was happening. He would be mistaken for one of the attackers, if he showed himself, so he needed to stay low.

There was a lot of shouting, a lot of words Ten didn’t know the meaning of, when used in police-talk, but he got he managed to get information to understand the situation: the vampires were running and hiding, to gain time and mess with them. Which was bad, because Ten was also hiding.

The police were in small teams. Sometimes, a shot echoed, but Ten didn’t know what kind of munition they were using. Metal wouldn’t be a problem, just pass through and heal. Wood would be mean, because that bled and losing blood was a problem. A human could lose about 1,5 litres of blood without facing serious problems.

A vampire became noticeably weak and mindless starting from about 500 ml, which was 10%, because they lived off only the blood.

Ten heard someone run by, cackling loudly. Possibly a vampire, because he doubted the hunters were laughing much. Five officers followed, and he ducked behind the display deeper. This had been a terrible idea, he realised now. He was going to be targeted the moment someone saw him.

But then, Ten unmistakably heard Mark yell something, located on the floor above him. Mark was one of Johnny’s partners. If he was here, Johnny was, too. Just where?

He made sure there was no one close, and rushed to another store, hiding behind the register. At least, the police had gotten all the humans out, it seemed. Though, if they had been the actual targets, it wouldn’t have ended well for the customers. The vampires were playing with the officers, baiting them like mice with cheese. They had the upper hand right now, and could just leave, if they wanted to. The guards on the doors were a sad joke.

Most likely, this was to distract then, just like Jessica had said, a trick, to launch something bigger, without anyone noticing.

There was shouting from where Ten had been before, and he glanced over the table, to see three hunters circleing a laughing vampire. He didn’t see, but heard, how one of them rammed a stake through their chest, and the vampire crumbled to dust.

Ten closed his eyes.

This was terrible marketing for their “peaceful cohabitation” cause.

From what he heard, there were two left, so half of them down, after about 40 minutes.

And the hunters were getting tired, Ten could tell. They were breathing heavily, not reacting quite as quickly anymore, steps not as agile as they should be.

The smell of blood, human blood, not the type vampires bled, hit his nose and he tried to get through all the screaming and figure out what had ahppened. He knew it wasn’t Johnny, because he knew exactly, how Johnny’s blood smelled.

He was a type B with a heavy note of Calcium. This wasn’t him.

However, this was the first bleeding hunter, and it probably meant, there’d soon be more.

Ten fidgeted, eager to do something.

Mark was still on the floor above him, so Ten took the next chance he got, and ran up the escalators in a flash, hiding in the decorative plants.

It was a good hiding point, because it gave him a relatively good view.

Johnny!

He was here, half across the balcony that wrapped around the store-fronts, leaving the middle open to have the sun shine inside. He was jogging towards Ten’s hideout, looking around. As expected, Mark was next to him. The baby-hunter had his gun up, while Johnny held a stake and a dagger. It was a good combination, if you were quick enough.

Ten kept his eyes on him. Apparently, the puppet vampires were using their superior speed to disappear every once in a while, and were currently nowhere to be seen, only to pop up somewhere.

Ten caught movement on the other side of the balcony from the two hunters he was watching. Without wasting a second to think, Ten bolted from behind his plant, ran, and crashed into the form of a vampire, that had just jumped across the gallery, with a growl.

They fell on the ground from the impact and slid down the stone floor for a few metres, before coming to a halt. The vampire struggled against Ten, but Ten was older, and more skilled, overwhelming him in his blind pursuit to protect Johnny.

With a hand on his throat, he pinned the attacker to the ground, kneeling on his stomach, to fixate him, and then leaned down to put his elbows on the vampire’s shoulders, grabbing his head and pulled with a slight twist.

The rip was just as gruesome as it had been the first time, Ten had done this, but if it mean, Johnny was fine, he didn’t care. The body immediately fell to dust under Ten, whose knee hit the ground, when their support disappeared.

Ten jumped up, dusting himself off, and scanning his surroundings for more vampires, anger simmering in his guts, keeping his vampire instincts buzzing under his skin. There was no immediate danger, and as he calmed, Ten realised, that Mark and Johnny were staring at him.

Ten also realised, that his eyes were blazing red, his fangs heavy in his mouth.

“Ten?” Johnny asked, taking a step forward. They had eye contact for a moment. It would be enough for Ten to slip into his mind and erase all his memories.

But he couldn’t.

“I’m sorry.” Ten whispered, turned, and ran to where he heard the other vampire still on the loose.

Johnny had seen him, at his most intimidating state, ripping apart someone, who had tried to harm him just moments before. Johnny had to think he was just like them.

Ten jumped off the balcony, landing on the running vampire, holding her neck between his legs, snapping it and left her, for the officers to kill, or do whatever, and bolted from the mall.

Johnny knew. It was over. Ten felt tears wet his lashes, as he was running too fast for them to fall. Why did this hurt so much? Why did it feel like his heart just broke, at the idea of not being able to see Johnny like they had seen each other before anymore?

It was his own fault. He had gotten attached, even when he knew it was a terrible idea.

Ten zick zacked through the garage he had originally been supposed to check out, blinking through his tears and trying to focus on what was important right now.

“Well, well, well. If this isn’t the little dancing toy Hyoyeon keeps herself. I had hoped to get my hands on that little pet of Taeyeon’s, but you’ll do just fine.”

Ten stood frozen, staring at the woman that peeled from the darkness of a corner.

“While the hunters are busy wasting all their energy, shall we play the game of thrones? Who’s the mightiest of them all?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	11. Chapter 11

“You’re supposed to be dead, Seohyun!” Ten hissed. There were tears running down his face, from a mixture of frustration and fear.

“Well, that is the point of faking one’s death, yes.” She chirped, leaning back in her chair. Ten struggled, trying to break free, but there were four vampires holding him down on his, against them, he didn’t stand a chance.

“Why? Everyone mourned you! They swore revenge in your name. Why would you backstab them like this?”

“Oh, they mourned me? Sure. They cried a quick tear, and then went on with reining over their territory as normal. And why, you ask? Did you ever live 150 years, trying to make suggestions for the better, trying to fix mistakes in the ground rules, but were ignores, and then sent to clean up, when just these problems became trouble? They call them ‘the girls’, when really it’s just one making the rules, slurring over the other eight.”

Seohyun clicked her tongue and accepted a wooden blade from someone, who had crept into the room, bowed deeply. Ten wondered how many underlings she had made herself.

“But this will be over soon. I needed the hunters tired, so they wouldn’t notice the little… party we’ll start. United, they stand, but divided, they’ll fall. And they will be divided. Hyoyeon won’t go against me. Jessica will stand with Hyoyeon, and Sunny won’t betray Jessica. Of course, Tiffany will stick to Taeyeon, and so will Yuri, Sooyoung and Yoona. There, we have a lovely little crack in the perfect union. Just add a spark, and it will go up in flames.”

Seohyun cackled and Ten shrunk on his chair.

This was insane. He would have never expected the traitor to come from their own lines. If what she said was true, her plan was almost inerrant.

“You’re lying.” Ten accused her, because he didn’t want to believe her words were true.

“Am I?”

“What spark you’re talking about could possibly be so bad to set them off?” Ten hissed. 

“Well, what if, say, Taeyeon killed the precious hunter you kept seducing? It’d break your heart, and you’re under Hyoyeon’s special care. She’d feel betrayed, if Taeyeon provoked her like that, wouldn’t she?”

Ten ripped against the hands holding him down.

“No!” Ten screamed, but he struggled to no avail. He couldn’t get free.

“Yes, I know it hurts, but sometimes, small sacrifices have to be made for the bigger good. Now, ideally, we’d just lure that fool here by using you, but since you’re so unfortunately old, we cannot do that. I hate to have fall back to such old, unsophisticated methods like kidnapping, but it can’t be helped, can it?” Ten was somewhat relieved, that she wasn’t able to bewitch him, but he might have been able to find a hole, and not get Johnny, or he might have just not followed, because, well…

Ten had missed to tell him, he was a vampire, and he most likely despised him now.

“You won’t get through with this. My coven will come looking for me.”

“Ah, but will they really? When they hear, that you ran off to kill my pets, instead of doing what you were supposed to do, because your boy toy was there?”

Ten closed his eyes. Fuck. It had been dumb and selfish, he knew.

“Not to mention, how will they know you’re here, and not messing around with him?” Seohyun tutted.

“No! Leave him out of this! Please!” Ten begged, but Seohyun just shook her head, as she stepped closer. 

“Now, this will sting a little, but I’m afraid, you’re much too well fed and coherent. I don’t like troublesome prisoners.”

 

Seohyun was a sadistic person, Ten decided, staring at the wall. There were dark spots dancing in his vision, even though he was lying. He hadn’t done a lot of starving in his life. It messed with your head and you endangered yourself, your kind, and everyone around you. It just wasn’t a fun thing to do. And he now knew why. Blood-loss sucked.

Ten wasn’t sure, what time it was, in fact, he didn’t even know what day it was anymore. A week could have passed, for all he knew. At least, he wasn’t drying up yet. Once a vampire lost all their blood, they started dying up. It didn’t kill you, a blood-frenzy usually did, but not the loss itself. If you didn’t go insane drying up, you just became a mummy, until someone force fed you blood.

As long as there was no living creature near, Ten wouldn’t go into blood-frenzy, so that was nice. Maybe living as a mummy a few years was nice, who knew?

With all this mess right now, he definitely didn’t want to get between the fronts, and he also didn’t want a sadistic, resentful queen to live under.

He was just so, so sleepy. Maybe, a little nap would help with the hunger?

Ten tried to get comfortable, but the ground was just so hard, and there was something digging into his hip, when he curled up.

Annoyed, he pulled the offender from his pocket and stared at his pink phone.

Ten’s brain wasn’t working very fast, but he was quite sure, he could help the others with this and maybe avert the catastrophe. If he had reception.

It was hard to focus on the small display, but he managed to message who he thought was Kun, that Seohyun was behind this and he had run into her, and then he texted Johnny to warn him, even if he probably wouldn’t read it and Yuta, telling him to stay in the flat under all circumstances, and preferably keep Donghyuck there.

Wait.

Was he even still there?

Who knew. Not Ten.

And would they even care? If they found out he had gone off the track to see Johnny, they’d be angry, wouldn’t they? Kun had said he trusted him, but he better not fuck up. And Ten had fucked up big time. 

He sighed and put the phone into another pocket, before falling asleep.

 

He woke to someone opening the door and yelling.

The dark spots were still there, which was unfortunate, but he also might have started hallucinating, because someone shoved Johnny into the room, and Ten definitely remembered texting Johnny to stay safe.

The human stumbled into the room, arms bound in front of him, and the door was shut, and locked.

Ten’s nose twitched. He smelled blood, running warm and delicious under the human’s skin. It’d be so nice to drink that right now, because Ten was so, so hungry. All his limbs moved sluggishly, as he tried to sit up.

“Ten! Oh my god, what happened to you?” Johnny’s voice came to his brain like he was speaking through cotton wool. His thoughts wandered from wanting to feed as fast as possible to wondering how much this human sounded like Johnny. Fascinating!

“Oh! You look so much like Johnny.” Ten blinked at the human, who still looked like Johnny. Odd.

“Yes, it’s me, Johnny.” Johnny squatted down in front of him, trying to check him, which proved difficult with his arms tied. Why did he seem worried? Ten knew for sure, that his eyes were a dim red right now. Why did he still care?

“Ah. Ahahah. Of course. She doesn’t simply want you dead, she wants me to kill you. Of course.” Ten started cackling hysterically, when the puzzle pieces suddenly fit in his head. “Because it wasn’t bad enough, that I get my heart broken once.” Ten leaned backwards, and his muscles just didn’t support him, so he started falling until his head hitting the stone hard.

There was a crack, but the pain wasn’t too bad.

“Ten.” Johnny yelped and Ten tried to focus on his face. “What are you doing? What are you talking about? Why are you going to kill me?”

“Because… she drained me.” Ten pointed at the crook of his arm, where she had cut. “And I’m really low on blood, and you are a very delicious human, extra delicious, because you’re Johnny, and I really, really like you. I feel just a wrong step away from a blood-frenzy. You know. That what you hunters think is our default state.”

Ten closed his eyes, sorting his thoughts. The feeling of utter despair at the ideal of losing Johnny. It wasn’t just affection, was it? It hadn’t been for longer. How Ten felt drawn to Johnny, how he wanted to make him happy all the time, see him smile. That was love, wasn’t it?

“Yeah. She’s definitely a sadist, if she tries to get me to kill the one I love.” He muttered as an afterthought. 

“She drained you, so you need blood, and because she knows we’re dating, she brought me, knowing you’ll be miserable, if you accidentally kill me, but won’t have proper control over it? But you seem in control right now, right?”

“Are we dating?” Ten narrowed his eyes. Maybe, they really were dating. They always did date-like things, didn’t they? And since Ten had apparently unintentionally fallen in love with Johnny…

“That’s not the important question right now, it’s…”

“Because everyone keeps saying ‘your boyfriend’ so I got really confused, if we’re dating?”

“Aren’t we? I mean, it’s sort of odd to say I love you, while you seem like you’re beyond stoned, but I was definitely waiting for the right moment to say it, too.” Johnny said. 

“What? No! You hate me, because I’m a vampire!” Ten slurred.

“No, I don’t! I never said that. I mean, I was a bit surprised when I figured it out, but since you didn’t rip my throat out, not even nipping me or something, I thought it was fine. You know, with all of Donghyuck’s vampire activism, I found myself agreeing. I was a bit freaked out, when you pulled that stunt earlier, but… I already knew. You don’t have a pulse. I know you tried to hide it, by always slipping from cuddling, but I still noticed.”

“So, you don’t hate me?”

“No.”

“Not even, when I didn’t tell you?” Ten asked, feeling more tears, why was he crying so much today?

“I understand why you didn’t. If I were you, I wouldn’t have told you, too, if you were a hunter. That sounds suicidal.”

“Even when I tell you, we hide Dongyoung?”

“You what?”

“He’s a bit annoying, because he keeps correcting things, but otherwise, he’s nice.” Ten muttered. The more he talked, the less overpoweringly wonderful Johnny smelled. The less Ten felt like he was just a second away from losing it, and jumping him. His boyfriend. That sounded funny. But he liked it.

“Ah, I guess that makes sense, too. Thanks for that, then. Hey, how are you feeling? Your talking gets better, less slurry, more understandable.”

“Yeah, wonderful, perfect. I really wanna rip that bitch Seohyun’s head off. God. Do you think anyone’s coming to get us from here?” Ten looked at the door with new hope.

“I don’t know. You mentioned you have Dongyoung at home… and you have all these roommates, won’t they miss you?”

“Not sure… they were sort of against me continuing to see a hunter.” Ten muttered.

“Oh, they’re vampires, too?”

“Hm.”

“Hey, Ten, don’t doze off, I’m sure that’s not good for my health. You’re doing really well. I’m sure someone will come eventually. Surely, your friends would care more about your safety, than your choices in men?”

Ten sighed. Hopefully, they would. But Seohyun had said… no. He shouldn’t believe that liar for a single second. He was still part of the coven, dumb decisions or not.

The hunger seemed to become controllable, still there, simmering, but controllable. He could do this, if someone came within 24 hours and saved him. Because Johnny still liked him, even though he was a vampire. He giggled again.

“You really behave like you’re high.” Johnny commented.

“I never was this low on blood before. I didn’t know it had this effect. If you dry out without going insane, you become a mummy, did you know?”

“Ew.” 

“I know. I don’t want to mummify.” Ten pouted.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Hey, since you have Dongyoung, do you know who knocked the door down? It’s still a great mystery.”

“Me.” Ten sing-sang. Johnny whistled. 

 

They continued their idle conversation, taking Ten’s mind off the blood. It was funny to tell Johnny so many things, like how Sicheng was old as the hills, and still greatly confused by the concept of love, or how Yuta was picky with his blood. Things he couldn’t have told him before.

The more time passed, the dizzier Ten became. Speaking became more and more difficult, when his head felt like it was filled with cotton candy.

Reality seemed to alter, and Ten wondered, if maybe, it had all been a dream, Johnny being here with him, talking about vampire things, and taking it so well, assuring him, that he really didn’t hate him every few minutes, when Ten asked, just to be sure.

And then, there was crashing and screaming from outside. It seemed to be really loud, because Johnny stared at the door, too. 

Ten watched the door, curious as to why it was constantly moving – or was that the lack of blood maybe?

It didn’t open, but instead, the wall next to his was broken through. Plaster, stone and splinters flew, some of them hitting Ten on the ground. It didn’t hurt as much as Ten guessed it should have.

However, the scent of warm, sweet, inviting blood suddenly hit him, potent and rich in the air. Ten sniffed, and a second later, it was like his mind was overwritten, only the thought that had to feed left.

With a growl, he jumped off the floor, towards the source of the scent, the promise of strength.

A moment, before he could get a grab on the human, though, he recognised Johnny’s wide eyes, and heard someone call his name.

Ten let himself fall to the ground limply, and the next moment, someone was pressing him into the floor.

“Seriously, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, can you for once in your life try and be reasonable? Waltzing into the mall? Really? And then those dumb texts, when your phone is so old, not even Lucas could geo-track it. Do you know how worried I was?” 

Ten registered this was Kun screaming at him, and probably also being the one holding him down.

“At first, I only came to make sure I was the on ripping your heart out. Seriously!”

“I’m sorry Kun.” Ten slurred. He was so relieved to her the coven leader’s voice, that he felt a tear run down his cheek.

“Ayo, what are we going to do with you. Hi, you’re Johnny, right? Nice to meet you. I’m really sorry for this, we’re not normally like this.” Kun made small talk in the middle of a ruined holding cell, because that was a very Kun-like thing to do.

“It’s fine. He said he was drained.”

“Yeah, I guessed so.” Kun muttered. 

“Ten, are you listening?” Kun asked and Ten grumbled. It still smelled of blood and his had to constantly remind himself, that Johnny was not a buffet.

“The others are taking care of the remaining group of puppet vampires there was.”

“Seohyun!” Ten pressed out.

“Has been taken care of, don’t worry. The girls and Irene’s coven came with us. It was them, who located Johnny’s phone, too.”

“They didn’t fight?” Ten mumbled.

“Oh, they did. But it’s over now. We just need to get out of here, before the police do get wind of this and crash the party. And you need blood. Johnny, you’re coming with us. We’ll decide what to do later.”

“No, don’t be mean to him!” Ten whined and Kun sighed loudly.

“Yes, yes. Come on, up you go. Taeil can take care of those cuts, too.” Kun picked Ten up from the ground, manoeuvring him onto his back, like an oversized rucksack, where Kun held his wrists tight, so he couldn’t try and get away.

It was better that way, because Johnny walked next to them, and he still smelled very tempting.

The hallway was a hot mess. There was dust on the ground Ten guessed were former vampires, and clothing lying around. It wasn’t nice to think about what exactly had happened here.

They exited through a different door than Ten had been carried in through, and Ten teared up, when he saw Lucas, Sicheng, Taeyong and Jaehyun waiting outside.

“Tennie!” Taeyong immediately rushed over and started combing his hands through his hair. “We were so worried! Like, really, really worried.”

“Yeah, I swear, I may have cried a little.” Lucas boomed and Ten couldn’t help but laugh. Jaehyun was busy introducing himself to Johnny, because he lived in America for four years, just in case someone had forgotten (Ten tried very hard to forget it, but Jaehyun wouldn’t let them). 

“Sorry for getting into this mess and doing dumb things.” Ten said, and he really meant it.

“I understand! If it had been Jaehyun, I would have done the same thing!” Taeyong nodded solemnly.

“Yeah man, no one could have known one of the girls had gone mental!” Lucas agreed.

“Most of us didn’t believe it, until we saw her, to be honest.” Sicheng said and Ten couldn’t blame him. He had been in shock, too, when he found out.

“Alright, let’s let all of you home.” Kun ordered.

Ten tried very hard to not stare at Johnny and the fresh night air of Seoul helped weakening the scent of blood.

Ten hostel lived up to its name, but Kun didn’t stop in the crowded living room, while Taeil pulled Johnny away, until they were in the kitchen, where he put him down. Ten slumped against the cupboard and willed the world to stop spinning. 

Yuta squatted down in front of him.

“Tennie!” he smiled, but voice held a dangerous tone. Ten groaned, when he smelled fruits.

“You have no clue how fucking worried I was! I was, in fact, so worried, I almost went after Sicheng, when he told me specifically to not get my ass into danger!” Yuta chirped.

“So, as the fair punishment for putting me through hell, I put your triple dose of Type 0, nice and bland, into this wonderful mango smoothie!” Yuta held up a glass. The scent of blood was getting masked by the intense scent of the fruit, but it was still there, and that was enough to trigger Ten back to feeding mode. He was so hungry and had held back for so long, he just grabbed the tall glass from Yuta’s hand and knocked it back.

Ten coughed, when he sat the glass down on the floor and took a breath, because now the taste really hit him. Yuta patted his shoulder, while Ten went through his coughing fit.

“I’m really sorry.” Ten wheezed out. Yuta snorted, but scooted closer, putting his head on his shoulder. The world slowly stopped spinning and wobbling around Ten, and the cotton candy in his head disappeared, leaving more room for clear thoughts.

“I can forgive you. Because I get why you did it. It was still dumb, though.”

“I know.”

“So, tell me, how did lover boy take the undead situation?”

 

 

The morning vibes were chiming comfortably through the room. Ten groaned softly, as he stretched the sore muscle in his hips. The bit of pain was a price he was willing to pay, though. Johnny was still snoring on the bed, because he slept through anything, if you let him.

Ten heard someone trample down the hallway and knew, his peaceful morning’s minutes were counted. Chaos in the city, yet again, three months after the police officially had declared the ‘Vampire murderer’ caught and jailed. 

“He said yes! Tennie! He said yes!” Yuta screamed, before he had even opened the door, then hollered the same thing again after falling into the room. Johnny kept snoring, and Ten looked up from here he was bent over.

“Tennie! He agreed to go on a date! Sicheng!” 

“Great. Congrats. Please close the door on your way out.”

But Yuta was already gone, the door still open, to tell Dongyoung the same thing. Ten heard Sicheng, the poor soul, whine from the living room, that Yuta was embarrassing him, and Taeil laughing.

Ten wondered, where Yuta planned to go on his date, since he and Dongyoung were still stuck in the house. Dongyoung seemed to use the time to read through all of Wikipedia, while Yuta watched every anime any Japanese studio had ever produced. Though, for such a special occasion, he could bundle up and sneak outside.

There were a few hunters, who started to think differently. Donghyuck had sowed rebellion among the trainees, and some of the younger hunters had adapted the ideas, too. Change needed time, but things were moving the right direction at the United Hunting Force Against Supernatural Attacks South Korea.

Mark, Donghyuck and Johnny still were under bewitchment from Sicheng himself, practically unbreakable, because things were still far from a peace treaty or the like, and Ten didn’t want his ass to be added to the red list, or anyone else’s. 

Most packs had returned from their hide-outs. Johnny had insisted on visiting EXO again, after Ten had explained how werewolves were actually quite harmless, unless you triggered their aggressive instincts, and mostly playful, oversized huskies. 

And there was more that was changing: where once ‘the girls’ had been, was now Irene’s coven.

The wounds Seohyun’s words had opened between them, had eventually been too big to overcome. Jessica was still in the city, but she had joined a different coven, while all the other members were splattered over South Korea, taking a rest from their reign. 

The ground rules remained the same, since there was no reinventing the wheel, but where Ten once had quietly accepted favouritism and having to keep his mouth shut to stay on their good side, was now discussion and voting for bigger decisions. 

Hyoyeon moving away, left Ten jobless, and it had been heart-breaking to send his dancing boys off after their last lesson. Only, they had sneaked right back into his life.

Donghyuck dropped by regularly, as did Mark, to visit Dongyoung.

Renjun came to visit Taeil, and when they found out, they were both hanging out at Ten’s house, they had started coming even more frequently, eventually bringing Jeno, Chenle, Jaemin, and Jisung along.

How much the other five boys knew about their true nature was a grey zone for now. Ten sometimes thought Renjun knew more than he let on, because he played the ignorant part very well, while Jisung and Chenle were completely oblivious. But it was naïve to think Jeno, a hunter in training and official member of Donghyuck’s vampire and wolf rights squad, went in an out without wondering about anything that happened right in front of him, and Jaemin had always been very hard to read.

But they all turned a blind eye on it, while the boys new no hard facts.

Ten really liked to pretend he was annoyed, but he actually enjoyed it. Their family had just gotten bigger and more diverse. And after Jungwoo moved in with Lucas, Dongyoung even had his own room. Though Kun was a frequent guest on their sofa now, praising Johnny and Ten for being the only ones with consideration for an old man’s sleep.

 

“What’s Yuta screaming about?” Johnny asked, voice deeper than normal, and husky with sleep.

“Apparently, he has finally gotten a date with the great Dong Sicheng. Good morning.” Ten pressed a good morning kiss to Johnny’s lips.

“Incredible. Wow, he’s so loud.” Johnny sighed.

“Oh god, do you know where else Yuta is loud? I think I need to move out asap.” Ten groaned, flopping on the bed next to Johnny.

“You can always stay at my place.” He offered.

“Thanks.” 

Bunny came waltzing through the open door, huffing with every step.

“Ten, can I get a lock on my – ohmygodjohnnypleasegetdressed.” Dongyoung scream, leaving the room just as quickly as he had entered it, and yelled from outside. He had a very short temper, but unfortunately for him, Ten couldn’t take adorable, fuming bunnies quite seriously.

“Can I get a lock on my door?”

“We can have it replaced, but we both know that won’t stop Yuta.” Ten called back, while Johnny snuggled into his side.

“Dongyoung, why won’t you accept my love?” Yuta now chirped outside and their regular bickering started on cue.

Ten ignored them, and tried to get more comfortable. Johnny’s heartbeat was steady against his arm, and Ten listened in on it for a bit. 

He sometimes dreamt of the night in that room, when he had almost hurt Johnny. In his dreams, he sometimes didn’t realise what he was doing on time, and he woke up panting and scared. If Johnny was there, he always made sure to listen to his heart beating, which calmed him every time. It indicated that Ten hadn’t been a mindless monster.

Maybe, one day, Johnny would be next to him, but his heart not beating. But eternity was a step they both weren’t ready to take yet. And they still had time. 

Ten heard Kun stop the quarrelling with slight annoyance and smiled to himself.

This home they had, with his make-shift family was something he wouldn’t give up for anything in the world ever again. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Johnny whispered and Ten hummed.

“I just thought about how lucky I am, to have these dorks. And to have you.” Ten turned to smile at his boyfriend.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's finished. Writing the ending was surprisingly hard. The last three chapters wrote themselves, and then - I just got stuck. I tried different endings, but I was happiest with this one. I hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> I'm just adding here, that I love all the SoShi members, but the story needed a villain~
> 
> Thank you for reading and for everyone leaving comments, I really had a lot of fun writing this (and it's my logest fic to date).


End file.
